Proyecto 312
by Death God Raven
Summary: Una nueva universidad, un nuevo salón, nuevos compañeros, todo era nuevo para él, sin embargo molesto, pero más molesto encontrarse con cierto rubio que le hace rabiar y más cuando tiene que llevar un proyecto infernal con él. Últimos capitulos.
1. Disfruten su proyecto

**Aquí trayéndoles una historia loca para variar XD**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 01: DISFRUTEN SU PROYECTO**

* * *

El cúmulo de personas en esa sala era enorme, casi no se podía respirar y solo lo hacía fastidiarse, no es que fuera claustrofóbico ni nada por el estilo, pero realmente detestaba estar en contacto con los demás seres humanos, podían llamarlo creído y toda la cosa, pero esa era su manera de ser y no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana porque sí – salón 312ª – dijo en alta voz, parecía un buen número, salió como pudo del mar de gente y buscó su salón.

312…312…312 – la universidad tenía un ambiente tétrico si te parabas a ver esos pequeños detalles, telarañas, luces raras, espejo en los pasillos que hacía ver que había algo más - ¿quién diseño esta escuela? – pensaba irritado, no le gustaba mucho, al fin vislumbró el número buscado, abrió la puerta rápidamente.

El profesor lo miró como estudiándolo – genial, otro rebelde – lo dijo refiriéndose al color de su cabello – tú debes ser Xerxes Break, ¿no? – preguntó el profesor mirando sus archivos que le había hecho llegar en la mañana, nada de lo que veía en esos papeles le gustaba mucho así que decidió ubicarlo lejos de las manzanas en buen estado – siéntate en el escritorio de allá – le señaló la esquina.

Ya había notado cierta discriminación contra él, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, al final esto solo sería pasajero, mientras no pasará nada todo estaría bien, notó que el escritorio tenía dos sillas - ¿así que compartiré? – pensó con desgana, era lo que menos le apetecía, ya se imaginaba una mujer chillona y molesta que se sentaría con él o alguien que lo miraría desde arriba – escorias…

El profesor iba a iniciar la clase cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta - ¡llegas tarde! – dijo molesto, un chico rubio de cabellos largos entraba al salón con audífonos y una cara de desinterés completo.

Es que me perdí – dijo sonriente, las chicas en el salón se rieron – es Vincent-sama, profesor déjelo – decía una – si déjelo, se perdió, pobrecito – decía otra, ya de salida Break estaba hastiado del recién llegado, lo anotaría en la lista de personas que jamás cruzaría una sola palabra por molestas.

Pero su pensamiento se fue cuando vio que se paraba en frente de él – oye, ese puesto de la ventana es mío – dijo Vincent - ¿así?, no vi que tuviera tu nombre – una vena de fastidio apareció en la cara de Vincent – pues créeme que si lo tiene y por toooodas partes, fuera de eso…¿quién eres? – dijo molesto.

Eso no te importa – dijo igual de molesto, el profesor hastiado de los dos – los dos fuera, quiero dar mi clase – dijo él – por mí está bien – Vincent salió del salón, Break lo siguió mientras decía toda clase de improperios contra Vincent.

Pasaron las dos horas de clase y los dos se mantuvieron en la misma banca uno lejos del otro sin decirse nada, el profesor salió y se acercó – les daré un resumen de mi clase, he asignado un proyecto en grupo de dos, como no estaban los asigne a los dos en el mismo grupo – Vincent fue el primero en reclamar – pero si usted nos sacó – Break se levantó indignado por la injusticia - cierto – el profesor los miró a los dos – se los diré sin rodeos, ustedes dos son las peores manzanas podridas de mi clase, tuve la mala suerte de quedar con los dos, así que harán lo que diga o aténganse a las consecuencias, aunque con su prontuario…dudo mucho que les importe- eso había sido un golpe bajo, eso inundaba el pensamiento de los dos.

Bien ¿y cuál es el dichoso proyecto? – preguntó Vincent – pasen mañana a primera hora…a buscar a su hijo – el profesor se fue riéndose por el pasillo, dejándolos a los dos con la boca abierta - ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia :3**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	2. Panecillo kun

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 02: PANECILLO-KUN**

* * *

**ANTES**

Bien ¿y cuál es el dichoso proyecto? – preguntó Vincent – pasen mañana a primera hora…a buscar a su hijo – el profesor se fue riéndose por el pasillo, dejándolos a los dos con la boca abierta - ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

* * *

**AHORA**

Llegó el esperado día en que cada estudiante iba a la sala de biología por su hijo, el cual estaría con la feliz pareja elegida todo un mes.

Salía una linda pareja de novios por la puerta del laboratorio – se parece a ti – decía la chica emocionada – no, tiene tu nariz – reía el chico, Vincent y Break solo los miraban con infinito desprecio, la pareja sintió el aura asesina de los dos y huyeron despavoridos.

Los siguientes – solo escucharon decir al profesor, llegaron a la puerta e iban a abrir la puerta ambos agarrando el pomo pero se encontraron – yo iba a hacerlo primero – dijo Vincent – yo estaba más cerca – siguió Break, el profesor abrió la puerta hastiado – ¡ya pasen! – los dos se miraron mal y luego pasaron empujándose.

Delante de ellos había un saco de harina, que tenía un cinturón con alguna especie de interruptor en el – ustedes serán el grupo 13 – les señalo el sacó de la esquina.

Gran número – pensó Break con ironía, Vincent fue a buscar a su futuro hijo - ¿Quién será la madre? – los dos lo miraron con cara de "¿qué demonios te pasa?" – oigan, tengo que llenar las formas para dejárselo a mi asistente – dijo él, entendiendo la expresión de los dos.

¡Él! – ambos dijeron al unísono y se señalaron también – yo seré el padre – dijo Vincent, Break lo miró con ganas de matarlo – lo seré yo…no dejaré que te salves – Vincent lo miró mal de vuelta – está bien, lo decidiremos con un sorteo – el profesor arrugó dos papeles, ya sabía que podía estar todo el día ahí sino les ponía un alto – tomen un papel cada uno, un papel tiene M y el otro P – lo hicieron y abrieron el papel revelando un rostro pálido - ¿soy la madre? – decía derrotado Vincent en una esquina – ya todo decidido, desaparezcan de aquí, si algo le pasa a ese saco, reprueban el semestre, ¿entendido? – los dos asintieron derrotados y salieron del salón.

La siguiente clase que tenían era la clase de biología, donde había más estudiantes – esto será horrible – decía Break – dímelo a mí, ahora soy un hombre comprometido – agarrando el saco dramáticamente, este enseguida empezó a reproducir sonidos de llanto, los dos se miraron aterrados - ¿qué hacemos?, ¿compramos leche de bebe? – dijo Break - ¿sabor fresa? – no sabían qué hacer con el molesto ruido.

Ustedes son una calamidad – unas manos agarraron el saco de harina y dio vuelta a un dispositivo que llevaba el cinturón del saco de papa – solo deben hacer eso cuando llora, pero cuando es más fuerte deben cargarlo y sacudirlo un poco – dijo una voz femenina.

Así que era eso – los dos miraron el saco asombrados – a propósito podrían quitarse de la puerta, tengo clases ahí – los dos le dieron paso – oye, nosotros también – dijo Vincent, siguiendo a la chica – así y toma – le lanzó el saco a Break - ¡oye, más cuidado! – dijo Break hastiado entrando también en el salón.

Todos se sentaron, menos la recién llegada, esta escribió en el tablero – mi nombre es Sharon Rainsworth y seré la asistente encargada en esta clase – los chicos de la clase estaban alegres de tener una mujer joven en el puesto.

Ya me entregaron la lista de los grupos de cuidado de bebes – sacó una lamina – un joven que me ayude a pegarlo a la pared – se pararon como cinco a ayudar, Vincent y Break tenían un mal presentimiento que se hacía más fuerte cada vez más.

Todos miraron la lista ya puesta y enseguida empezaron a reír – el grupo 13 es completamente nuevo en su tipo – decía uno – si es cierto, ¿Quién es la madre? – preguntó otro - ¡eso no te importa! – dijeron los dos fastidiados.

Ya, chicos regresen a sus puestos, daré la fecha y los detalles del proyecto – Sharon buscaba en su maletín las formas – deben evitar que se moje, se rompa, que lloré de más porque quedará registrado en el dispositivo y eso les restara puntos, les entregare a cada uno, un manual para interpretar los sonidos del dispositivo y así saber que necesita el pequeño, deben hacer informes todas las semanas.

Había mencionado la palabra tabú en la clase, todos pusieron cara de extrema pereza – eso es todo – Sharon repartió los manuales y las formas para el informe.

Horas después cuando habían terminado todas las demás clases, se dirigían a sus casas, Vincent era uno que iba campante por ahí caminando hacia la calle hasta que alguien lo agarró del cuello de la camisa - ¿a quién piensas dejarle este hijo? – dijo indignado Break - ¿al padre? – Break se lo lanzó al pecho con demasiada fuerza – que graciosito, tú te lo llevas hoy – se fue por un camino y Vincent agarró por el lado contrario.

Bien Panecillo-kun, vamos a casa – dijo hablando solo, leerse todo ese manual parecía problemático, intentaría hacerlo tal vez más tarde, bostezó y se puso el saco en la cabeza porque le daba pereza llevarlo en las manos.

* * *

Break caminaba silenciosamente por la plaza, miraba los anuncios de comida con algo de ilusión pero decidió ignorarlos y se redirigió hacia el teléfono público, marcó unos número y espero el tono – hola…¿cómo estás? – preguntó Break, alguien al otro lado hicieron que su semblante se suavizara un poco – volveré, juro que lo haré – dijo Break – "te creo, pero toma las cosas con calma" – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono – "ya debo irme, esta por aquí cerca…" – el sonido de la llamada cortada invadió sus oídos.

Estrelló el teléfono y se removió su cabello tratando de calmarse, pateo un bote de basura y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, la noche era algo fría, iría a dormir pero antes tendría que repasar algo de sus apuntes y leer algo de ese maldito manual.

* * *

Vincent abrió la puerta de su casa – estoy de vuelta…- dirían que perdía el tiempo diciéndolo porque sabía de antemano que nunca había nadie ahí, pero le hacía sentir algo…lleno, subió a su cuarto y tiro a su saco en su esquina – panquecito-kun es hora de dormir ~ - decía para hacer ruido, solo había silencio y eso lo estresaba un poco – ahora que lo pienso…eras panecillo-kun…

Miró su celular, tenía un mensaje – Voy a pasarme una temporada allá, espero que no hayas hecho tonterías – sorprendido por el mensaje que prácticamente apareció de la nada – el tsundere nos visita…

**Bueno, los queridos padres no desean trabajar juntos, ¿Qué será del destino de Panecillo-kun?, necesita amor DX y ahora la venida del tsundere, ¿qué pasará?**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	3. Ideas

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 03: IDEAS**

* * *

Vincent…¿me puedes explicar que significa esto? – este lo miraba con aura asesina – ni loco llevaré eso así – Vincent lo miró aburrido - ¿porqué no?¿lo dejarás a su libre albedrio abandonado por ahí? – Break lo miro – eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo controlando su ira, este tipo lo sacaba de quicio casi instantáneamente.

Ya cállate y llévalo a pasear, yo cumplí ayer ahora te toca a ti – le dio Panecillo-kun a Break sonriente – maldito…-maldijo por lo bajo, Vincent se fue tranquilamente a su clase de economía mientras Break se iba con su Panecillo-kun, haciendo lo posible por esconderlo.

Vincent había tenido la brillante idea ponerle ropa de bebe en forma de estrella y le había cocido un chupón suponiendo que ahí estaba la boca del saco, y para colmo de males había dibujado ojos y boca - ¿qué tiene ese tipo en la cabeza? – las chicas que lo veían empezaban a reír a carcajadas, Break casi corrió al salón, estaba la opción de tirarse por el balcón pero no habían las suficientes personas para causar ese efecto en él.

Entró por fin para su alivio al salón y se sentó en un puesto cualquiera – historia…al fin algo relajante – decía feliz Break, sacó un dulce y se preparó para la clase apenas vio que el profesor entró al salón.

* * *

Vincent ya llegaba a su salón completamente aburrido y con sueño, pero una mano lo detuvo y se giró para comprobar quien era – llegaste rápido Elliot – dijo Vincent imaginándose las razones, este lo miró serio – tenemos que hablar…- Elliot miró el salón y luego a él – no tengo muchos ánimos de dar clase – dijo caminando hacia el patio trasero de esa sección de la universidad.

Te mandó Nii-san ¿no? - mientras iban caminando, Vincent miraba una fuente completamente embelesado, le recordaba un poco a la que estaba en ese lugar, quizás había escogido esta universidad por eso, nuevamente se vio traído a la realidad – si, me envió él, no puede venir, te ha estado llamando y tu no contestas el teléfono – dijo molesto Elliot – oye no te ofusques tanto, vas a explotar si sigues así – dijo serenamente tratando de no escuchar lo que decía pero era imposible.

Vincent…¿sabes cuanto está en riesgo ahora? – Vincent no lo miró – si y no me importa, ¿Por qué no vino él directamente a decirme esto?, no voy a ir – dijo tirándose pesadamente en una banca - ¡Vincent! – Vincent se dio la vuelta hacia el respaldar de la banca, estaba claro que no lo escucharía – no puedo volver sin ti – dijo molesto Elliot – prepárate para vivir en esta ciudad – dijo sonriente Vincent.

No hablas en serio – dijo incrédulo Elliot – te sugiero que compres ropa antes de las 7, el toque de queda para los menores es estricto – dijo Vincent - ¿menores?, pero si yo tengo 19 – lo miró – pero con ese tamaño…difícilmente creo que te crean – dijo estallando en risas.

Elliot estaba indignado – ¡Vincent me las pagaras! – Vincent lo vio irse - ¿A dónde vas? – Elliot se volteó aún más molesto – a…comprar ropa – conocía a Vincent y sabía que podía ser más terco que nadie en la familia si se lo proponía.

Vincent empezó a reír aún más hasta que Elliot se perdió de su vista, miró el cielo y levantó la mano como tratando de agarrar una nube – esto es molesto…- su expresión se tensó de repente, se sentía irritado, agarro su mano hasta que con sus uñas rasguño la piel y sacó algo de sangre – oye ¿qué haces? – levantó la vista molesto, ¿Quién lo interrumpía?, Break estaba con Panecillo-kun mirándolo extrañado del comportamiento que acababa de ver.

Hizo una sonrisa forzada – nada, solo jugaba…- se levantó y caminó pasando junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, pero para Vincent no pasó desapercibido una cosa - ¿qué le hiciste? – sintió un aura rara en Vincent, esperaba un insulto o algo – es…- Break lo miraba expectante.

Es… ¡genial! – agarró a Panecillo-kun – ahora ha evolucionado a un bebe bishounen – los dibujos raros que le había hecho Vincent de cara habían sido remplazados por unos dibujos de ojo y boca parecidos a los mangas – es sencillamente hermoso – decía feliz - ¿tu lo hiciste? – lo miró curioso – si, estaba aburrido de esperarte…ya que había que hacer ese informe – Vincent vio su reloj, al parecer no se había percatado de que había pasado una hora, lo volvió a mirar – oye…haz otro dibujo… - le dijo.

No – dijo fastidiado – mmm pero yo quiero ver como los haces – dijo el fastidiando a propósito, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, la mala suerte era de Break por aparecer – ya dije que no – empezó a caminar para el salón con cara de pocos amigos mientras era seguido por Vincent que seguía en su faena de molestar, llegaron al salón y Break casi lanzó a Panecillo-kun contra la mesa.

¡Eso es maltrato infantil! – exclamó viendo a Panecillo-kun – pobrecito, ese malvado padre tuyo ya no te quiere, apuesto que tiene otros hijos y por eso te trata así – Vincent empezaba el drama fingido de telenovela, nunca le habían gustado pero era divertido parodiarlas, más por la cara de incredulidad que ponía Break, eso definitivamente no tenía precio.

Para Break estaba claro que no pararía con sus tonterías – ven, te enseñaré a hacer un dibujo – dijo haciéndole señas a Vincent para que se acercara - ¿qué dibujo? – preguntó Break – mmm dibuja la versión humana de Panecillo-kun – dijo Vincent, Break comenzó a hacer líneas curvas y rectas, que al principio para Vincent no tenían sentido pero poco a poco tomaron forma haciendo la forma de un bebe con la misma cara del saco de harina - ¿qué clase de brujería es esta? – dijo Vincent alumbrándose con un foco en la cara como tiempo de película de terror.

* * *

Sharon revisaba sus papeles y miró el reloj – ya es hora de irme – dijo tomando sus cosas rápidamente, salió del salón pero se topó a unos hombres extraños que llevaban un cargamento hacia el deposito, normalmente no le hubiera importado en absoluto pero esas personas se veían sospechosas – extraño…- siguió caminando hacia la salida.

Apresúrense y metan esas cajas – dijo uno de los hombres que notó que Sharon estaba cerca – habrá que vigilarla – dijo otro.

* * *

Es aburrido hacer informes – dijo Vincent mientras se tiraba muerto sobre la mesa de la biblioteca – no te quejes, hay que hacerlo de todas formas – dijo Break mientras apretaba el botón para que Panecillo-kun no llorara.

Por lo menos ya llevamos algo del primer informe, pero mañana vamos a tener que escribir igual, supongo que me toca llevarme a eso…- dijo Break- se llama Panecillo-kun – dijo Vincent – no sé porque el nombre me parece una sentencia de muerte – dijo Break tomando a su hijo – ideas tuyas – dijo Vincent tomando sus cosas.

Los dos iban caminando hacia la salida, normalmente Vincent estaría diciéndole alguna estupidez para hacerlo enojar pero hoy estaba raro hasta para él mismo, escuchó que su celular sonó pero Vincent lo dejó sonar y puso una expresión de molestia, había visto a Vincent hablar con alguien hace unas horas desde su ventana, lo hacia suponer que estaba así por algo relacionado a eso – nos vemos…- dijo caminando al lado contrario de su camino – hasta mañana Panecillo-kun – dijo alejándose, Break miró al saco de harina – estoy seguro que le caíste encima y lo dejaste así, ¿verdad Panecillo-chan?...- sin darse cuenta ya lo llamaba igual.

* * *

Vincent llegó a su casa y se encontró con un Elliot completamente indignado – hasta que por fin llegas – Vincent lo miró – opps…se me olvidó – dijo sonriente abriendo la puerta – lo haces a propósito – dijo Elliot agarrando lo que había comprado - ¿yo? ¿Como sería capaz? – dijo con rostro de poco interés y culpa.

* * *

Oscar miraba la ventana desde su oficina, a su vista llegó un recorte del periódico de las Olimpiadas – mmm no es mala idea, ¡Rose! – dijo él, una chica de cabello negro con cara de eterna molestia apareció - ¿qué? – Oscar dio vuelta en su silla – creo que lo que le falta a esta universidad es un poco de competencia – Rose enarcó la ceja – redacta una carta y envíala a todos los salones, las Olimpiadas de Verano, después te pasaré las categorías – dijo riéndose Oscar – esto será interesante…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, se acercan unas Olimpiadas, ¿Cuáles serán esas categorías tan interesante según Oscar?, ¿qué pasa con Vincent y su familia?, ¿Break ya ve a Panecillo - kun/chan como su hijo? Tantas locas interrogantes XD**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. Nutrición y Aburrimiento

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 04: NUTRICIÓN Y ABURRIMIENTO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Los dos iban caminando hacia la salida, normalmente Vincent estaría diciéndole alguna estupidez para hacerlo enojar pero hoy estaba raro hasta para él mismo, escuchó que su celular sonó pero Vincent lo dejó sonar y puso una expresión de molestia, había a Vincent hablar con alguien hace unas horas desde su ventana, lo hacia suponer que estaba así por algo relacionado a eso – nos vemos…- dijo caminando al lado contrario de su camino – hasta mañana Panecillo-kun – dijo alejándose, Break miró al saco de harina – estoy seguro que le caíste encima y lo dejaste así, ¿verdad Panecillo-chan?...- sin darse cuenta ya lo llamaba igual.

* * *

**AHORA**

Tenía todo el fin de semana escuchando al enano tsundere con la misma cantaleta – ya te dije que no iré allá, no hay nada que me convenza de hacer lo contrario – dijo Vincent que ya empezaba a frustrarse y ser invadido por deseos relacionados a una soga y cinta adhesiva en la boca de alguien.

Pero Vincent, ¿entiendes lo que se desatará si no haces algo? – decía Elliot molesto por el trato que le daba Vincent al tratar de ignorarlo – ya te dije que no me importa – la rabia comenzaba a salir.

Tomó su chaqueta y se puede decir que huyó de su propia casa – no tiene remedio – dijo suspirando Elliot mientras se tiraba en el sillón y encendía la televisión, sonó su celular y contestó un poco pálido – hola…- dijo sin saber que más decir, la otra persona habló inmediatamente – aún no he podido convencerlo, dame más tiempo, no es necesario llegar a hacer eso – dijo con cuidado, la otra persona volvió a hablar - ¿un mes?...esta bien – se cortó la llamada – esto es problemático...

Vincent caminaba fastidiado, no había nada que hacer, podría ir a ver a sus múltiples amigas, sacó el celular para buscar un número – mmm no es muy recomendable verlas – se dijo a si mismo recordando ciertos acontecimientos –estoy aburrido...- dijo pateando una lata de soda vacía.

¡ayyy! – escuchó una voz molesta, volteó con desgana – subnormal, ¿acaso me quieres matar? – salía Break fastidiado con Panecillo-kun metido en una bolsa en su espalda – que graaata sorpresa encontrarte aquí – dijo con todo el sarcasmo que su ser pudo reunir.

Si Vincent, yo también estoy que me derrito de lo feliz de verte – dijo en el mismo tono sarcástico – ¿un paseo padre-hijo?, y yo que estaba haciendo la cena con amor en casa – dijo riéndose comenzando a caminar a lado de Break que venía con algunos paquetes del súper.

No me sigas, no quiero que me vean con un idiota como tú – dijo molesto, realmente era horrible ver a la persona que menos soportabas un fin de semana, ya suficiente eran los días de semana.

Que cruel y yo que venía a buscarlos para dar un paseo en familia – más risas por parte de Vincent – se nota que disfrutas molestar – dijo Break mirándolo y lanzándole dos paquetes – al menos sirve de algo, Okasan – dijo dubitativo - ¿hiciste una broma? Okasan se siente orgullosa – sigue caminando mientras se ríe - ¡cállate Vincent! – lo sigue abochornado.

Además es por acá – le señala un edificio de apartamentos – oh, con que aquí vives – lo sigue curioso – ya cállate y pasa – le dijo dubitativo, estaba sospechando que era una mala idea traer a Vincent a su casa.

Mi pobre hijo… ¿vive en este ambiente? – dijo traumado y temblando – Okasan no puede permitir esto – sacó un delantal de quien sabe donde y empezó a recoger todo – Vincent para esto de la familia feliz por favor, es indignante – ni siquiera su madre hacía eso por él, realmente era incomodo.

Por su parte Vincent como estaba completamente aburrido y realmente no quería pensar en la realidad, siguió su teatro porque le parecía entretenido, luego de media hora de estar luchando con Break para que lo dejara limpiar en paz.

Vincent, ¿porqué haces esto? – decía rendido sobre la cama – estoy aburrido…no hay alguien más que fastidiar – dijo frescamente mientras jalaba un gran bulto que correspondía a basura – ¿eres tan cínico de admitirlo tan tranquilamente? – decía Break mientras iba a la cocina a hacerse un ramen - ¿sabes que eso no es nutritivo? – decía Vincent aguantando la risa, su propia actuación le hacia gracia.

No molestes – dijo hastiado, mientras ponía a un lado a Panecillo-kun, estaba seguro que lloraría pronto, Vincent sintió su estomago rugir – mmm tengo hambre – dijo, Break lo miró – no soy tu mama, no haré nada para ti – dijo molesto, ya era una expresión duradera ese día – yo cocino – dijo Vincent levantándose.

No – dijo Break – si, tengo hambre, además Panecillo-kun está apunto de caerse – le señaló, Break corrió y lo atrapó, Vincent aprovechó y buscó lo necesario para hacer algo decente – mmm se puede hacer un estofado con lo que tengo aquí – dijo entretenido.

Break se tiró en la cama, ya rendido, se le había pegado el peor chicle que pudo haber encontrado en la calle, veía lo entretenido que estaba, el sueño le empezó a invadir.

Vincent vio que se había quedado dormido – mejor…- siguió viendo su estofado, mientras lo hacía su mente se iba a otra parte, realmente no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie – realmente detesto todo…- pensaba amargamente.

* * *

Gil veía los datos de la Universidad de Vincent – así que ahí estabas…el tsundere es útil – dijo haciéndole señas a uno de sus subordinados – diga Señor – hizo reverencia – quiero plantarle vigilancia a mi hermano menor…- el subordinado marcó unos números en su celular – como ordene…

* * *

Break despertó y por un momento la vista le jugó una broma pesada porque juraría que vio a su madre comiendo, se restregó sus ojos asustado y vio que era Vincent – eres tú…- dijo con desgana – suena como si esperaras a alguien más – dijo comiendo con Panecillo-kun a lado, al cual le había puesto un plato – realmente te divierte molestar – dijo Break viendo eso y sentándose en el suelo a comer - ¿yo? ¿Cómo podría? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

Si, hazte ahora el inocente – dijo dando un bocado a su comida y quedó estupefacto – esto…está delicioso – dijo comiendo, casi llora de la emoción, tenía rato de no comer algo decente – te dije que eso era más nutritivo que el ramen – dijo Vincent terminando de comer y acostándose en el suelo, mientras miraba las paredes – estudias mucho…- dijo la cantidad alarmante de apuntes y tablas pegados en la pared - ¿tienes problemas con ello? – dijo Break que ya iba por el segundo plato – no, pensaba contratar a tu decorador – dijo riéndose – idiota…

El celular de Vincent sonó de repente y este lo tomó con desgana, Break notó que de repente se puso tenso – parece que me invocan en otra parte – dijo Vincent sentándose – cuida que Panecillo-kun no toque los interruptores ni coma nada raro – dijo riéndose y caminando hacia la puerta, Break no podía creer que este tipo venía a su departamento a hacer lo que quería y se iba sin más – no vuelvas…- dijo Break acompañándolo a la puerta - ¿quieres que vuelva Otosan?, lo haré, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mi – dijo sarcásticamente saliendo al pasillo – nos vemos ~ - Break le estrelló la puerta fastidiado – que temperamental…-dijo haciéndose el indignado, miró el celular mientras llegaba a la calle – "en la cafetería de siempre en una hora, ven porque te conviene" – leyó el mensaje de texto – siempre dando ordenes…- dijo suspirando y empezó a caminar hacia su destino – fue un día entretenido…

* * *

**Un fin de semana dedicado a molestar a Break, Vincent de cocinero experto fue demasiado gracioso, ¿porqué Gil pondrá vigilancia a su hermano menor?, ¿qué quiere que haga exactamente Elliot?, ¿Vincent qué hará? , ¿y a quien iba a ver?, tantas preguntas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. Avisos

**Lalalalalala ~ **

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 05: AVISOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Oscar miraba la ventana desde su oficina, a su vista llegó un recorte del periódico de las Olimpiadas – mmm no es mala idea, ¡Rose! – dijo él, una chica de cabello negro con cara de eterna molestia apareció - ¿qué? – Oscar dio vuelta en su silla – creo que lo que le falta a esta universidad es un poco de competencia – Rose enarcó la ceja – redacta una carta y envíala a todos los salones, las Olimpiadas de Verano, después te pasaré las categorías – dijo riéndose Oscar – esto será interesante…

* * *

**AHORA**

Ya era lunes y ya empezaban todas las clases matutinas, muchos estudiantes iba con cara de amargura extrema, la clase 312 eran los únicos estudiantes que venían contentos hacia el aula.

Todos a excepción de un par que venían con cara de estar yendo directo al matadero – espero que no diga nada – dijo Break – yo también, sería traumático hacer ese informe de nuevo – entraron al aula y vieron que Sharon los esperaba sonriente.

Que bien. Ya llegaron los padres orgullosos – dijo Sharon con una sonrisa burlona, los demás estudiantes empezaron a burlarse – no es para tanto…- dijo Break yendo con su habitual amargura hacia su puesto seguido por Vincent que bostezaba.

Todos ya habían entregado sus informes y Sharon los leía cuidadosamente hasta que recordó un mensaje que debía dar – casi lo olvido, el director Oscar me dio una indicación, debido a que se acerca el aniversario de la Universidad, se han decidido llevar a cabo ciertas actividades.

¿Ciertas actividades? – dijeron todos los alumnos interrogantes, por alguna razón todos tenían malas espinas por el asunto - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Break sin saber porque cambio repentino en el animo de la clase.

Vincent le susurró a Break – lo que pasa es que el director es conocido por sus actividades algo "especiales" – dijo Vincent con voz tétrica.

Pero ¿qué tienen de malo? – Vincent suspiró – escucha y verás la razón – Break aún no entendía.

Esta clase entrará en todas las competencias que serán en pareja este año, así que para ahorrar tiempo, sugerí que fueran las mismas parejas para el proyecto y esta participación también será evaluada como una nota – dijo Sharon condenando el destino de ciertas par que estaba en la esquina – mátenme por favor – dijo Break – créeme que comparto tus sentimientos – contestó Vincent.

Las Olimpiadas por salón comenzarán la próxima semana, manténganse en forma – dijo una sonriente Sharon viendo el aura de abatimiento en el ambiente.

Y recuerden desarrollar el segundo informe – dijo reída, disfrutaba traumar estudiantes un lunes en la mañana, era una experiencia enriquecedora – esa mujer es un demonio – suspiró Break en el pasillo.

Vamos a tener que quedarnos uno de estos días – Break levantó la vista y vio que Vincent no le prestaba atención, miraba el celular con una expresión algo tensa - ¿qué? – dijo Vincent volteándose al sentirse observado – te decía que debemos quedarnos un día de esto para hacer ese trabajo – Vincent lo miró – no tengo problemas con eso, pero no sería mejor ir a tu casa, me dará hambre aquí – dijo melodramático.

No empieces – Vincent lo miró – no empiezo, estoy pensando en mi futuro, además estar aquí todo el día le quita las ganas de hacer algo – dijo Vincent guardando el celular – di que sí, vamos a tu casa, yo pago la cena – el estomago de Break rugió levemente, si Vincent pagaba era un favor que le hacía a su preciada economía.

Esta bien – Break sentía que había algo raro en su comportamiento pero decidió ignorarlo, al fin al cabo no le importaba.

Camino a casa Vincent llevaba en brazos a Panecillo-kun – dime ¿cómo te trató el ogro? ¿Te dio comida? – le preguntaba tranquilamente sin notar que la gente los miraba, Break estaba consciente de ello y ya no podía soportar las miradas de la gente.

Agarró Vincent del brazo y lo llevó a un callejón – sabes, tu presencia me colmó desde el primer momento – dijo fastidiado Break – ahh…no me digas – dijo Vincent no importándole mucho lo que decía.

Pues créeme que si, no te soporto y sabes que…olvida el trabajo yo lo haré – agarró a Panecillo-kun de las manos de Vincent – haz lo que quieras – le contestó Vincent sin inmutarse, Break caminó fuera del callejón completamente ofuscado - ¿qué se cree?

Vincent lo vio irse y suspiró – supongo que es mejor así – dijo tratando de que no le importara mucho, no era la primera persona que le decía eso en su vida, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Unos pasos lo alertaron de que no estaba solo – Break ya me da igual, lárgate de una vez…- vio que habían varios hombres vestidos de negro – oh ya veo…así comenzamos – a Vincent le hacia gracia todo en este momento.

Break caminaba molesto pero se detuvo por un momento, había recibido una llamada el día anterior que lo tenía de un pésimo humor – qué hice…- había pagado su rabia con una sabandija que no merecía eso. Recordaba las palabras que había escuchado una noche antes – "si quieres verla, es mejor que cumplas con todo" – Break pateó un pote de basura y con el dolor de su alma regresó sus pasos hacia el callejón.

Break en unos cuantos minutos estaba de vuelta a la entrada del callejón, pero se escondió al ver que Vincent era escoltado por varios hombres.

¿Pero qué demonios? – los tipos no tenían apariencia de ser personas de bien, Vincent iba serio por no decir molesto.

No me interesa ir – dijo tajantemente Vincent al estar un poco más cerca de la entrada del callejón – nos dijeron que eso dirías y por eso nos dieron permiso de usar la violencia para llevarte – dijo uno de ellos.

En la mente de Vincent esto no pintaba nada bien, lo superaban en número - ¿pero que eso de ahí? – dijo completamente sorprendido señalando al cielo, todos los hombres miraron y Vincent aprovechó para correr, pero uno de los hombres se volteó rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago que lo dejó sin aire inmediatamente.

Maldito…- trató de levantarse pero otro aprovechó y le puso unas esposas en las manos - ¡suéltame, no pienso ir con ustedes, partida de imbéciles! – otro le dio otro golpe en el estomago haciendo que perdiera levemente la conciencia – no iré…- vino un tercero y lo golpeó en la nuca fuertemente que hizo que se hiciera un rasguño en la frente por el choque contra el piso.

¡Oigan! – una nube de harina y pimienta cegó a la mayoría de los presentes a excepción de Vincent que estaba en el suelo y que luego fue levantado rápidamente resintiéndose del dolor inmediatamente, alguien lo llevó a un auto - ¡sáquenos de aquí! – indicó la voz que le era muy conocida para él – tonto…- Vincent cayó en las sombras - ¡oye, Vincent, Vincent! – Break lo sacudía pero no respondía.

* * *

**¡Oh no DX!, pobre Vincent, tremenda golpiza, ahora deben esperar la dichosa olimpiada y fuera de eso, ¿qué estará pasando con Break? DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. Encargos

**A petición, subo otro capitulo 8D**

**Disfruten ~ **

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 06: ENCARGOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

¡Oigan! – una nube de harina y pimienta cegó a la mayoría de los presentes a excepción de Vincent que estaba en el suelo y que luego fue levantado rápidamente resintiéndose del dolor inmediatamente, alguien lo llevó a un auto - ¡sáquenos de aquí! – indicó la voz que le era muy conocida para él – tonto…- Vincent cayó en las sombras - ¡oye, Vincent, Vincent! – Break lo sacudía pero no respondía.

* * *

**AHORA**

Esto era malo, llevaba a Vincent a cuesta a su casa, algo le decía que no era buena idea llevarlo al hospital, esos hombres podían estar aún por ahí y había tenido suerte de poder actuar y salir sin problemas.

Abrió la puerta y por un mal movimiento, el cuerpo inerte cayó sobre Vincent – lo que me faltaba…- dijo molesto Break, una vecina pasaba con su hija y dio un grito abochornada – ¡al menos cierren la puerta! – Break no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Miró su posición y comprobó que si daba mucho que pensar, empujó a Vincent a un lado y se levantó a cerrar la puerta – esto es increíble – se decía así mismo.

Arrastró como pudo a Vincent a la cama, tenía una herida en la frente y fuera de eso no había nada más grave, vio que en su vientre ya se le empezaba a oscurecer la piel donde había recibido esos golpes - ¿en que estas metido? – dijo trayendo un botiquín.

Le quitó la camisa, se sintió raro con esto pero igual prosiguió, debía ver que no tuviera ninguna herida que necesitara la atención de un hospital, no tenía nada a simple vista pero ya veía más moretones, estaría adolorido más tarde.

Se dedicó a curar la herida de la frente y luego lo arropó, se recostó a lado pero a distancia prudencial, realmente no estaba a gusto con una persona extraña en su departamento.

Escuchó un celular sonando y lo tomó, tal vez era uno de sus familiares, ya este punto no sabía que debía hacer.

Lo contestó sudando frío – ¡Vincent Nightray! – casi le voló los tímpanos en un solo segundo - ¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado! – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado completamente molesta – no soy Vincent – contestó Break sentado en una esquina de la cama, la voz se calló un momento y luego como que se calmó - ¿y Vincent? – preguntó seria.

Esta inconsciente, unos tipos le dieron una golpiza y apenas logré sacarlo – dijo Break, hubo otro silencio - ¿Dónde estás?, necesito hablar con él, es urgente, esto se pondrá peor – Break no le daba buena espina todo esto pero decidió acceder – te dictaré el lugar…

* * *

¿Qué no pudieron atraparlo?, el jefe nos dará un castigo – dijo un hombre de barba que fumaba un abano – pero es que esa nube de harina y pimienta nos distrajo, cuando abrimos los ojos no estaba ahí – el tipo del abano tomo al que habló por la camisa y le dio un disparo en la pierna – no quiero errores, búsquenlo – dijo amenazante, uno de ellos ayudó al otro que estaba herido a llevárselo de ahí.

* * *

Elliot miraba el reloj preocupado, por lo que le había dicho Gil esto no podía ser buena señal, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Vincent – Hola…- dijo una voz desconocida para Elliot - ¿Vincent? - preguntó dubitativo.

Él no está, ¿eres algún familiar? – preguntó Break sin saber que decir - ¿está herido, no? – sintió un silencio incomodo – si… - Elliot lo sabía - ¿puedo ir donde están? – Break ya se frustraba, demasiadas personas iban a saber donde vivía – no creo que haya otra opción…

* * *

Sharon salía de su salón, se había entretenido usando furtivamente el internet de la universidad para sus lecturas pecaminosas – mañana leeré los de esas carpetas – sonreía complacida - ¿ehh? – vio a los mismos hombres de siempre – llevando paquetes…eh – pasaba junto a ellos sin mirarlos y luego cuando estaba afuera volteó – qué extraño…

* * *

Elliot venía vuelto toda una bola de nervios, subió las escaleras exclamando - ¡ese Vincent! – pero se detuvo, primero porque alguien más había dicho lo mismo que el y segundo porque estaba en frente de una persona que no soportaba y probablemente era la última persona que esperaba ver.

¡Lotti! – la miró Elliot enojado – oh pero si es el tsundere - dijo Lotti mirándolo mal pero guardando las apariencias – ¡podrían dejar el escándalo! – salió Break con mala cara - ¡tú también gritas! – dijeron Lotti y Elliot - ¡no grito! – contestó Break.

Ya se estaba formando una pelea sin sentido en su puerta – ya entren – dijo Break dejándolos pasar.

Lotti y Elliot vieron el estado de Vincent - ¡tonto! – dijeron Elliot y Lotti mirándose mal –alguien me puede decir que pasa – preguntó Break mirando por la ventana, unos de los hombres pasaba cerca.

Lotti se pegó a la ventana – ya veo…- dijo Lotti – le advertí a Vincent que debía volver, está en peligro – Elliot miró a Lotti – al parecer empezará una guerra bastante grande en la mafia, Vincent está involucrado por tener un vinculo de sangre y supongo que su querido hermano lo requería de vuelta, aunque quien sabe con que intenciones – dijo Lotti mirando a Elliot.

No puedo decir nada con respecto a eso – djo Elliot - ¿Quiénes son los que los atacaron? – preguntó Elliot – creo que son los Blue Eyes – dijo Lotti reconociendo a uno – entonces Vincent ¿es parte de la mafia y lo buscan para matarlo? – preguntó Break.

No exactamente, el asunto es un poco delicado, digamos que es un miembro exiliado pero igual no puede ser descuidado – dijo Elliot – haremos esto, Vincent se quedará aquí por ahora – Elliot empezó a apuntar algunos números y se los dio a Break – espera, yo no he dicho que me vaya a quedar con él – dijo Break viendo que todo indicaba que el quedaba metido en el lío – eres la única persona de los presentes y despiertos que no conocen – dijo Lotti.

Yo soy de otra rama enemiga de la familia de Vincent, cuando sepa que estás en peligro lo sabrás antes – dijo Lotti con una sonrisa que se suponía que debía tranquilizar a Break, pero tuvo todo el efecto contrario.

Necesitamos tu ayuda, si Vincent muere estamos fritos – dijo Elliot, no le gustaba rogarle a nadie pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban, no podía dejar que todo acabara de forma estúpida – yo filtraré información del paradero falso de Vincent, ustedes hagan su parte – dijo Lotti caminando hacia la puerta – es mejor que no dejes que muera chico, llevas nuestro destino en tu espalda o en tu cama – dijo riéndose saliendo por la puerta.

Elliot miró a Lotti y suspiró, no era buena idea cooperar con ella pero en este momento le convenía, ahora debía maquillar el informe a Gil – tengo tanto trabajo – señaló a Break – más te vale que no muera – salió por la puerta.

¡Esta gente! – decía indignado, le había tirado a Vincent así nada más y para colmo exigido – esto es increíble…- miró a Vincent – mira lo que ocasionaste – decía molesto y cansado – y lo mejor de todo es que no puedo dormir en mi cama…da igual, no creo que se mueva – dijo pensando en los golpes que llevaba el inerte Vincent, se tiró a un lado pero bastante lejos- supongo que buenas noches – el cansancio lo hizo dormirse rápidamente, sin saber cuantas dificultades le esperaban.

* * *

**Vincent ha sido encargado a Break, la guerra de las mafias empieza a dar problemas, ¿porqué el asunto de Vincent es muy delicado?, ¿porqué incluso Elliot y Lotti han decidido cooperar, aún siendo enemigos? Tantas preguntas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Pacto con el demonio

**A responder reviews XD**

**Anita-chan8 : si D8, Break usó a su hijo para salvar a la madre *llora en una esquina* según lo que me dijo Panecillo-kun/chan, dice que él se lo pidió a su padre :'D**

**Guest: el lío de la familia viene pronto D8, será intenso, solo puedo decir eso…**

**Azriel Rigel****: puede ser…puede ser… *sonríe***

* * *

**Panecillo-kun: sin más el capitulo :3 *insertar voz kawaii***

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 07: PACTO CON EL DEMONIO**

* * *

**ANTES**

¡Esta gente! – decía indignado, le había tirado a Vincent así nada más y para colmo exigido – esto es increíble…- miró a Vincent – mira lo que ocasionaste – decía molesto y cansado – y lo mejor de todo es que no puedo dormir en mi cama…da igual, no creo que se mueva – dijo pensando en los golpes que llevaba el inerte Vincent, se tiró a un lado pero bastante lejos- supongo que buenas noches – el cansancio lo hizo dormirse rápidamente, sin saber cuantas dificultades le esperaban.

* * *

**AHORA**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la ciudad y empezaban a colarse por la ventana de cierta habitación.

Break comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, por alguna razón algo lo tenía atrapado, pero pensó que era idea suya y decidió moverse un poco pero fue inútil.

Ahh…da igual se arropó un poco más con su sábana, pero ahora estaba esa respiración extraña que sentía en su cuello, le hacía cosquillas pero no le desagradaba.

Hasta que se puso pensar con los ojos cerrados, estaba seguro que no tenías perros ni gatos para que algo estuviera respirando cerca de él.

Menos que fuera una mujer, no recordaba haberse perdido ningún acontecimiento en su vida, eso le dejaba la opción de un ladrón con gustos raros.

Y la otra opción que fue auspiciada por un flashback olímpicamente rápido y que lo hizo abrir los ojos completamente indignado - ¡Vincent! – el gritó recorrió todo el barrio.

Sin embargo, Vincent no se despertó y seguía comprometedoramente abrazando a Break, Break solo quería matarlo de la forma más lenta dolorosa.

¡Ya déjame! – Break trataba de zafarse - ¡Despierta! – alejaba su cara de su hombro con la mano libre que tenía – mmm ya déjame dormir Fido – Break la vena de fastidio de Break se hizo más grande, ¿acababa de ser comparado con un gato?, porque a eso le sonaba.

¡Vincent no soy un gato! ¡Suéltame ya! – en vez de de alejarse, Vincent lo abrazó aún más completamente dormido.

Break suspiró – esto no puede ser peor – pero resulta que el universo tenía una opinión diferente, el pequeño Kouta salía todas las mañanas con su madre hacia la escuela.

Tenía la costumbre de que los martes salía más temprano para practicar futbol, entonces esa mañana dominaba el balón tan diestramente que se emocionó y pateó el balón hacia cierta puerta.

¡Kouta, no juegues! – su madre le reprendió – ahora vas a disculparte con el vecino – dijo molesta la madre de familia.

La madre cuando iba tocar el timbre, debido al golpe de la pelota, el sistema de cerradura empezó a funcionar mal inmediatamente haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

Las expresiones que siguieron a continuación eran dignas de un Oscar de la Academia como mejores expresiones de horror y sorpresa - ¡hijo no veas eso! – inmediatamente le tapó los ojos a Kouta – mamá no entiendo – dijo el niño confundido.

¡No tienes que entender esto, es solo algo inmoral! – se llevó a su hijo rápidamente de ahí - ¡espere, esto no es lo que parece! – gritó Break aún sin soltarse.

Para colmo de sus males de esa mañana, la vecina que los acababa de ver, era la más chismosa del barrio, ahora tendría que vivir con una bolsa de cartón en su cabeza o mudarse – nahh… la bolsa de cartón es mejor – miró a Vincent.

No quería llegar a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no le quedaba de otra, era eso o que otra vecina chismosa pasara y los viera.

Break buscó con la mano el lugar donde habían golpeado a Vincent – tú te lo buscaste – dijo mirándolo molesto, dio un pequeño golpe que en cuestión de segundos despertó a Vincent - ¡duele! – otro gritó sacudía al barrio silencioso.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres matarme? – Break lo miró irritado – eso debería decir yo – Break señaló la posición en la que estaban.

¿Ehh? – dijo Vincent – eres raro…- dijo el rubio alejándose - ¡calla! – Break se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta cerrándola de golpe.

Creo que pondré tachuelas en el pasillo – dijo Break en baja voz con una sonrisa siniestra, estaba dejándose llevar por la furia de lo que acababa de pasar.

Vincent se levantó rápidamente pero se sintió adolorido y se sentó de nuevo – yo tú no me movería mucho – dijo Break mirándolo desde la puerta – recibiste una buena paliza ayer – Vincent recordó que estaba rodeado en el callejón – ya recuerdo…- dijo tocándose la herida de la frente.

Una tal Lotti y Elliot estuvieron aquí anoche – Vincent levantó la vista asombrado - ¿los dos? – preguntó Vincent incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

Pues si…me dijeron que no te dejara salir de aquí porque podía pasarte algo peor – dijo Break caminando hacia la cocina, ya el hambre le invadía.

Esto es malo… – Vincent se tiró de nuevo en la cama, Break no quiso preguntar más, ya que veía que Vincent que no diría nada.

Break se comió cualquier cosa que encontró y se preparó para irse – trata de no salir de aquí – lo miró que aún estaba recostado – nadie puede saber que estás aquí, yo veré como excuso tu ausencia – dijo Break saliendo rápido del departamento, ya se le hacía tarde.

Nuevamente se abrió la puerta - ¡y no toques nada! – dijo Break ahora si yéndose a la universidad.

Vincent suspiró - ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora? – la rabia lo consumía y le hacia sentirse irritado, trató de alejar los pensamientos negativos y miró la habitación.

¿Cómo puede crear un desorden tan grande en menos de dos días? – veía el caos sin creerlo – que divertido será – dijo empezando a recoger.

* * *

Un celular sonó en la casa de Vincent, Elliot dudó un poco en contestarlo pero al final lo hizo de todas formas – Elliot… ¿cómo van las cosas? – la voz de Gil resonaba en sus oídos de forma siniestra – todo va perfectamente, solo un poco más y lo logro – dijo Elliot claramente mintiendo.

¿Y no ha sucedido nada más? – preguntó Gil de manera extraña – no, todo está tranquilo aquí – Elliot tragó saliva – ya veo…espero que no estés mintiendo – dijo Gil.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? – dijo Elliot rogando que se cortara la llamada – confiaré en tu palabra, te llamaré en unos días – la llamada se cortó, Elliot agradeció enormemente la acción divina.

¡Ahh esto no me agrada! – Elliot se tiró en el sillón, era probable que ya lo estuvieran vigilando, guiándose del tono de Gil.

Escuchó otro celular sonando, estrechó la mirada y lo sacó de sus cosas, tenía años de no usarlo – me sorprende que aún te acuerdes de este número – dijo cortante Elliot – Lotti…

Si, yo también te quiero – dijo Lotti sarcásticamente – te llamé a este número porque sé que nadie lo va a tener a excepción de Vincent y menos va a ser interceptado – se podía sentir la sonrisa picara desde el otro lado de la línea.

Bien…¿qué propones? – dijo Elliot sabiendo que ella no lo iba a llamar porque si – viendo que tenemos objetivos parecidos, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer una alianza clandestina? – Elliot lo pensó un momento – es cierto que tenemos casi las misma metas…pero no sé si pueda confiar en ti – dijo directamente Elliot.

Sabes que esto se pondrá más feo, ¿no? – Lotti empezó sabiendo que Elliot entendería el punto - ¿quieres que se repita lo que pasó hace 10 años? – le preguntó seria a él.

No quiero, eso fue demasiado horrible…- Elliot se sintió incomodo al revivir esos recuerdos – esa familia empezó a moverse, más ahora que tienen los fondos suficiente para llenar esto de muerte – Elliot quedó sorprendido - ¿fondos? ¿De donde? – preguntó él.

Aún no tengo los detalles, pero sé que con eso se están moviendo… ¿así que aún te negaras? – Elliot pensó por un momento, realmente ella tenía razón – esta bien…te ayudaré – aceptó a regañadientes – eso si…que no se entere Vincent…

* * *

Break estaba en frente del salón de biología - ¿qué se supone que diré? – había hablado con todos los profesores, había inventado una excusa rara para todos, pero ahora solo faltaba el demonio que dirigía el proyecto diabólico.

Abrió levemente la puerta y pudo ver que al fondo, Sharon tenía una expresión de casi éxtasis frente a su laptop.

Break carraspeó levemente, Sharon lo miró algo sonrojada al ser descubierta en medio de sus lecturas, pero como llevaba lentes no se notó tanto - ¿puedo ayudarte…? – trató de recordar el nombre – Break-kun – dijo sonriente.

Bueno…es que…- no sabía por donde empezar - ¿algún problema con el proyecto? ¿La madre ya te dejó? – dijo burlándose.

Jajaja que graciosa – dijo Break mirándola mal – no te enojes Break-kun, solo es un inocente chiste – dijo no importándole en absoluto que a Break no le agradara las preguntas.

Entonces si no es un divorcio, ¿qué es lo que te hace estar aquí? – lo miró directamente esperando alguna cosa interesante, su instinto le decía que algo bueno se traía Break.

Es que mi compañero, no va a poder estar presente por enfermedad un poco grave – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – ya veo, pero sabes que sin un documento oficial, no puedo creer en tu mentira – dijo Sharon tranquilamente.

Break la miró – no es una mentira, realmente está muy enfermo – Sharon se río – y si es así, ¿qué es lo que sufre? – lo miró directo a los ojos.

Es una enfermedad tropical…paramorfe esenceia – se acababa de sacar eso del sombrero, no había forma que no le creyera – sabes Break-kun…que soy profesora de biología… ¿verdad? – Break se abofeteó repetidas veces en su mente por olvidar aquel importante detalle.

Break estaba derrotado completamente - ¿me dirás la verdad?, tal vez pueda quedarme callada – Break estaba entre la espada y la pared, decir la verdad no era buena idea por muchas razones, estaría involucrando a más personas en el asunto y era suficiente con él – la oferta tiene límite de tiempo ~ - dijo Sharon volviendo su vista a la laptop.

Vincent es perseguido por la mafia, está en mi departamento y por ahora no puede salir ni ser visto – dijo todo sin respirar y de corrido.

Sharon escuchó todo completamente sorprendida, no parecía ser mentira y solo pudo hacer una pregunta con ojos brillosos - ¿está viviendo contigo? – dijo maravillada.

Break no entendió su emoción pero de todas formas contestó – pues si…- vio que Sharon era rodeada por una aura rosa que hacia que su sentido del peligro estuviera en máximo nivel.

¡Tus razones me han conmovido! – dijo emocionada – puedo ayudarlos un poco con los informes pero me temo que la semana de las Olimpiadas, tendrá que venir obligatoriamente por que es un mandato directo del director Oscar – dijo Sharon buscando una forma de ayudar.

Es en dos semanas ¿no? – Sharon asintió – ya veo…inventaremos una forma de traerlo aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta – Break caminó hacia la puerta – gracias por su comprensión – dijo despidiéndose.

Una mano evitó que continuara con el escape – Break-kun ~ - Break volteó y vio dos ojos brillosos muy siniestros – a cambio de hacer esto, quiero que vengas todos los días y me tengas al tanto de a situación, me preocupa mucho que la mafia este involucrada en esto – Break no sabía si gritar horrorizado por la presencia demoniaca que no lo dejaba escapar o contestar una pregunta que haría que las cosas se manejaran de manera loca – esta bien – no le quedó de otra.

Break aprovechó y escapó rápidamente de ahí, sentía que había vendido su alma – todo por culpa de ese Vincent…- pensaba molesto.

Sharon lo miraba huir – esta situación es demasiado interesante – dijo complacida, era probable que el material de lectura que tenía en su laptop no llegara ni a la mitad de interesante que veía que esto sería.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo XD, Break ha vendido su alma…técnicamente, Vincent está haciendo de las suyas en el departamento, la alianza Lotti-Elliot se ha oficializado, ¿Gil se habrá creído la mentira de Elliot? , y por último pero no menos importante… ¿qué estará tramando Sharon? D8**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. Intercambio

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 08: INTERCAMBIO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Break aprovechó y escapó rápidamente de ahí, sentía que había vendido su alma – todo por culpa de ese Vincent…- pensaba molesto.

Sharon lo miraba huir – esta situación es demasiado interesante – dijo complacida, era probable que el material de lectura que tenía en su laptop no llegara ni a la mitad de interesante que veía que esto sería.

* * *

**AHORA**

Vincent había logrado limpiar el desorden del apartamento de Break, que ya estaba llegando a niveles apocalípticos para su propia salud mental.

Creo que esto y ya…- dijo Vincent jalando unas bolsas negras, había despejado su mente haciendo un poco de trabajo que no venía al caso.

Se sentó en la cama, ya sentía el peso de la situación, las cosas volvían a repetirse de la misma forma como tiempo atrás.

Elliot y Lotti se habían involucrado en la situación, dejándolo sin opción más que esperar escondido en el departamento del peliblanco.

Se levantó de nuevo, los golpes se hicieron sentir de nuevo al hacerlo – esto molestará por un buen rato…- dijo para el mismo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Al levantar la vista notó que al mover un cuadro que no hace mucho había limpiado, resaltaba un papel blanco o algo así.

No aguantando la curiosidad, jaló el papel y resultó que se trataba de un sobre, al caerse en el suelo, mucho del contenido se había salido.

Muchas fotos estaban esparcidas en el suelo, Vincent tomó una de tantas – oh es bonita – dijo al ver una chica que no pasaba de los quince años, que miraba la cámara con una expresión algo melancólica o eso le había parecido.

Los cabellos blancos y la mirada de la chica se le hacían muy familiares – se parece a…- la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

¡Te dije que no tocaras nada! – Break le arrancó la foto y tomó las que estaban en el suelo completamente molesto.

No lo hice…se cayeron – era obvio que era una mentira, pensaba Break mirándolo de reojo, estaba enojado pero no iniciaría una pelea por ello, veía a Vincent muy raro, normalmente por gritarle le hubiera armado un drama de telenovela solo para fastidiarlo.

Sin embargo, solo veía al inerte Vincent – ¿qué? – preguntó Vincent al sentirse observado - ¿qué te sucede?...estás demasiado raro hasta para ti – dijo Break guardando las fotos en la mesita de noche.

No me sucede nada…- dijo caminando hacia la cama y se tiró olvidándose de sus golpeas - ¡duele! – exclamó adolorido.

Tienes que andar con cuidado…no quiero que manches de sangre mi cama – dijo Break sin contemplaciones.

Gracias por tu cálida amabilidad – dijo Vincent con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba y abrazaba a Panecillo-kun.

¡Oye no te acomodes! – dijo Break exasperado, no planeaba dormir otra noche con él, el desastre de la mañana había sido más que suficiente para él.

Déjame…me siento cansado – dijo Vincent sin animo de decir más, Break veía que todo el ambiente se enfriaba de repente, realmente quería saber que sucedía con él, no es que le importase mucho pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Sabía que solo había una forma de que Vincent hablara - ¿quieres saber quien es la chica de la foto? – le preguntó Break sin mirarlo.

Vincent se movió un poco y lo miró – tengo curiosidad…- dijo el rubio tranquilamente – pues tendrás que decirme algo a cambio – respondió Break.

Vincent pareció pensarlo un poco, pero luego hizo un gruñido de afirmación, eso le indicaba a Break que el trato era oficial.

Ella se llama Karen – comenzó Break acomodándose al otro lado de la cama porque estaba cansado.

Ella es mi hermana menor, viven muy lejos de aquí y no la puedo ver por diversas circunstancias – dijo Break estrechando la mirada mientras miraba la pared como si fuera lo más interesante.

Si no puedo convertirme en un profesional pronto, no podré tener acceso al dinero que me dejó mi familia y así pagar los gastos para el tratamiento de la enfermedad que padece – dijo Break un poco ofuscado.

Siento escuchar eso – dijo Vincent deprimiéndose un poco con lo que acababa de escuchar, no le extrañaba que fuera un amargado.

Tenía preguntas con lo que acababa de escuchar de Break, pero se contuvo, si indagaba más tendría que soltar más información de la que estaba a gusto de contar.

Me toca pagar – dijo Vincent volteándose con Panecillo-kun en brazos, miró la espalda de Break por un rato y luego decidió comenzar.

Soy el hijo ilegitimo de un jefe de la mafia – dijo Vincent sorprendiendo a Break – por diversas razones, decidí alejarme de ellos, prácticamente huí de ellos, pero al parecer me encontraron – dijo Vincent apretando a Panecillo-kun.

Mi hermano mayor domina ahora esa familia de la mafia, me anda buscando para lograr sus planes – dijo Vincent bostezando.

¿Así que por eso es que te persiguen? – dijo Break bostezando también – si, es tan molesto – dijo Vincent empezando a cerrar los ojos.

Me lo imagino – Break se quedaba dormido también, en su mente estaba la imagen de Karen, sus preocupaciones volvían nuevamente.

Mientras Vincent reproducía en su mente todo lo que había sucedido en ese momento, las imágenes de un gran incendio se apropiaban de su mente – buenas noches amargado – dijo Vincent cerrando los ojos.

Buenas noches idiota – dijo Break tomando el sueño mientras se arropaba, cada uno estaba a distancia prudencial del otro, poco a poco el silencio inundó la fría habitación y la noche pasó rápidamente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, se revela un poco la situación de Break con su hermana menor enferma, Vincent revela también los por menores de la situación con la mafia de la que es líder su hermano mayor, Gilbert, ¿qué pasará de aquí en adelante?, ¿Break y Vincent se hacen más cercanos, que hasta pueden dormir en la misma cama tranquilamente?, tantas interrogantes DX.**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	9. Consultas

**Dejé mi vagancia y me puse en algo al fin 8D, comienzo las actualizaciones de esta semana con Proyecto 312 ~ **

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 09: CONSULTAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Mientras Vincent reproducía en su mente todo lo que había sucedido en ese momento, las imágenes de un gran incendio se apropiaban de su mente – buenas noches amargado – dijo Vincent cerrando los ojos.

Buenas noches idiota – dijo Break tomando el sueño mientras se arropaba, cada uno estaba a distancia prudencial del otro, poco a poco el silencio inundó la fría habitación y la noche pasó rápidamente.

* * *

**AHORA**

El sonido suave de un violín hacia que sus sentidos bailaran y disfrutaran lo que escuchaba, tenía tiempo de no escuchar esa melodía.

Karen…- Break extendió la mano y se chocó con el despertador que marcaba las siete de la mañana, miró de mala gana el artefacto, ¿cómo era posible que la noche se pasara tan rápido?

Trató de levantarse pero algo que estaba arraigado a él se lo impedía, miró molesto tratando de imaginar que un oso se había colado en su departamento y que quería atacarlo, en vez de la otra posibilidad que se le hacia bochornosa.

Unos cabellos rubios estaban sobre su hombro, Break quitó la sábana encontrándose con que Vincent estaba abrazándolo desde la espalda y tenía su cabeza en su cuello, eso hacía que Break tuviera ligeros escalofríos.

Vincent…- dijo tratando de calmarse y no matarlo mientras dormía, pero Vincent no reaccionaba, estaba completamente dormido.

Trató de alejarlo pero su agarre era fuerte, para colmo de males sus piernas estaban cruzadas con las suyas, esto hacia el escape tipo Houdini aún más difícil.

Escuchó una pelota rebotando en el pasillo – ay no…- pensaba con horror, repasando la cadena de eventos desafortunados de la cual había sido víctima desde que se cruzó con Vincent, basándose en eso – el niño pateará la pelota bien fuerte aunque su "linda" madre le diga que no lo haga – escuchó el pelotazo con más fuerza.

Rebotará tan fuerte que le pegará a la puerta – Break sudaba frío con lo que creía que venía mientras trataba de alejar a Vincent con todas sus fuerzas inútilmente.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención –y finalmente la puerta se abrirá…- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la pelota del mal.

Vincent se movió un poco, pegándose más a Break de manera que hizo que este se pusiera nervioso – ¡Vincent! – miró a la puerta con espanto, encontrándose con dos rostros llenos de sorpresa y uno de ellos con masivo asco - ¡No veas! – la mujer se llevó a su hijo de ahí.

Ah…ahí va mi reputación en este barrio – dijo sombrío Break, la idea de salir con una bolsa de cartón se le hacía cada vez más atractiva, miró a Vincent con molestia – duermes peor que un oso – dijo moviéndolo otra vez, para su alivio esta vez si se movió.

Se levantó perezosamente a cerrar la puerta – no sería mala idea sellar esta puerta con cemento, puedo intentar desarrollar un poder para viajar de un closet a otro – pensaba en alta voz riéndose psicópatamente, últimamente ya estaba harto de todo, el universo estaba en su contra.

Miró de nuevo hacia la cama, Vincent se restregaba los ojos - ¿por qué haces tanto ruido con esa puerta tan temprano? – Break se trató de contener para no lanzársele encima y acabar con él – te grito, te sacudo y ¿te despiertas con un leve sonido de una puerta cerrándose? – Break no podía creerlo.

Caminó hacia la cocina y prefirió ignorarlo para evitar un homicidio - ¿qué le pasa? – Vincent no entendía su mal humor, que el recordara, no le había hecho nada el día de hoy, le dio igual y se sentó en la cama, un ligero dolor vino de repente, aún había marcas de la paliza en él.

¿Hablaste con los profesores sobre mi repentina ausencia? – preguntó Vincent, Break se sirvió un café y lo miró molesto – si, todos dieron su aprobación…incluso ella – pensaba el peliblanco recordando el contrato con el demonio.

¿Ella? – preguntó Vincent – olvídalo, de todas formas me tengo que ir, mañana será día libre, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar – dijo Break, se había alistado en tiempo record, caminó a la puerta pero antes le echó una última mirada a Vincent, su cara denotaba entero aburrimiento de quedarse ahí solo – cuando venga…trataré de traer algo entretenido – se volteó y salió por la puerta.

Vincent no dijo nada, miró su celular, necesitaba salir aunque sea un momento, hablar con Elliot o Lotti no era bueno para su salud, solo había alguien que quizás podía decirle lo que más o menos sucedía. Miró el closet de Break y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

Break terminaba de dar todas sus clases, ya se sentía exhausto, al menos el día siguiente era libre, esta semana había sido un caos completo con todo eso de la mafia.

Oh Break-kun ~ - una voz demoniacamente melodiosa lo llamaba haciéndolo tener mala espina del repentino llamado - ¿si? – preguntó Break volteándose lentamente, viendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sharon Rainsworth estaba parada frente a él.

Quería hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento? – empezó a caminar lentamente indicando que la siguiera, a Break no le quedaba de otra que seguirla.

Llegaron al salón de biología y ella se sentó tranquilamente frente a su laptop - ¿cómo va el asunto de la mafia? ¿han sufrido algún nuevo ataque? – le preguntó Sharon, mirándolo a los ojos.

Por ahora ha estado todo tranquilo – respondió Break algo extrañado, Sharon miró su laptop un poco preocupada – pues creo que deberías tener cuidado – volteó el artefacto hacía él, mostrándolo noticias de ataques a personas muy cerca de ahí – todas las víctimas son rubios y albinos.

No puede ser – dijo Break sin creerlo, ahora estaba seguro que usaría la bolsa de cartón en su cabeza – debes andar con cuidado Break…a propósito – Sharon lo miró.

Break la miró - ¿cómo les va en su vida de pareja? – dijo Sharon con ojos brillosos, si Break hubiera tenido algo más que el café, su estomago hubiera sacado todo del asco - ¡primero muerto! – dijo indignado.

¿Por qué dices eso?, eres tan atento con Vincent-kun – dijo Sharon haciendo puchero – dime ¿Dónde duerme él? – Sharon miraba atenta, Break ya estaba a punto de salir huyendo – no soy atento – dijo molesto – además duerme en mi cama…- luego de unos segundos cayó en cuenta lo que acababa de decir, había dado un paso en falso.

Miró lentamente hacia atrás, un aura rosa lo golpeó que casi lo estampa contra la pared - ¡que tierno! ¡Cuéntame más! – decía Sharon extasiada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

No hay nada que contar, no imagine cosas por favor – sentía que su mente era destruida con lo que suponía que pensaba la asistente loca.

Jeh algo me dice que imaginas lo que imagino, quiere decir que imaginando lo mismo es que quieres eso – Break quedó con la boca abierta - ¡ni en mil años! – dijo molesto Break caminando hacia la puerta mientras Sharon apuntaba cosas en una libreta.

Ya sabes Break, puedes venir a hablar cuando quieras – dijo Sharon, solo se escuchó la puerta cerrándose – eso fue interesante – regresó su vista a la noticia de los ataques y estrechó la mirada.

* * *

Una persona entraba sin permiso a una discoteca que estaba cerrada por ser horas de descanso, la figura se movió sigilosamente por los pasillos del local hasta que una pistola fue apuntada en su nuca - ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – dijo la voz de una mujer adulta.

Soy yo… - la mujer bajó la capucha del abrigo que servía para tapar en gran parte el rostro del intruso – Vincent-sama…- dijo monótonamente la voz, mostrando algo de asombro imperceptible.

Hola Echo, te ves…igual – estaba asombrado que esta mujer no envejeciera, ya parecían de la misma edad, más incluso el mismo parecía mayor que ella- ¿está Zwei? – preguntó dubitativo.

Si lo está – Echo comenzó a caminar guiándolo y le mostró una puerta – ese es su cuarto – Vincent caminó hacia el cuarto un poco inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que era eso o quedarse en un departamento sin hacer nada, ya había limpiado todo y no tenía nada que hacer.

Ohh pero miren lo que nos trajo el gato – dijo alegre Zwei que estaba acostada en pijama fumando un cigarrillo – pensé que lo habías dejado – dijo Vincent, Zwei miró el cigarrillo y sonrió apagándolo en el cenicero.

Hay mañas que no se van fácilmente~ - dijo Zwei levantándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo – has crecido mucho, hace años que no te había visto – dijo casi como un reclamo.

Lo siento, tuve que desaparecer por el asunto que ya sabes…- Zwei se tensó un momento y luego miró, le dio un beso en la mejilla – lo sé, ya imaginaba que había sido por ese asunto – Zwei sentía rabia el solo recordar.

Por cierto, ¿por qué la repentina aparición? – le preguntó guiándolo hacia una silla y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Siempre tan cariñosa ~ - dijo en burla – si y tú siempre tan frío, aunque era de esperar, ¿no? – dijo ella levantándose y tirándose en su cama nuevamente.

¿Qué está pasando en Mafialand? – Zwei se río al escuchar el termino, recordaba que Vincent desde niño siempre se refería a ese mundo con ese nombre.

Pues las cosas no están muy bonitas, escuché que alguien convocó a una sucesión, la familia Nightray también está participando – le estaban diciendo lo que Vincent temía escuchar.

Peor aún, la familia Nightray tiene conflictos internos aunque no sé de que índole – Zwei prendió un cigarrillo y miró el techo – Vincent…fuiste nominado para la sucesión, muchos irán contra ti porque eres el único que no tiene apoyo ni domina alguna familia de la mafia – Vincent se tocó la frente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Eso explica porque fueron contra mi demasiado rápido – el asunto era más complicado de lo que parecía, ya imaginaba que Lotti por eso le había hecho la advertencia.

Pensaba que solo era su hermano el que lo quería eliminar, pero al parecer era más grande la lista de personas interesadas en ello.

Esto más feo de lo que pensé, ¿a quién se le ocurrió convocar esta sucesión? – decía molesto Vincent.

Quieren elegir a un dirigente supremo para las mafias de Japón, por lo que veo alguien está moviendo los hilos, ya que no se hacía una desde…ese año – dijo mirando con tristeza un cuadro en su mesita de noche, donde salía ella y una mujer rubia muy sonriente.

Ah ya veo…entonces tendré que esconderme hasta que termine – era completamente irritante hacer eso pero no tenía opción, no tenía ni familia ni subordinados, nunca le había interesado tenerlos.

Por cierto Vincent – Zwei lo miraba fijamente - ¿qué es eso tierno que llevas ahí? – Zwei era atacada por un impulso de abrazar algo.

Este es Panecillo-kun, mi hijo… – dijo Vincent pasándoselo – es tan tierno, tiene los ojos tuyos – dijo haciendo un melodrama al estilo Vincent.

¿Y quien es la madre? – preguntó Zwei curiosa, ya que sabía que eran proyectos que a veces ponían los profesores – etto…yo – Vincent se señaló el mismo dejando a Zwei sin habla.

¿Qué?... ¿entonces es un padre? – algo sorprendida Zwei – si, algo así, tiene un padre gruñón y molesto – dijo riéndose Vincent.

Me acuerdo que cuando hice ese proyecto, me tocó con mi hermana…

* * *

**MINI FLASHBACK**

¡Debes cuidarlo con más ánimo! – Zwei le decía molesta a Echo – si…- solo le contestaba con respuestas cortas.

Al menos responde con más palabras, me impacientas – decía molesta Zwei y caminó hacia el profesor - ¡exijo el divorcio! – dijo exasperada. Yo también – dijo Echo fríamente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Vincent imaginaba lo mal que se llevaban, al menos estaban juntas aún en este momento – por cierto, ¿me puedes ayudar con algo más? – Zwei lo miró interrogante – jugaré al escondite con estilo – dijo Vincent riendo.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**EXTRA**

**ONE-SHOT**

**Capitulo 6.5**

**Ubicado seguidamente en la parte en que Elliot y Lotti le piden a Break que se encargue de Vincent.**

**PD: Este One-shot es para responder la duda de Anita-chan8 :3**

Break estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación, se había levantado varias veces, no podía creer que se había involucrado en algo más grande que sus problemas.

Se sentó en el suelo y vio que un polvo blanco salía de la mesita de noche - ¡Panecillo-chan! – pensó aterrado, si Vincent veía esto, le armaría el drama del siglo.

Debía remediar esto en silencio antes de que lo viera, primero tendría que ir al súper y conseguir aguja e hilo.

Solo era insertar y sacar, no era nada del otro mundo, corrió al súper y regresó demasiado rápido que el mismo no se lo creía, dado que quedaba algo lejos de su departamento.

Ahora a coser – dijo Break con decisión no sin antes darle una mirada a Vincent mientras estaba dormido, no podía creer que se ponía en una cosa así por ese idiota.

Cosió un poco y comprobó que para ama de casa no había nacido, su costura era como si estuviera viendo gore.

¡No sirvo para esto! – pensaba molesto, se le ocurrió algo, salió del departamento y habló con la vecina que tenía el niño que pateaba el balón todas las mañanas.

Ella gustosa cosió a Panecillo-kun de manera admirable, Break estaba frente una verdadera ama de casa - ¿qué es este muñeco? – le preguntó curiosa la mujer.

Pues es mi hijo con un compañero para un…- le cerraron la puerta en la cara - ¡hijo no escuches a ese depravado! – la mujer le tapaba los oídos a su hijo dentro del departamento, Break odiaba su sinceridad en estos momentos – proyecto…- terminó de decir inútilmente caminando hacia su departamento – te odio universo…

* * *

**Capitulo largo + One-shot XDDD, espero que les haya gustado, el universo como siempre en contra de Break, te comprendo -.-, las preocupaciones de Zwei y Sharon se hacen presentes, una misteriosa sucesión que fue invocada de la noche a la mañana, y peor no se sabe quien fue el genio del mal que lo hizo, todos están contra Vincent y Break es atormentado por Sharon de manera poco sutil, ¿qué habrá sucedido en la última sucesión?, tantas interrogantes DX.**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	10. Accidentes

**Aquí apareciendo a actualizar XD**

**Para responder el review anónimo: por ahí viene 8D, me esmeraré mucho ~ **

**Sin más el capitulo :D**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 10: ACCIDENTES**

* * *

**ANTES**

Vincent imaginaba lo mal que se llevaban, al menos estaban juntas aún en este momento – por cierto, ¿me puedes ayudar con algo más? – Zwei lo miró interrogante – jugaré al escondite con estilo – dijo Vincent riendo.

* * *

**AHORA**

Break se había librado de alguna forma del demonio que todos conocía como la asistente de biología, como esa mujer podía imaginar que esa cosa rubia llamada Vincent y él pudieran tener ese tipo de relación, le daba asco y escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Se había salvado de que la lluvia lo atrapara, había algo bueno al fin en ese loco día pensaba mientras empujaba la puerta – Vincent espero que no hayas husmeado mis cosas…- quedó frío, una chica de cabello negro estaba sentada en su cama, dándole su espalda a él.

¿Quién eres? – dijo sudando frío, recordó la noticia que le había mostrado Sharon antes, ¿era posible que hubieran encontrado a Vincent ya?, realmente no sabía que hacer o decir en este momento.

La joven se levantó y caminó hacia él, al ser de noche y estar oscuro, no podía apreciar bien su rostro.

Inmediatamente ella lo abrazó, notó que era bastante alta – tengo miedo, unos hombres malos me han perseguido hasta aquí, estaba la puerta abierta y entré – dijo la persona como llorando.

Break se puso nervioso y un poco rojo, no estaba acostumbrado que lo abrazaran mucho que no fuera su hermana menor, trató de alejarla un poco pero ella no lo dejó.

Oye…- decía Break un poco más nervioso – déjeme agradecerle – dijo la chica, acercando su rostro al de él, Break se le iba a salir el corazón y obviamente trató de impedirlo, no podía ver los ojos de la chica por culpa su flequillo, solo los labios que iban directo a los suyos.

Hasta que se detuvieron en una distancia peligrosa, la chica sonrió – pervertido jejeje – dijo una voz muy conocida para él, los colores se le subieron al rostro a Break, no podía creer que había caído - ¡Vincent! – dijo molesto, sacando la peluca de Vincent.

Unos cabellos rubios cayeron, revelando el rostro del bromista - ¡eres un idiota! – dijo Break lanzándole la peluca indignado.

Así que te gustan las que tienen bastantes atributos, que pervertido jajaja – dijo Vincent viendo sus pechos falsos que había fabricado para su broma – esto lo recordaré siempre jajajajaja – empezó a reír como loco, casi se le salían las lagrimas.

Break había ido a la cocina para ocultar lo rojo e molesto que estaba, ese Vincent le había hecho una broma pesada, escuchó que alguien hablaba en el pasillo – oh no…- corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta para cerrarla, ya que por culpa de Vincent se le había olvidado hacerlo.

Pero el universo hacia gala de sus artimañas nuevamente, todo sucedió en cámara lenta como si de una película se tratara.

Break corrió y por no fijarse en la peluca que estaba en el suelo, su pie se deslizó sobre la peluca haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Vincent para su horror.

Los pasos se habían detenido en la puerta - ¡pero que inmorales! – decía la mujer completamente roja de la furia, Break había quedado sobre Vincent, pero no solo eso.

La vecina podía apreciar claramente como los labios de Break estaban sobre los de Vincent, salió corriendo la mujer rumbo a su departamento dejando a dos chicos completamente en shock.

Sus cerebros dejaron de funcionar y solo se miraban si hacer nada, hasta que pusieron caras de asco y se alejaron rápidamente uno del otro - ¡pervertido! – dijo Vincent algo rojo y simulando una gran molestia.

¡Fue culpa de tu estúpida peluca! – dijo indignado y rojo señalando a la presunta culpable, cerró la puerta de paso, ya con esto, esa vecina tenía suficiente para contar por ahí.

¡Fue tu culpa, pervertido! – contestó molesto Vincent mientras se quitaba el disfraz – iré a lavarme los dientes – dijo asqueado Break, ahora sentía deseos de morir.

No te demores, quiero quitarme el mal sabor – dijo Vincent mirándolo mal – no me des órdenes – le contestó Break de vuelta.

Ahora se fijó en un detalle que no había notado por culpa del beso - ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó el peliblanco mientras terminaba de enjuagarse los dientes.

Señaló la peluca y todo lo demás que estaba sobre la cama, que parecían ser vestidos y disfraces de todos los tipos – no me digas que saliste, ¿estás loco? – dijo Break encarándolo.

Solo fue un momento, nadie me vio – se quedó pensativo un rato, Break lo notó – no saliste porque sí ¿verdad? – estaba seguro que lo había hecho por algo, había notado en el poco tiempo que conocía a Vincent, que siempre hacía las cosas por algo.

Al principio pensaba que sus acciones no tenían sentido o solo era para molestar a alguien, pero ya viendo todo lo que había detrás de la cortina de escenario, ya entendía algunas cosas, aunque igual Vincent no le agradaba o eso quería pensar.

Pues tienes razón, quería que alguien me dijera que pasaba exactamente – dijo Vincent ya con su ropa habitual.

Se puso a guardar todo lo que había traído de la discoteca de Zwei, Echo le había dado algo de dinero e identificaciones falsas por si acaso.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Break tirándose en la alfombra mientras buscaba algo debajo de su cama – al parecer fui elegido como candidato para ser algo así como el dirigente de las mafia, como soy el más débil por no tener subordinados que me defiendan – dijo Vincent resumiendo.

Eso confirma las sospecha de la asistente Rainsworth – dijo prendiendo una laptop y buscando la noticia que le había mostrado ella antes.

Vincent puso cara de preocupación – ya veo…esto no es bueno, aún siguen demasiado cerca – se tiró a la cama y bostezó.

En fin, solo debo esconderme hasta que la sucesión termine – dijo mirando a Break que buscaba algo en su bolsa.

¿Qué buscas? – preguntó curioso Vincent, tenía en mente que le había traído algo de comer – esto – Break levantó en su mano un DVD.

¿Un DVD? – Vincent lo miró extrañado, Break lo puso en la laptop – se me antojo ver una película de terror – dijo Break mintiendo, realmente se lo traía a Vincent pero el preferiría cortarse la lengua antes de admitirlo.

Jeh suena interesante – dijo Vincent sentándose en la cama, Break se sentó a lado - ¿y las palomitas de maíz? – preguntó cínicamente Vincent.

Hazlas tú – Break le lanzó el paquete y Vincent salió a la cocina a prepararlas de inmediato, tenía rato de no comerlas.

Al cabo de unos minutos vino con una bandeja enorme de palomitas de maíz y sentó a lado de él a comerlas - ¿quieres? – le brindó a Break, este tomó varias mientras hacía que la película comenzará a correr.

Era raro este ambiente para los dos, estaban acostumbrados a hacer sus actividades recreativas lejos del mundo, les parecía extraño ver una película con alguien más, pero igual no les desagradaba.

La película no parecía tener nada de especial, un hombre que trabajaba en una oficina de envío de paquetes, había decidido tomar el turno de noche en una sección que se rumoraba estaba embrujada.

Vincent empezó a comer más palomitas, ya se sentía sumergido en la historia, ya que luego el hombre le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño en uno de los depósitos.

Break estaba igual, la película no estaba tan mal, el hombre había decidido ignorar el sonido porque ya se había hartado de buscar el origen, todas las noches era igual.

Así que estuvo una hora completa sin volver a escucharlo, lo cual le parecía raro pero no le tomó importancia y siguió viendo su programa.

Hasta que escuchó el ruido más cerca, a primera instancia lo hizo sobresaltarse e inmediatamente mirar hacia el pasillo.

Se había quemado uno de los focos al final del mismo; sudando frío y riendo nerviosamente, regresó su vista al televisor aludiendo que eran las ratas y una falla eléctrica.

Todo estuvo tranquilo por cinco minutos hasta que el sonido volvió a sentirse aún más cerca, haciendo que esta vez si corriera el miedo por sus venas y mirara hacia el pasillo para descubrir que se habían quemado dos focos más.

El hombre ya estaba siendo dominado por el absoluto terror, al no saber que pasaba pero estar seguro que algo si estaba sucediendo.

Luego de estar mirando a todas partes un buen rato, se relajó un poco ya que no volvió a escuchar el sonido.

Solo faltaba media hora para que acabara su turno, suspiró tranquilo hasta que el ruido extraño lo sintió detrás de él.

El sujeto sintió la garganta seca, miró su único medio de escape – no puede ser…- el pasillo estaba aún más oscuro y él estaba en la única parte iluminada.

Algo pegajoso caía sobre su hombro; el hombre no quería voltear, estaba seguro que había algo siniestro detrás de él.

Break y Vincent se empezaron acercar; sentían miedo de lo que sea que iba a ver el hombre, ya cuando él volteó solo gritó y en ese momento un trueno cayó haciendo que los dos chicos gritaran de terror y se abrazaran de paso.

Hubo un apagón por el trueno que cayó, inmediatamente Vincent y Break cayeron en cuenta de lo que hacía separándose rápidamente completamente abochornados por lo que acababa de pasar.

Al parecer no terminaremos la película – dijo Break tirándose en la cama, Vincent se tiró en su lado correspondiente de la cama.

Break inmediatamente recordó lo que le había preguntado Sharon – Vincent duerme en la bolsa de dormir, quiero la cama para mi – dijo volteando en la oscuridad hacia él.

¿Por qué? ¿se te olvida que estoy herido? – Vincent hacia la voz de un niño mimado – no me importa…- enseguida escuchó a Vincent roncando - ¡no te hagas el dormido! – lo movió pero no respondía, lo que Break no sabía es que Vincent era de las personas que sufrían narcolepsia, así que difícilmente se despertaría de nuevo.

Me rindo…- se trató de voltear pero algo se lo impidió, Vincent había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Break.

La respiración de Vincent en su cuello hacia estragos en su mente – aléjate o te mataré – dijo Break a punto de perder la paciencia, ese tipo siempre hacia lo mismo.

Puso su rodilla y lo empujo lejos, pero se volteó hacia Vincent y el bello durmiente se abrazó a Break de frente.

Break bostezó – esto es inútil…- dijo viendo unos cabellos rubios que resaltaban en toda esa oscuridad – buenas noches…- mejor dejó que el sueño lo atrapara, su salud mental se lo exigía.

Así que se quedó dormido poco a poco, había olvidado decirle a Vincent que las olimpiadas de la universidad comenzaban en tres días.

* * *

**Un poco de terror los acercó bastante XDDD, un capitulo de transición antes de la saga de las olimpiadas, tendrán que evadir a la mafia y demás problemas que surgirán, buena suerte ~ :D**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	11. Mentes Siniestras

**Al parecer el destino estaba en contra de que escribiera este capitulo, apagón y todo sufrí DX**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 11: MENTES SINIESTRAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Break bostezó – esto es inútil…- dijo viendo unos cabellos rubios que resaltaban en toda esa oscuridad – buenas noches…- mejor dejó que el sueño lo atrapara, su salud mental se lo exigía.

Así que se quedó dormido poco a poco, había olvidado decirle a Vincent que las olimpiadas de la universidad comenzaban en tres días.

* * *

**AHORA**

Siempre había imaginado, que si en tal caso caminaría con una mujer que estuviera agarrada de su brazo, sería cuando resolviera todos sus problemas. Y se diera tiempo para él, esas eras fantasías vanas que tenían al querer tener un futuro mejor.

Pero fuera de eso, ahora mismo había algo que destruía todos sus sueños, por así decirlo – oye, no camines tan rápido, es difícil acostumbrarse a los tacones – dijo una voz, que en este momento era odiosa para él.

No te quejes, nadie te mandó a venir vestido así – dijo al borde de la exasperación y el bochorno, no le gustaba llamar la atención tanto.

Veía claramente como en el pasillo, todas las chicas miraban con infinita envidia a lo que ellas creían que era una mujer.

Vincent solo se reía de lo ocurrente que eran ellas, las veía todos los días y aún así no podían ver a través de su disfraz y su peluca de cabellos castaños.

De todos los planes que formularon para entrar a la escuela y que no se dieran cuenta de que Vincent estaba presente, este había sido el mejor.

Aunque viendo las miradas que los chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo, ya empezaba a dudarlo, no era un experto en ese tipo de temas, pero juraría que estaban desvistiendo con la mirada a Vincent – pobres tipos… - solo pudo decir en voz baja para él mismo.

Vincent volteó hacía él sin entender, estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de no caerse mientras caminaba, no quería darle motivo de risa a sus nuevas auto proclamadas enemigas.

El rubio se soltó un momento de Break para arreglarse el vestido, había hecho algunas costuras rápidas para hacer que fuera a su medida – lo que me temía – dijo Vincent mirando a Break.

¿Qué? – preguntó Break mirándolo a los ojos – creo que se soltó el vestido – dijo Vincent tan tranquilamente, Break inmediatamente entró en pánico.

¿Qué esperas para arreglarlo? – Break lo llevó al baño más cercano, pero entonces se dieron cuenta que había otro dilema enorme.

Estando frente del baño de hombres y seguido el de mujeres, debían tomar una importante decisión.

Si entraba al de hombres sería demasiado sospechoso y si entraba al de mujeres, podía ser riesgoso y fuera de eso que si lo descubrían, llamaría la atención.

Vincent caminó hacia el baño de mujeres como si nada – oye – dijo en baja voz Break, Vincent no le hizo caso igual entró – ese tipo – dijo entre dientes, decidió buscar una soda, era probable que se demorara.

* * *

Mientras en un recinto apartado, Gil veía unos papeles en donde estaban los datos de Vincent – Vince… - dijo para él mismo.

Awww que lindo, pensando en su hermano menor – dijo una voz, que hizo a Gil poner mala cara inmediatamente - ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo él molesto, dirigiendo sus ojos dorado hacia la visitante.

Que cruel, ¿así recibes a alguien de tu misma familia? – dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que aparentaban inocencia.

Gil no dijo más y regresó su vista a sus papeles – oh que lindo se ve Vincent-sama, hace tiempo que no lo veo – dijo parándose a lado de él - ¿debería hacerle una visita? – dijo ella tímidamente.

Inmediatamente el pelinegro se tensó – no me gusta como ustedes hacen las cosas, además Oz dejó esto en mis manos, pienso cumplirlo sin demora – dijo él serio.

¿Sin demora? – preguntó Ada, sentándose en el pupitre y mirándolo a los ojos – te recuerdo que llevas años en esto, si no puedes continuar, deja que yo lo haga – sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que Gil la mirara cauteloso.

No te cederé nada, cumpliré mi parte del trato – dijo levantándose de repente, haciendo que Ada dejara de sonreír.

Bien…- Ada miró rápidamente los papeles, aprovechando que Gil no miraba – esta bien, solo venía a visitarte y ver cómo estabas – dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de la puerta – Gil si vas a seguir en esto, es mejor que tomes una decisión rápido, ¿estás con ellos o estás con nosotros? – Gil por un momento vio la expresión fría que solía usar Oz cuando quería algo.

Volteó y escuchó la puerta cerrarse, inmediatamente encendió un cigarrillo ya lo estaba necesitando, pudo ver su reflejo en el vidrio ahumado de su oficina, todo estaba oscuro al igual que sus pensamientos.

Estaba dispuesto a todo para ganar la sucesión, era su deber hacerlo, no importaba lo que perdiera en el camino, siempre y cuando llegara a la cima.

Volvió a mirar los papeles sobre su mesa y vio que cierta pagina estaba al descubierto – espera…- miró la puerta y dio una inhalada más a su cigarrillo, esperaba estar equivocado.

* * *

Break volvía de buscar su gaseosa, realmente se había tardado un poco aunque igual no llevaba mucho apuro, las competencias empezarían en una hora más y aún debían encontrar a Sharon.

Levantó la mirada y se detuvo en seco, un tipo de esos que se las da de matador con las chicas, hablaba tranquilamente con Vincent.

Trató de retroceder en sus pasos, ya que no le importaba, si el quería dárselas de raro conquistador de hombres, allá él, él tenía muchas cosas que hacer, Break pensaba algo ofuscado.

Oye realmente no estoy interesada, si me disculpa – Vincent trataba de evadirlo, Break se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba – vamos linda, solo será un paseíto – ya Vincent se estaba fastidiando, no es que no pudiera mandar a freír espárragos al tipo, pero para poder hacer eso debía moverse rápido y el traje no estaba para tanto movimiento.

El chico iba a poner una mano en el hombro de Vincent pero fue agarrada por otra mano – lo siento pero ella está conmigo – dijo Break acercándose y poniendo cara de poker.

El tipo iba a indagar cuando Break agarró la cintura de Vincent y agarrando su mano, el tipo no le quedó de otra más que retirarse – que le ve…-decía murmurando el sujeto.

Jeh tan lindo mi héroe jajaja – Vincent se pegó más para fastidiar, Break inmediatamente se alejó incomodo – jajaja que gracioso, solo lo hice para que se fuera, lo que menos quiero hacer es llamar la atención – dijo volteándose mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Decía eso, pero en realidad no entendía porque lo había hecho, bien podía haber solo dicho que iba con él, no era necesario lo demás.

Trató de alejar aquellas dudas inútiles pensando en su propia salud mentar y seguir con la búsqueda de Sharon.

Ella les había dicho que se presentaran una hora antes de las competencias para ver como llevarían la situación tan delicada de la mafia, según las risas macabras que hizo por el celular, ella debía tener un plan.

¡Oh al fin te encuentro Break-kun! – Sharon salió como invocada de la nada, primero miró a Break y luego miró a Vincent - ¿Vincent-kun? – Sharon miraba incrédula.

Wao no creí que los fetiches de Break ya fueran tan avanzados – los miró con ojos brillosos - ¡eso jamás! – contestó Break exasperado nuevamente.

Solo es un disfraz, no queremos que sepan que está aquí – dijo Break explicándole – si, si ya lo sé – decía Sharon divertida, solo quería hacer enfurecer a Break.

¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntó Vincent a Sharon – jejeje tendremos que hacer algunas cosas que romperán las reglas, acérquense para explicarles todo – los tres escucharon todo completamente espantados y asombrados a la vez.

¡Me niego! – decía Break alejándose, Sharon lo miró - ¿quieres reprobar? ¿aún cuando he hecho tan elaborado plan? – decía Sharon dramáticamente.

Que mal hombre, dejar a una mujer en ese estado, más cuando ha trabajado tanto – decía Vincent haciendo coro en el drama junto con Sharon.

Pobre de ti que debes aguantar a aquel ser insensible las veinticuatro horas del día – dijo Sharon tomando las manos de Vincent en son de comprensión.

Al fin alguien me entiende, si es tan tirano, todos los días me golpea al despertar sin yo saber porque – más drama falso en el aire, Break se empezaba a fastidiar.

Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien – dijo Vincent a Sharon – si, siempre y cuando me cuentes todo lo que pasa entre ustedes, ya sabes para dar consejos – dijo Sharon tratando de sacar provecho.

Awww que tierna, si lo contaré todo – dijo Vincent siguiendo el drama aún más - ¡ya! ¡está bien, lo haré, pero por favor dejen de hacer eso! – dijo Break rendido, regresando hacia ellos. No le quedaba más que cooperar, podía sentir sus sonrisas siniestras dirigidas hacia él – ya que…

* * *

**Break ha caído en las manos de una partida de sádicos D8, ¿cuál será el plan muy elaborado? ¿qué le contará Vincent a Sharon? ¿Ada qué te pasó? ¿Qué trato tiene Gil y Oz? ¿qué pasará? Demasiadas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	12. Love & Love

**Ahora toca actualizar aquí :3**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 12: LOVE & LOVE**

* * *

**ANTES**

Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien – dijo Vincent a Sharon – si, siempre y cuando me cuentes todo lo que pasa entre ustedes, ya sabes para dar consejos – dijo Sharon tratando de sacar provecho.

Awww que tierna, si lo contaré todo – dijo Vincent siguiendo el drama aún más - ¡ya! ¡está bien, lo haré, pero por favor dejen de hacer eso! – dijo Break rendido, regresando hacia ellos. No le quedaba más que cooperar, podía sentir sus sonrisas siniestras dirigidas hacia él – ya que…

* * *

**AHORA**

Realmente no estaba de acuerdo con ejecutar semejante plan, cualquiera que escuchara de él, lo rechazaría solo con la primera mención.

Pero ahí estaba él, frente a toda esa gente, con una cinta en la cabeza y con ropa de deporte.

Se preguntarán que hacía ahí una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a ejercer ese tipo de actividades, que en secundaria evadía esas clases hasta el punto de reprobar tontamente la materia.

Una persona que con la sola mención de la palabra deporte, tiritaba de temor y pereza, esa persona estaba frente a todos, a punto de tirar por el suelo todo rastro de razón.

¡Damos inicio a la competencia de parejas Love & Love! – la sola mención de esa palabra dos veces, lo irritaba como la anunciante no tenía idea.

No podía creer que su vida fuera tan horrible y el destino lo tratara de esta manera, sintió una mano que agarró la suya, seguido de una voz irritante para él – cariño mío es nuestro turno ~ - una chica de cabello negro lo miraba sonriente.

Vincent ¿podrías dejar de decirme así?, siento ganas de vomitar – Vincent sabía que le fastidiaba y solo el hecho de que se lo pidiera, incitaba que siguiera molestando.

Claro que si cariño ~ - Break lo miró asesinamente y Vincent le valía un rábano que así fuera, Vincent estaba usando un buzo que ocultaba cualquier cosa que pudiera indicar que era un hombre, también tenía la peluca negra que tantos líos les habían traído antes.

Este plan es un disparate…- maldecía a Sharon por haber sugerido este plan que implicaba cosas abochornantes.

¡La primera competencia será lleva la carta! – todas las parejas se miraron algo sonrojados, Break ni Vincent sabían de que trataba.

¡Para explicar la prueba, aquí va el siguiente ejemplo! – una pareja apareció en medio de la tarima. La chica tomó una carta mientras que con aire la mantenía pegada a sus labios, manteniendo el aire la llevaba hasta su compañero con su boca pero por accidente se le cayó y quedó dándole un beso leve.

Las expresiones en las caras de nuestra pareja favorita fue épica y dignas de una foto - ¿debemos hacer? – empezó Break - ¿eso? – terminó Vincent con horror.

¡Sharon! – casi dejan sorda a la susodicha - ¡¿qué?! – dijo ella molesta, había despertado de su breve siesta.

¿Cómo que qué? – dijo Break indignado por el micrófono que cada uno llevaba para comunicarse, auspiciado por Vincent.

¿Qué es esta competencia Love & Love? ¿Quieres matarnos de nauseas? – dijo Break sin saber que más decir.

Break-kun eso solo es para despistar, según lo que vi del itinerario, este es el que menos personas tendría como público – dijo Sharon tranquilamente.

Además es el único en que puedo mover mis redes jujuju – dijo ella riendo aterradoramente, realmente a ninguno de los dos les gustaba como sonaba esa risa.

Yo me encargaré de que el nombre de Vincent no sea mencionado por nada del mundo, ustedes encárguense de no reprobar, si sus nombres no aparecen en lista estarán en problemas – dijo Sharon mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaban los comentaristas del evento.

Cambio y fuera, siempre había querido decir eso – la comunicación se cortó, dejando un gran silencio entre los dos.

¡Parejas acérquense! – una aguda voz sonó para su desgracia anunciando el principio del fin para los dos.

Vincent no te atrevas a dejar caer esa carta – dijo Break caminando decidido, Vincent no lo miró – lo mismo digo Break – contestó él, iban hacia la guerra.

Y la dura competencia comenzó, Sharon logró entrar al fin donde estaban los comentaristas y con un movimiento rápido de su abanico, noqueó a uno de ellos y lo arrastró sin que nadie se diera cuenta – que pesado estas – dijo en voz baja.

Lo metió en un armario y se sentó en su puesto – listo – dijo sonriente de ver que tenía buena vista – ahora diviértanme – esbozó un sonrisa perversa.

¡El grupo que tenga más cartas en su canasta, gana! – dijo dando la señal de que comenzaran, Break tomó la primera carta y aspiró fuertemente para que no se le cayera, caminó hacia Vincent algo nervioso, lo menos que quería repetir el incidente de la otra noche.

A medida que se acercaba, se sentía algo inquieto y poco a poco se estaba quedando sin aire, cuando ya estaba frente a Vincent que lo miraba a los ojos esperando que le pasaran la carta.

Esta cayó lentamente, todo fue tan rápido que hasta Sharon quedó sorprendida, nuevamente el incidente que tanto temía se había vuelto a repetir, fue solo un momento en que estuvieron en shock hasta que se separaron - ¡idiota, vamos a perder! – dijo Vincent tratando de recuperar la compostura.

¡Cállate! ¡Tu cara de imbécil me distrae! – contestó de la misma forma, todos los miraban completamente sorprendidos de su actitud.

Tontos, no llamen la atención – Sharon suspiraba, mientras que uno de los comentaristas buscaba los nombres de la pareja que discutía.

Ay no – Sharon inmediatamente noqueó con sus abanico al pobre y tomó la lista – lo que me hacen hacer esos dos – dijo viendo la competencia.

Ya siguiendo con la competencia, Break había logrado pasar 10 cartas, en comparación al grupo número uno, estaban perdiendo por seis cartas.

Break había fallado seis cartas, para desgracias de ambos que habían recibidos besos sin querer queriendo.

Era el turno de Vincent, no dejaría perder ninguna carta, no entendía porque Break andaba como andaba, estaba raro.

Vincent tomó la primera carta y caminó hacia Break que no lo miraba a la cara, el rubio enarcó una ceja de interrogación.

Pensó que podía aprovechar para molestarlo y se acercó rápidamente, justo cuando estaba en el punto en que debía entregar la carta, presionó más, haciendo que Break prestara atención.

Eso se había sentido demasiado cerca, ya que la carta no era precisamente gruesa para evitar que se sintiera más allá.

A duras penas Break aspiró la carta y la metió en el cesto, Vincent se había retirado a su puesto de salida con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber hecho que Break se espantara, aunque el mismo se sentía raro.

Jeh así que así están las cosas…- Sharon veía todo con binoculares mientras escondía dos listas más, al parecer era más interesante de lo que ella imaginaba.

Al parecer Break…está…jejejeje – sonreía nuevamente perversamente, miró a Vincent que tomaba la carta – y a ti te gusta jugar, pero… ¿hasta cuando será así? – analizaba ella.

Pasaron las siguientes cartas, Vincent hizo las demás rondas con normalidad, había logrado llegar a estar en empate con el grupo uno.

Por lo que podía ver, ellos se tenían mucha confianza y él tenía ganas de bajarles los humos, así que su mente maquiavélica comenzó a tramar algo para ganar.

Vincent ¿qué tienes tramado? – era como si leyera las intenciones malignas de Vincent a la distancia, miró a Break y al parecer el peliblanco presentía algo – lo conoces bien ~

Ustedes van a perder – Vincent le dijo a la chica del bando enemigo, la chica lo miró sin entender, Vincent tomó la última carta con mucha picardía.

Break estaba seguro que Vincent se las jugaría todas para ganar, si tenían esta competencia, podían evitar tener que participar en otras y podían regresar a su departamento sin que nadie de la mafia se diera cuenta de que Vincent pasó por sus narices.

Nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo, Vincent nuevamente estaba delante de él, pero esta vez si lo encaró, debían ganar a toda costa, aún si eso significaba lo que iba a pasar.

"Te detesto" – eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Break al sentir los labios de Vincent a través de la carta que irónicamente era la reina de corazones.

Vincent presionó de una manera que Break podía sentir la lengua rozándolo de una manera que casi le paró la respiración, Vincent estaba igual, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo y mucho menos la razón.

Las demás parejas enrojecieron por lo intenso que era el pase de la carta de la pareja 13, la chica del grupo uno se le cayó la tarjeta por la impresión.

Por último, Vincent lanzó una mirada sumamente coqueta a Break y este se la contrarrestó con una mirada de reto aceptado.

Break tomó la carta de la misma forma en que había sido entregada a Vincent, para sorpresa de este último que esperaba molestarlo y tiró la carta en la cesta.

Sonó un silbato – gana la pareja trece – dijo un juez, Sharon saltó desde su lugar, habían logrado pasar desapercibidos y ganar a la vez.

Les dieron sus premios y desaparecieron por arte de magia, Vincent debía irse de vuelta antes de que alguien lo viera.

Date prisa, debemos irnos – dijo Break mientras vigilaba que nadie apareciera y viera al travesti Vincent cambiándose.

Listo, vámonos cariño – dijo simulando voz de mujer seductora – ya deja eso y vámonos – Break lo jaló del brazo algo incomodo.

Ese día había sido raro completamente, Break presentía que se volvería insoportable estar cerca de Vincent.

Lo miró de reojo, Vincent miraba lo que había dentro del trofeo que les habían dado de premio – jeh tiene dulces de Halloween – dijo feliz, Break miró el suelo, era mejor no pensar.

¿Quién es él?...- decía alguien que estaba escondida en unos arbustos, siempre y cuando cuidando de no hablar en alta voz, salió lentamente de su escondite – Vincent-sama…¿qué significa esto? – unos dulces ojos verdes miraban a Break de la manera más fría.

Su sombrero se voló por una brisa repentina, mostrando unos cabellos rubios – Vincent-sama… - Vincent sintió unos escalofríos y volteó pero no había nadie.

¿Será mi imaginación? – pensó Vincent, pero regresó su atención a su trofeo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí XD, Sharon la noqueadora profesional de comentarista hizo de las suyas, ya los tiene bien fichaditos a los dos y sus manías, ¿qué pasará con Break? ¿Ada hará algo?, Vincent ya ha sido encontrado, ¿Ada informará a Gil o tomará cartas en el asunto?, tantas preguntas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	13. Visitas

**Al fin puedo subir el capitulo XD, no tenía internet :c**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 13: VISITAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

¿Quién es él?...- decía alguien que estaba escondida en unos arbustos, siempre y cuando cuidando de no hablar en alta voz, salió lentamente de su escondite – Vincent-sama…¿qué significa esto? – unos dulces ojos verdes miraban a Break de la manera más fría.

Su sombrero se voló por una brisa repentina, mostrando unos cabellos rubios – Vincent-sama… - Vincent sintió unos escalofríos y volteó pero no había nadie.

¿Será mi imaginación? – pensó Vincent, pero regresó su atención a su trofeo.

* * *

**AHORA**

Break miraba impaciente su celular, de todos los problemas que había estado al tanto desde que empezó el asunto de Vincent, había pasado por alto el mayor de todos.

Su panorama desesperado era casi empañado por una asfixiante cabellera rubia – Vincent…suéltame…- sabía que decirlo no serviría de nada, pero debía hacerlo por su honor invisible, ya a este punto no podía siquiera nombrarlo, había sido tapado por Vincent completamente.

Si miraba en una cinta cinematográfica, todos los hechos que hacían que eso último cada vez fuera más cierto, se sentiría mucho peor, así que trató de no hacerlo y siguió mirando su celular.

Hace una hora había sonado ese diabólico aparato, revelándole que lo que más temía que pasara con Vincent aquí, en su casa, se acercaba lentamente el día de hoy.

"Break, voy a ir a ver como estás" – esas simples palabras eran suficientes para que temblara, esa voz fría y desprovista de emoción alguna, el dueño de esa voz, estaría muy pronto ahí.

Pateó a Vincent y el rubio inmediatamente cayó al suelo - ¡oye! – un Vincent molesto se levantó mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Debes irte a alguna parte durante una semana - dijo serio Break, levantándose de la cama y mirando el reloj algo nervioso.

¿Irme? ¿A dónde? – realmente él ya lo estaba pensando hace días desde que escuchó la advertencia de Sharon.

Estaba más que seguro que lo estaban buscando minuciosamente porque era el más débil de la sucesión de la mafia.

No podía involucrar a nadie más en sus asuntos, con solo visitar a Zwei ya hacía que estuviera en peligro.

Me parece bien…me iré una semana – estaba mintiendo, no volvería jamás, bien podía desaparecer como las otras veces en esas otras ciudades.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las ciudades en que había estado, solo vagando en las oscuras calles hasta que llegó con Zwei.

Trató de apartar los recuerdos de su semblante y miró a Break con una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo viene tu visita inesperada? – Break estaba extrañado de que aceptara fácilmente, le daba un mal presentimiento por alguna razón.

Viene en media hora, fue bastante inesperado…lo siento – estaba claro que ya se sentía mal por hacer esto, pero no tenía otra opción, tenia mucho que perder en estos momentos.

Dices media hora…- Vincent sudaba frío – jejeje creo que tenemos problemas…- el rubio sudaba frío.

Vincent ¿Qué pasa? – Break no le gustaba como se veía su expresión, su mal presentimiento era cada vez más verdadero.

Es que como te levantas temprano y me golpeas…atrasé el reloj…- un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación.

Eso quiere decir que… – Break estaba tratando de recordar si entre su equipaje tenía la suerte de encontrar un revólver.

Que ya pasó esa media hora…- dijo Vincent, la puerta inmediatamente fue tocada suavemente, Break

Break fue corriendo a la puerta para comprobar su peor terror – están aquí… - miró a Vincent horrorizado pero este no estaba.

¿Dónde está? – corrió a la ventana y vio a varios hombres de negro alrededor de un auto lujoso de color negro.

Era imposible que Vincent haya salido por aquí…- dijo él en alta voz, la puerta volvió a ser tocada con denotada impaciencia.

Break no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta – Break-kun, pensaba que me dejarías esperando todo el día – dijo una señora de avanzada edad.

Lo siento Leonor-sama, no escuché el timbre – dijo en son de disculpa, para Leonor no fue muy convincente la excusa pero la dejó pasar y se concentró en mirar la habitación.

Break se sentía completamente evaluado, odiaba esa sensación, para su suerte Vincent había limpiado el día anterior.

Veo que ha madurado joven Break, me alegra ver eso – Leonor se sentó en un sillón con cuidado e hizo entrar con unas maletas a uno de los hombres de negro.

Como ya sabe, esta vez me toca la labor de supervisarlo para ver si es apto para llevar el legado de la familia – Break debió imaginar que de eso se trataba.

Tenía años de no recibir ninguna de esas visitas, ya hasta dudaba que se volvieran a dar, pero el hecho era que estaba ante una en el peor momento posible.

No habrá ningún problema… ¿verdad? – la anciana lo miró estudiando sus expresiones, era como si intentara leerlo y eso era aún más molesto.

No…no hay ninguno…- Vincent no podía venir pasara lo que pasara, todo por lo que había luchado se iría al traste, era egoísta pero no podía hacer nada – "lo siento…" – su mirada se tornó vacía.

* * *

¿Qué no sabes dónde está? – preguntó Gil por el teléfono algo molesto – búscala, es una orden directa, sino aparece en el día de hoy, atente a las consecuencias – colgó frustrado.

Era demasiado raro que Ada hubiera desaparecido tres días seguidos, era altamente sospechoso, lo peor del asunto es que no estaba Oz para controlarla.

Sabía que Ada suelta cerca de Vincent, era algo peligroso que ponía en riesgo sus planes, esperaba no tener que intervenir personalmente pero si conocía bien a Ada…eso sería difícil.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, Sharon volvía de hacer sus compras – lalala ~ al fin tengo el primer capitulo de algo escrito por mi – tatareaba enormemente contenta, si seguía observando a esos dos podría sacar material para su libro.

Desde su perspectiva, ella podía deducir que los dos se deseaban salvajemente, solo pensarlo de esa forma le hacía enrojecer.

Si, su amor es tan puro en esencia que me hará ganar dinero ~ - un aura rosa la cubría entre toda esa oscuridad de la calle.

Pero hay que darles un empujón, ambos son tan tercos – hacía puchero mientras caminaba, no se daba cuenta que hablaba en alta voz – si tan solo fueran más arriesgados, Vincent tendrá que dar el primer paso, Break es muy lerdo…y…-sintió que jalaron su oreja.

¿Quién es lerdo? – dijo una voz muy molesta, Sharon levantó la vista – no andes hablando cosas que no son por ahí…- dijo un peliblanco.

¡Break-kun! – lo miró sorprendida - ¿desde dónde escuchaste lo que decía? – Break la miró extrañado por la pregunta.

Pues solo escuché que me llamaste lerdo…- Sharon suspiró aliviada en una esquina – "al menos no escuchó nada de mi plan" – dijo siniestra.

Por cierto… ¿qué haces aquí Break-kun? – agarró sus paquetes y volteó hacia Break, Break trató de evadir su mirada analizadora.

E-Estoy buscando a Vincent y ahora a ti…Sharon no entendía la razón de que ahora la buscara a ella también.

Necesito que escondas a Vincent una semana, ahora mismo tengo visitas y será un problema explicar todo – Sharon entendía el punto, todo podía ser malinterpretado por terceras personas aunque en su mente fuera así como se ve.

No tengo problema con ello, pero… ¿estás bien? – Sharon notaba a Break tenso, había un aura de preocupación envolviéndolo, no estaba segura si era por el asunto del rubio o si era algo más.

Estoy bien, solo quiero dormir un poco… - "¿dormir un poco?", la mente de Sharon comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente, todo era llenado de sonidos de actividades que sucedían en sus novelas.

"¿ya tienen ese nivel en su relación?" nuevamente se preguntaba mentalmente – ah ya veo, pero… ¿dónde está él? – miró a su alrededor.

No lo sé…desapareció al medio día…- dijo Break rascándose la cabeza, Sharon lo miró incrédula.

¿Así de la nada? – Sharon se acercó conmocionada a él.

Pues…le dije que se fuera una semana…- Sharon quedó hecha piedra.

¿Qué? ¿Lo echaste?...se lo tomó en serio… ¿cómo puedes ser tan frío con él? ¿qué clase de novio eres Break-kun? – Sharon estaba al borde del llanto, de repente sentía que veía una de esas novelas que pasan por televisión.

Para empezar ese imbécil no es nada mío y segundo… ¡¿novio?! – Break ahorcaría a Sharon en cualquier momento por ponerle semejante titulo.

¿Así que eso eres de él? …- una tercera voz se hizo sentir, ambos voltearon hacia la dueña de la voz – no puedo creer que Vincent-sama sea así ahora… – una rubia sonreía mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

De cualquier forma, no debe haber ningún problema con que desaparezca ~ - esa última palabra la deletreó siniestramente, clavándole una fría mirada.

Varios hombres de negro aparecieron detrás de ella, ya a Break no le agradaba el asunto y tomó del brazo a Sharon, comenzando a correr de inmediato.

¿Ellos son de la mafia, no? – Sharon trataba de seguirle el paso a Break, dieron vuelta por un callejón estrecho.

Si, no entiendo como dieron conmigo, estoy seguro que nadie me vio en esa ocasión – entraron a un edificio abandonado de las renovaciones.

Varios disparos se sentían cerca de ellos – ¡Break-kun! – una de las balas rozó el hombro de Break, pero él ignoró el dolor y siguió corriendo.

¡Xerxes Break sal de una vez! – se escuchó una voz femenina desde los pisos de abajo, Break le indicó a Sharon que se escondiera en los ductos de aire.

Pero Break…¿y tú? – Break solo cerró el ducto y le indicó que no hiciera ruido ya que estaban sus perseguidores afuera de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Break levantó sus manos en señal de que se rendía - ¿dónde está tu compañera? – preguntó uno de los uniformados.

Tu jefa solo me quiere a mí – Break caminó hacia ellos, no preguntaron y bajaron con él por las escaleras.

Llévenlo al auto, por favor – dijo la chica con rostro angelical, Break la miró molesto.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó mientras lo tiraban al auto como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

Yo soy Ada Bezarius y soy la prometida de Vincent-sama~ - hizo una pausa – así que te darás una idea de por qué el trato – entró en el auto y dejó caer un papel a propósito en el suelo.

* * *

¿Cómo pude dejar algo tan importante como mi celular? – se auto-regañaba Vincent mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al departamento de Break.

Vincent revisó con la vista el pasillo, no había señales de Break por ningún lado – tch...¿ahora cómo lo recupero? – se carcomía el cerebro pensando.

Se recostó en la pared del balcón pensando, hasta que fue interrumpido por una pelota que caía por el pasillo – no me digas que…- miró rápidamente hacia la escalera, vio que efectivamente el adorable niño de la pelota y su aún más adorable madre subían por ella.

¡Ahhh es el pervertido! – gritó indignada la vecina al verlo, Vincent había olvidado que había salido con el disfraz de mujer, así que no le extrañaba la reacción de ella.

Cálmese un poco, no soy un pervertido ni nada – últimamente podía dudar de eso pero ahora esa no era la cuestión.

Usted mantiene una relación poco digna con ese chico llamado Break, incluso vive con él haciendo cosas pervertidas con las puertas abiertas – Vincent ya entendía porque Break salían en las mañanas con una bolsa de cartón.

¡No lo diga así! – contestó él algo molesto, esto era lo único que le faltaba en el día de hoy.

La puerta del departamento de Break se abrió, haciendo que todo quedara en silencio – ya decía yo que eso de "voy a comprar un helado" era mentira – dijo Leonor desde la puerta a Vincent.

Una señorita respetable, no debería andar por la calle sola cuando tiene esa clase de compromisos – regañó Leonor a Vincent.

La vecina iba a objetar sobre el género de Vincent, pero Leonor la jaló hacia el departamento antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Así que tú eres lo que oculta el joven Break, ya lo notaba raro – Vincent sudaba frío por segunda vez en el día, esto era un giro inesperado.

Sentía que era analizado como si de una bacteria en un microscopio se tratara - ¿desde cuando están juntos? – Vincent quedó sin palabras.

¿Juntos? Etto… ¿a qué se refiere? – Leonor lo miró sería y se sentó frente a él.

No se haga la tonta, sé que mantienes una relación con él, me di cuenta al entrar aquí que vivía con alguien más, es imposible que el cambié sus hábitos de un momento a otro.

Además vi tu cepillo…- se le había olvidado otra cosa más, no sabía que hacer en esta situación, cada vez se estaba torciendo el panorama con cada cosa que decía.

Así que… ¿responderá mi pregunta? – casi exigió Leonor, a este punto Vincent no tenía otra más que responder.

Si…soy su novia…- bajó la mirada al suelo, evitando que se pudiera ver su rostro, sintió algo raro al decirlo, era un sentimiento que prefería no tratar de explicar.

Por ahora seguiría el juego ya que estaba rodeado de minas explosivas, por así decirlo, era la mejor formar de describir la situación al estar en frente de aquella mujer, ya entendía el nerviosismo de Break, no se podía dar un paso en falso con ella.

Su celular sonó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, fue hacía el y lo contestó rápidamente – hola – escuchaba a alguien que respiraba con dificultad.

¡V-Vincent, Break fue secuestrado! – los ojos del Vincent se abrieron por la sorpresa, quedó tan en shock que dejó caer el celular al suelo.

No puede ser…- las imágenes de una mansión en llamas pasaron por su mente y el llanto de una persona.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo XD, Break ha caído en las garras de Yandere Ada, ¿qué hará Vincent? ¿Podrá rescatarlo sin perder nada? ¿qué sucederá con la inspección de Break?, tantas interrogantes DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	14. Debo hacerlo

**Solo tengo una palabra para describir este capitulo… explosivo 8D**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 14: DEBO HACERLO**

* * *

**AHORA**

Por ahora seguiría el juego ya que estaba rodeado de minas explosivas, por así decirlo, era la mejor formar de describir la situación al estar en frente de aquella mujer, ya entendía el nerviosismo de Break, no se podía dar un paso en falso con ella.

Su celular sonó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, fue hacía el y lo contestó rápidamente – hola – escuchaba a alguien que respiraba con dificultad.

¡V-Vincent, Break fue secuestrado! – los ojos del Vincent se abrieron por la sorpresa, quedó tan en shock que dejó caer el celular al suelo.

No puede ser…- las imágenes de una mansión en llamas pasaron por su mente y el llanto de una persona.

* * *

**AHORA**

¡Vincent! – nuevamente gritó Sharon al no escuchar nada del otro lado del celular, estaba nerviosa sin saber que hacer ni decir, solo podía pronunciar el nombre de la persona que supuestamente la escuchaba.

Voy a comprar un helado, regreso en un momento – dijo Vincent en un hilo de voz, sin siquiera fijarse si le habían creído o no.

¿Crees que me quedaré satisfecha con esa excusa barata? – Leonor tomó la muñeca de Vincent y le dio vuelta para que la mirara a los ojos.

Dime que sucede, ¿le sucedió algo a Break-kun? – preguntó ella seria, podía ver los ojos de alguien cuya alma estaba muy lejos de ahí, solo contemplaba un inmenso vacio.

Solo se quedó sin cambio – dijo pacientemente tomando su celular nuevamente y su bolsa de universidad con la que había llegado a ese departamento.

¿Fue secuestrado, no? – dijo Leonor sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo en el acto – iré contigo, el destino del Imperio Regnard está en peligro si ese mocoso muere – dijo ella mirándolo seria, para Vincent estaba claro que ella no se quedaría esperando, al fin al cabo, lo que la movía era el interés.

Haga lo que quiera – Vincent salió seguido de Leonor, esta marcó algunos números mientras cerraban la puerta.

* * *

Rose… ¿puedes traerme más jugo de uva? – dijo Oscar mientras comprobaba que se había acabado la ración del día – nunca es suficiente…eh – sonreía.

Señor, ya el embarque está listo – dijo ella con una bandeja y unos papeles, que puso suavemente sobre el pupitre.

Me alegra escuchar eso – llenó su taza completamente feliz – después de este golpe, no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada de ahora en adelante, que ilusos fueron todos…llama a Oz, ya es hora de que ese muchacho trabaje un poco – Rose hizo una reverencia y se retiró inmediatamente.

* * *

Unos pasos se acercaban lentamente a la puerta principal de una discoteca, tenía afuera un letrero que decía "En Mantenimiento".

Al extraño no le importó y pateó la puerta sin reparo, adentro solo había oscuridad, ni una sola luz encendida se asomaba.

Sacó un arma, lentamente le puso un silenciador, revisó cada habitación y sala, aparentemente no había nadie.

Algo cayendo al suelo le llamó la atención y fue inmediatamente al origen, pero solo encontró un reloj digital que estaba sujeto a muchos explosivos - ¡maldición! – la silueta saltó por una ventana para escapar del inminente estallido.

Entre las llamas pudo ver a alguien corriendo - ¡Echo! – ya con más luz se podían ver los cabellos negros y la mirada dorada del perseguidor.

¡Zwei arranca! – Echo corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el auto, el plan había fallado, esperaban deshacerse del principal causante de la situación actual.

Sabían de antemano, que su personalidad medio justa a veces lo llevaría a ejecutar sus asesinatos él mismo.

¡Maldito Gilbert Nightray! – decía molesta Zwei mientras conducía a toda velocidad, Gil las perseguía en una moto y casi las alcanzaba.

Zwei al menos quería deshacerse de él, así las cosas para la familia Bezarius serían aún más difíciles.

Tu conduce, me encargaré – dijo seria Echo, sacando un arma algo pesada, Gil continuaba disparando hacia el auto.

Echo apuntó a la cabeza de Gil, pero Gil disparó antes a la llanta y el auto comenzó dar vueltas.

El disparo de Echo fue a dar a la llanta delantera de la moto, haciendo a Gil perder el control de la moto y chocar contra un basurero.

El auto quedó en la orilla de un gran puente, casi a punto de caer - ¡Echo! – Zwei abrió los ojos un poco y la movió levemente, no estaba consciente de la situación en que se encontraban.

Sintió los pasos de Gil y tomó el revolver, la sangre no la dejaba ver bien - ¡¿crees que podrás tapar lo que sucedió?! – a Zwei le dolía el cuerpo, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que sentía en un principio.

Haré lo que sea necesario para lograrlo, están en riesgos muchos intereses – Gil puso un pie sobre la cajuela del auto – y ya no me importa, más si eso implica matar…- empujó levemente el carro, Zwei disparó por inercia rozando la mejilla de Gil que ni se inmutó.

Lentamente, el auto cayó en las profundas aguas del gran lago, luego de unos cuantos minutos se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

Ahora solo falta el último cabo…- dijo aún más serio caminando por la calle en llamas, tendría que regresar a pie, su moto acababa de explotar.

Encendió un cigarrillo y lo degusto algo molesto, hacia todo esto por algo, ahora no podía sentir culpa, la culpa murió esa noche.

Aceleró el paso cuando escuchó el ruido de las sirenas, sería problemático que lo encontraran ahí.

* * *

Break miraba completamente serio a Ada, esto era el colmo, desde que conocía a Vincent, nada bueno le pasaba.

Pero esto ya era el límite de lo que podía soportar, ahora misma estaba atado de pies y manos, apunto de ser torturado por una loca demente y rubia.

¿Sabes? – dijo Ada sentándose de repente en las piernas de Break, el peliblanco miró para otra parte.

Vincent-sama y yo, somos demasiados cercanos – dijo con aire de inspección, quería ver las expresiones que soltaba Break al escuchar eso.

Break no dejó ir ninguna emoción, a decir verdad le importaba muy poco lo que ella le dijera, ¿cercanos?, que definiera "cercanos".

Era una palabra que no usaba mucho y que no sabría decir a la gente a qué se referían con eso, pero algo le venía a la mente al escuchar su mención.

La imagen de Vincent y él durmiendo tranquilamente invadió su mente, haciéndolo enrojecer – mátenme por favor – lo negaría hasta el fin de sus días, si este era el fin, entonces lo negaría.

Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que había algo cercano entre los dos – aún no puedo, no hasta que llegue Vincent-sama, aunque lo pensaré – dijo Ada.

¿De verdad piensas que vendrá? – dijo Break acomodándose en su pequeña prisión llamada silla – si yo fuera él, huiría de ti – dijo tranquilamente.

Ada se volteó rápidamente y golpeó su rostro fuertemente – opps…me dejé llevar – dijo tocando la mejilla de Break con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

Ella miraba complacida las gotas de sangre que empezaban a brotar, sin querer le había pegado con la mano que llevaba su anillo – no puedo dejar escapar a Vincent-sama, no quiero que Nii-san no deje nada de él – dijo la rubia susurrando en el oído de Break.

"¿Nii-san?" - Break no entendía muy bien, sabía que Vincent había sido elegido como candidato para la sucesión y que sería eliminado por ser el más débil de todos en poder, pero ahora lo que ella le indicaba era que su hermano era otro candidato.

¿Tu Nii-san es un candidato? – preguntó Break, obviando el ardor que tenía en la mejilla, Ada jugaba con su cara y hacía que el dolor fuera molesto.

Si ~ - lo miró a los ojos – ahora mismo solo quedan cinco candidatos, han muerto quince en la última semana jeje – dijo como si estuviera dando la hora.

¿Piensas matar a Vincent? – los ojos de Ada se abrieron por la sorpresa de la pregunta, Break notó el cambio, por primera vez veía algo de inseguridad en ella.

P-Por supuesto – dijo alejándose de Break y caminando hacia la ventana – es mi deber…aunque sea su prometida – apretando los puños.

No suenas muy segura – dijo Break haciendo tiempo, Ada se acercó y lo miró.

Al parecer ya llegó el príncipe en su brillante vestido – dijo completamente molesta.

¿Vestido? – Break ya imaginaba lo peor – espero que no sea lo que pienso – si era así, este sería el rescate más ridículo de la historia.

¡Ada ya estoy aquí! – se había cuidado de perder a Leonor, lo mejor era aparecer solo frente a Ada, no sabía lo que estaba tramando.

¡Vincent-sama! ¡Por fin está aquí! – Ada trató de ocultar las repentinas lágrimas que querían aparecer en sus ojos.

¿Dónde está él? – dijo Vincent completamente serio, ya estaba preparando la daga en la manga del vestido que llevaba, dejó la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo.

¿Viniste por orden de él? ¿O de ese Bezarius? – preguntó Vincent fríamente.

Nadie sabe que estoy aquí…- dijo ella mirando el suelo, detrás de ella venía los hombres de negro que servían de escolta a Break.

"Ya debo parar esto, no importa lo que suceda, no permitiré que pase algo como eso" – Vincent no estaba pensando claro.

Ada levantó su vista hacia él – tienes la mirada de esa persona…supongo que nada de lo que diga te convencerá…bien – sacó una espada – lo resolveremos así – dijo en alta voz, la expresión de niña dulce cambió de un momento a otro.

Break podía sentir la sed de sangre emanando de ambos, Ada dio el primer paso y comenzó a correr hacia un grupo de edificios abandonados que les había servido de escondite temporal.

Vincent ni corto ni perezoso, corrió detrás de ella con daga en mano. Break pudo ver que su mirada era totalmente diferente, no veía al Vincent vago y molesto que veía todas las mañanas, veía una persona que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

Ada había desaparecido del campo de visión de Vincent – como los viejos tiempos…eh – caminó pacientemente, recordaba que era el mismo estilo que ella usaba cuando jugaban a las escondidas con todos los demás niños de la mansión.

Sonrió Vincent, era más divertido así, era un buen momento para zanjar ese asunto que tenía con la rubia.

Un ruido le hizo pasar su vista a una de las oscuras entradas de un edificio – quieres jugar…yo jugaré entonces – otro sonido se sintió detrás de él.

Ada bajó todo el filo de su espada contra Vincent y este a duras penas lo detuvo, tenía mucho tiempo de no practicar y ya estaba algo oxidado, pero eso no lo detendría.

Tomó impulso de la pared donde era arrinconado y empujó a Ada contra la pared fuertemente, aprovechó para tomar su muñeca y empujarla contra la pared para que soltara su arma.

Ada estaba a merced de Vincent, instintivamente cerró los ojos, al menos moriría a manos de Vincent.

Vincent estaba molesto y más fuera de si que nunca, no veía a Ada, veía a ese sujeto que le quitó todo lo que quería, veía llamas por todos lados.

La mano con la daga se levantó hacia Ada, este sería el principio de todo, acabaría con todos, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

Puso todo el peso en la daga que bajó a toda velocidad contra la chica que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una nube de polvo cayó en sus ojos y de paso llenó todo el lugar - ¡¿pero qué demonios?! – un llanto de bebé se sintió entre él y Ada.

¡Animal imbécil y para colmo irresponsable! ¿Qué manías son esas de dejar a Panecillo-chan en medio de todos esos hombres peligrosos? ¿No te da miedo que aprenda cosas malas? ¿o que se asuste tanto que no nos deje dormir por las noches? - dijo Break dando una certera patada en el estomago de Vincent.

¡Duele! – las heridas de Vincent le dolían enormemente, Break le lanzó a Panecillo-kun en la cara a Vincent.

Ahí está tu adorada madre Panecillo-chan, no dejes que haga algo estúpido – Ada observaba todo el espectáculo totalmente sorprendida.

¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Break?! – Vincent lo miró indignado y molesto, Break solo se acercó a él y lo miró.

Tal vez te caiga eso de ser un asesino despiadado, pero mientras seas la madre de Panecillo-chan, no permitiré que lo seas – le da una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Vincent se queda en silencio, no sabía que contestar a eso que acababa de escuchar.

Además no tomarán en cuenta la nota de alguien prófugo de la justicia – Break toma su mano y lo levanta – por cierto, ella no te va a matar, incluso te puede servir – Break miró despiadadamente.

¡¿Eh…?! – Ada por primera vez ya sentía miedo, y eso que ella pensaba que era el más inofensivo de todos.

Se escuchan voces cerca de ellos – tch… qué rápidos- Break mira afuera – debemos irnos, mi distracción no sirvió de mucho – jala a Ada.

¡Déjame! – se resiste a que se la lleven, Break suspira y da un golpe en su nuca con suavidad.

Lo siento…- la toma en brazos y mira a Vincent - ahora te explicaré por qué debe venir con nosotros – dijo para que no hiciera preguntas, aunque igual Vincent aún estaba en shock por lo que había dicho Break, así que solo se limitó a seguirlo en su huida.

* * *

Así que esa es su relación…- Leonor tomaba un sorbo de su té tranquilamente, Vincent le había dado la indicación equivocada para perderla, pero no todo había sido en vano.

Si, Leonor-sama, esos dos son taaaaaan unidos, creo que ya debería pensar en regalos para su boda – sonreía Sharon mientras tomaba también de su té.

¿Y cómo dices que se llama? – preguntó Leonor aún más curiosa.

Se llama Vineth, es un adorable nombre ¿no? – Sharon ya sentía las manos de Break estrangulándola cuando supiera lo que hacía.

Por cierto, ¿cómo era la señorita que se llevó a Break-kun? – dejó la taza de té.

Era rubia y tenía ojos verdes – dijo Sharon sin darle la mayor importancia, miraba su celular, Break había mandado un correo de que ya estaban de vuelta, y que la esperaban en la casa de ella.

"¿Por qué en mi casa?" – no entendía la razón pero comenzó a despedirse rápidamente de Leonor, con la excusa de que compraría un helado.

Leonor solo la vio irse y vio su taza de té nuevamente – ¿rubia con ojos azules? – esa descripción le recordaba a alguien que le hacía enojar enormemente – deja de pensar en esas cosas Leonor – se dijo así misma mientras pagaba la cuenta del restaurante.

* * *

**Jujuju capitulo lleno de conspiración, pasión oculta, malos entendidos, deseos homicidas, amistad que va hacia algo más 8D, etc ~ ¿qué les deparará a esos dos? ¿qué es lo que está pensando Break? ¿Gil que piensa DX? ¿qué pasará cuando Oz llegue D8? ¿qué sucede en la universidad?**

**Tantas interrogantes DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN ~ :3**


	15. Llamadas perdidas

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 15: LLAMADAS PERDIDAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Era rubia y tenía ojos verdes – dijo Sharon sin darle la mayor importancia, miraba su celular, Break había mandado un correo de que ya estaban de vuelta, y que la esperaban en la casa de ella.

"¿Por qué en mi casa?" – no entendía la razón pero comenzó a despedirse rápidamente de Leonor, con la excusa de que compraría un helado.

Leonor solo la vio irse y vio su taza de té nuevamente – ¿rubia con ojos azules? – esa descripción le recordaba a alguien que le hacía enojar enormemente – deja de pensar en esas cosas Leonor – se dijo así misma mientras pagaba la cuenta del restaurante.

* * *

**AHORA**

Oz-sama, el reporte – un subordinado se presentaba ante un rubio de ojos verdes, este solo jugaba con la pajilla en su vaso de jugo de uva.

¿Reporte? – se quedó pensando un rato hasta que recordó ese asunto – oh ya veo, y bien… ¿qué sucedió con ella? – dijo desinteresadamente.

Pues…ahora mismo no tenemos conocimiento de su paradero – dijo el subordinado.

Entiendo, ¿entonces está muerta? – dijo Oz sonriendo.

Me temo que es una posibilidad – contestó el otro.

Entonces prepárense, nos vamos hoy, imagino que el tío ya debe estar esperándome – dijo mirando ahora el abanico que daba vueltas y más vueltas.

Como ordene – dijo el subordinado, retirándose de la habitación.

Oz levantó la mano y un anillo con una reluciente gema, dejaba a la vista la letra A – muy pronto…todo estará donde debe estar – empezó a reír.

* * *

Leonor esperó que Sharon se hubiera retirado para dar una mirada a su celular, tenía dos llamadas pérdidas, podía imaginar la razón de esas llamadas.

Devolvió la llamada inmediatamente y esperó a que diera el tono de contestación - ¿y bien? – preguntó ella directamente.

Al otro lado de la línea, una voz contestó – los tenemos a todos, hicimos el interrogatorio y ya confirmamos que se trata de la familia Bezarius – la mujer se tensó inmediatamente, sabía que esa descripción le sonaba.

¿Se trata de Oz Bezarius? – preguntó molesta.

No, se trata de su hermana menor – dijo la voz.

¿Hermana? – ella no tenía idea de que tuviera alguna, no había ningún registro de ello.

¿Cuál fue el motivo para que secuestrara a Break-kun? – estaba atenta a la respuesta.

Dijeron que trataba de atraer a un Nightray – contestó.

¡¿Un Nightray?! – ahora si nada tenía sentido para ella - ¿no se supone que ya no existen? Esa familia desapareció…- ya no le gustaban como se pintaban las cosas en el lienzo.

Trata de ver que más puedes sacar – fueron las últimas órdenes que dieron antes de colgar.

Ahora quería saber ¿quién era el Nightray del que hablaban?, no había visto a nadie con Break además de su novia y Sharon, investigaría un poco.

Miró en el registro la otra llamada perdida – jejeje hay que felicitar a alguien – dijo sonriente.

* * *

Mientras tanto – ahora explíquenme… ¿qué hace ella aquí? – dijo Sharon viendo la escena, los tres estaban sentado en su puerta como buenos niños esperando que llegara su mamá.

Mamá tengo hambre – dijo Break tratando de burlarse.

Jaja…que gracioso Break-kun – dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

Ada se resistía a entrar pero el agarre de Break era fuerte.

Entraron y lo primero que hicieron fue amarrar a Ada a una silla – así será menos peligrosa – dijo suspirando Break, por su parte Vincent trató de mantenerse alejado de ellos, haciendo que miraba la ventana aún con Panecillo-kun en brazos.

¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? – preguntaba molesta Ada, más directamente a Break.

Digamos que para salvarte la vida – dijo él tranquilamente – me di cuenta de algo, mientras te preguntaba sobre lo de sucesión – dijo él.

Sharon salió de la cocina con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té, dejó la de Ada aparte, más tarde se la daría.

¿Salvarme? ¿qué cosa? – preguntó Ada, sin entender.

Dijiste que nadie sabía que habías venido ¿no? – ella asintió.

Y que venías a matar a Vincent en nombre de tu hermano que era un candidato también al igual que Vincent ¿no? – preguntó nuevamente, ella asintió mirando al suelo, no entendía a donde quería llegar Break.

Cosa que no es cierto, ya que sospecho que tuviste otras oportunidades, sabías donde vivía y cuál era mi relación con Vincent – inmediatamente alguien en la sala sonrió, Break miró fastidiado a Sharon que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara – corrección… ¡circunstancias! – corrigió.

Que aburrido – dijo Sharon desde su puesto haciendo puchero.

Planeabas encontrarte con Vincent y huir con él ¿o me equivoco? – la miró fijamente.

Si lo iba a hacer, estaba dispuesta hasta noquearlo y llevarlo lejos de Nii-sama – dijo ella algo lúgubre.

Tu plan tenía una falla, no sé si me equivoco pero creo que si sabían que vendrías aquí y peor, sabían lo que te pasaría – dijo él.

Ada levantó la mirada - ¿ehh? ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo expectante.

Ellos esperaban que fueras asesinada por Vincent, supongo que después de eso tendrían alguna excusa para inculpar a Vincent de algo, la verdad no entiendo a qué querían llegar con esto pero de algo estoy segura, solo eras un sacrificio – dijo Break serio.

Recordó que Oz le había dicho que probablemente Gil sabía algo de Vincent, por eso había ido a verlo y de paso averiguar el paradero de Vincent.

No puede ser, Nii-sama no haría algo como eso…- Sharon a miró a Break como diciendo que explicara por que pensaba eso, Ada estaba apunto de llorar.

Me di cuenta todo cuando saliste corriendo y Vincent te siguió, en circunstancias normales ellos te hubieran seguido ya que eras alguien importante y debían evitar que te pasara algo.

Sin embargo, ellos no se movieron y lo que es peor, recibieron una llamada que les dio una orden de que se retiraran, o eso pienso que fue, ya que enseguida lo hicieron – Vincent entendió como pudo Break seguirlos a los dos en ese lugar.

Aunque había algo que Break no entendía, si los había dejado libre, ¿por qué después los estaban siguiendo de nuevo?, aunque no estaba seguro de poder decir que eran ellos pero por el número de pasos que escuchó, podría ser una posibilidad.

Ya no queriendo indagar más, ya que pensaba que no tenía relevancia alguna, miró a Ada esperando una respuesta.

"Es como dice él" – pensaba Ada amargamente – "estuve empecinada en venir, que no vi que solo era su ficha" – la imagen mental de Oz de espalda apareció – "Nii-sama esto no esta bien".

Bueno, como sea…trata de no interferir y quédate aquí, no podía dejarte ir por el hecho de que viste mi rostro, descubrirían nuestro escondite de una vez – dijo Break levantándose.

Espero que te lleves bien con tu compañera de cuarto – le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sharon.

… ¡¿Qué?! – Sharon abrió los ojos completamente espantada.

¿Me vas a dejar con esa demente? - Sharon decía incrédula y llorosa.

Claro que si te de dejaré con ella, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de presentarle a "Vineth" a Leonor – dijo Break con una sonrisa cargada de un tic nervioso en su rostro.

¿Vineth? Jajaja no sé de que hablas – Sharon inmediatamente intentó proteger su cuello con sus manos por precaución.

"¿Vineth?" – se preguntó mentalmente.

¿Tienes idea de lo que me acabas de involucrar? - Sharon sentía la ira de Break, Vincent solo veía sin entender nada.

**FLASHBACK**

Iban corriendo por la calle, ya Break no escuchaba pasos ni nada que indicara que los seguían – descansemos un poco – Break estaba molido de tanto correr.

No hubo mucha replica ni nada parecido, podía decir que estaba en un ambiente bastante tenso, ya que Ada y Vincent, siquiera se miraban y tampoco decían nada.

Recordó que había recuperado su celular y fue a encenderlo, en ese mismo instante una llamada llegó – Leonor…- se había olvidado por completo de ella.

¿Ahora qué se supone que diga? – la excusa de que no había el helado que él quería, no se veía muy válida.

Contestó y se preparó – Hasta que por fin te dignas a contestar, al parecer ya fuiste rescatado por tu doncella – dijo Leonor del otro lado de la línea.

¿…Doncella? – no entendía de que hablaba ella.

Si, tu novia llamada Vineth, no intentes ocultarlo, ya Sharon me dijo todo, tienes una relación con ella, era eso lo que intentabas esconder – dijo Leonor tan contundentemente que dejó a Break sin palabras y mucho menos una contestación.

Hoy no vendré a dormir a tu departamento, surgió algo así que mañana los veré, adiós…- colgó, Break solo escuchaba el tono completamente pasmado.

No puede ser…- su vida iba de mal en peor, miró a Ada y sonrió, ya sabía como se vengaría de Sharon.

**FIN DEL TRAUMÁTICO FLASHBACK**

Break volteó y le entregó una daga que aún mantenía Ada en su poder – no es peligrosa ahora – dijo él.

¡¿Y por eso me dejas a la psicópata?! – casi lloraba Sharon.

Break agarró el antebrazo de Vincent sorpresivamente y prácticamente huyó de la casa de Sharon.

Solo se pudo escuchar algunas amenazas incoherentes por parte de Sharon, antes de abandonar por completo la manzana.

Ya bastante lejos de ahí, un incomodo silencio perduraba, nadie sabia que decir o que hacer.

Vincent aún pensaba lo que había dicho Break cuando lo detuvo de asesinar a Ada – eres una buena persona, tontamente buena – dijo sin más.

¿Tontamente? – Break preguntó sin mirarlo.

Pudiste haberte evitado todos estos dolores de cabeza ese día, simplemente hubieras dejado que esos tipos me llevaran y asesinaran como debía de ser – dijo Vincent.

Break solo miró - ¿ahora dices eso?, no te vi con ganas de irte con ellos esa vez, además mi nota es importante – dijo tratando de usar una excusa muy rebuscada.

Si, la nota, bien… mañana iré a dar clases, me da igual que vengan por mi – dijo Vincent poniendo a Panecillo-kun en las manos de Break.

Ya me harté de estar huyendo, ya me harté de estar trayéndole problemas a otros – estaban mirando el suelo, Break no podía ver sus ojos por culpa de la peluca.

Así que este es el adiós definitivo – Vincent dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Sonrío, como esperaba y deseaba, que nadie le detuviera, si tenía que morir lo haría, ya realmente no quería cargar con más culpa sobre su espalda. Pero no contó con pasó a continuación.

Tch…que idiota eres – Break corrió hacia Vincent y con Panecillo-kun, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Ayyy! – fue un buen golpe que le dio Break que hizo que Vincent quedara algo aturdido.

De un momento a otro, Break alzó a Vincent en su hombro - ¡¿ehh?! ¡bájame idiota! – Vincent golpeaba con sus manos la espalda de Break.

No seas imbécil, ¿crees que a estas alturas te voy a abandonar así nada más? – Vincent se detuvo.

Ya estoy bastante involucrado, ¿no lo crees? – dijo él.

Break subió las escaleras rápidamente, no quería que la vecina los viera, no estaba para su parloteo quejumbroso.

Para su suerte, no había nadie a los alrededores, se preguntaba por que siempre no era así.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Vincent no había dicho nada y creyó que había aceptado lo que le había dicho.

Lo bajó y comprobó que Leonor no estaba, tenía que haber sido bien urgente el asunto para no bombardearlo de preguntas el mismo día.

Vincent se sumió en su mente por un momento, recuerdos de hace más de años, se amontonaban poniéndolo en un estado de nerviosismo.

"¿Crees que a estas alturas te voy a abandonar así nada más?" – esas palabras resonaron en su mente, dichas con otra voz que no pertenecía a Break, alguien más había dicho aquellas palabras y había terminado de la peor manera.

Se vio rodeado de fuego por todas partes, pasó sus manos a su cabeza, como queriendo que no se cayera y destrozara como el cristal.

Debo irme…- rápidamente Vincent agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró pero una mano le detuvo.

Break había leído su pensamiento, había llegado al punto en que podía leer a Vincent un poco más fácilmente, ya que cada una de sus acciones tenían una razón de ser, y sabía que ese extraño silencio era que planeaba escapar.

Tengo que irme…pasarán más desgracias si me quedo – Break no dijo nada, Vincent crujió los dientes molesto, le fastidiaba lo repentinamente incondicional que se había vuelto Break, por no decir que le sorprendía más allá de lo inimaginable.

Ya dije que no te dejaré, solo estas pensando en escapar como siempre – Vincent apretó el agarre del pomo y lo giró por completo.

Break lo tomó por los brazos y lo jaló, pero nuevamente el universo hacia de las suyas y ahora la bolsa de Leonor hizo que Break tropezara y se llevara a Vincent con él, cayendo en la cómoda cama.

Se miraron por un momento a los ojos los dos, no decían nada, Break ahora lo tenía agarrado de las muñecas, realmente el peliblanco estaba sorprendido de su propia postura al no querer dejar ir a Vincent, en otro momento no le hubiera importado, pero desde que vio esa mirada en ese instante. Esa mirada de alguien que está dispuesto a acabar con todo, sufrió un ataque de miedo que no supo explicar.

Realmente no ibas a matarla…- Vincent empezó a luchar por soltarse – ibas a dejar que ella te matara ¿verdad? – había ocultado ese hecho hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta en el momento en que los encontró – solo que ella no usó su última arma, eso arruinó todo ¿no? – dijo él.

¡Déjame! ¡No es tu asunto! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente! – ya desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, desde el momento en que nació fue como la mala suerte encarnada, no dejaría que se repitiera todo de nuevo.

Break le dio vuelta y quedó sobre Vincent - ¡vas a morir! ¡no seas terco! – ya Vincent alzaba la voz, Break estaba seguro que la vecina vendría si seguía así, Vincent lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Ya me hartaste – dijo Break estampándole un beso tipo silenciador a Vincent.

Vincent quedó sorprendido e intentó alejarlo pero Break no le dejó espacio.

Lo que empezó como algo para evitar que Vincent llamara la atención de la vecina molesta, se fue acrecentando ya que Break se desconectó de la razón y continuó con el beso.

Break soltó sus muñecas y Vincent en vez de alejarlo, sorpresivamente lo atrajo más, ¿qué realmente estaba sucediendo?, nadie lo sabía.

Vincent se acercó más y comenzó a profundizar el beso de manera que hizo enrojecer a Break, nunca había hecho esa clase de cosas y empezó a reconsiderar lo que había empezado, pero para su mala suerte, Vincent no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.

Ya casi como si hubieran dejado el asunto principal de lado y dado rienda suelta a la pasión contenida, Vincent mordió el cuello de Break sin miramientos haciendo que a Break se le erizara la piel.

Estás loco – Break decía entre ligeros jadeos.

Tu más, apuesto que un frígido como tú, quería llegar a esto, que calculador ~ - Break dio un beso más profundo para que se callara.

Yo solo no quería que la vecina ruidosa se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo ~ - Break dijo entre besos.

Si claro malvado violador de hombres inocentes ~ - el peliblanco lo miró.

Entonces yo soy una monja que quiere la paz mundial y que no lleva habito – dijo sarcástico.

Siempre sospeché que eras algo así, eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Vincent haciendo que se daba cuenta de una gran verdad, Break le pegó con el codo.

Ouch que agresivo – dijo Vincent haciendo dramas, mientras mordía su oreja.

Al menos Break agradecía que nadie llegara en estos momentos.

Pero como invocación casi maligna, la puerta se abrió de golpe - ¡Vincent tenemos problemas! – dijo una voz femenina que era muy conocida por los dos.

Vincent y Break quedaron blancos de la impresión, ni mencionar que uno de los recién llegados quedó en shock.

¿Qu-ué significa esto? – dijo una voz masculina ahora.

¡Elliot! ¡¿Lotti?! – dijo Vincent escapando del ligero shock.

Vaya, mientras unos trabajamos duramente, otros lo hacen en un ambiente cómodo – dijo Lotti viendo la posición en la que estaban.

Break y Vincent se miraron, la realidad los abofeteó y los sacó salvajemente del pequeño mundo paralelo que se habían creado.

¡No es lo que parece! – dijeron los dos al unísono separándose inmediatamente.

No aceptarían jamás de jamases lo que acababa de acontecer, menos en frente de esos dos.

¿A no? Pues me parece que se divertía mucho – dijo Lotti cerrando la puerta.

¿No es verdad enano? – dijo Lotti, notando que Elliot estaba en una esquina susurrando cosas inentendibles y completamente blanco.

…Fue demasiado para él…- Lotti ignoró su existencia y se dirigió a los otros dos.

A lo que vine, Vincent…Bezarius Oz ha anunciado un reto directo – dijo Lotti pausadamente.

Eres el único candidato que queda vivo a parte del Bezarius…- dijo ella con preocupación.

* * *

**Oz viene para acá D8, al parecer Leonor conoce bastante a la familia Bezarius, ¿cuál será la razón de su odio a ellos? ¿cómo le irá a Sharon con Ada XD? ¿qué pasará DX?**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**FLASHBACK DE LA SUCESIÓN ANTERIOR**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3 **


	16. Vuelta a los Recuerdos parte 1

**Lalalalalalala he vuelto 8DDDDDD**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 16: VUELTA A LOS RECUERDOS **

**PARTE I**

* * *

**ANTES**

No aceptarían jamás de jamases lo que acababa de acontecer, menos en frente de esos dos.

¿A no? Pues me parece que se divertían mucho – dijo Lotti cerrando la puerta.

¿No es verdad enano? – dijo Lotti, notando que Elliot estaba en una esquina susurrando cosas inentendibles y completamente blanco.

…Fue demasiado para él…- Lotti ignoró su existencia y se dirigió a los otros dos.

A lo que vine, Vincent…Bezarius Oz ha anunciado un reto directo – dijo Lotti pausadamente.

Eres el único candidato que queda vivo a parte del Bezarius…- dijo ella con preocupación.

* * *

**AHORA**

¿Qué? ¿solo yo? – dijo Vincent.

Eran pésimas noticias, al menos esperaba que hubieran cinco como dijo Ada, pensaba Break mientras se levantaba.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Break.

Vincent se mantuvo en silencio por un momento pensando – creo que llegados a este punto, es mejor que me vaya rápido de aquí – dijo dando una rápida mirada a todos.

Miradas asesinas cayeron sobre él – si, si, ya sé…- el rubio suspiró.

¿Y bien, dónde estaban ustedes dos? – hizo una pausa dándose cuenta de algo - ¿y por qué están ustedes juntos? – totalmente sorprendido.

Break recordó que la reunión secreta entre los tres había sido cuando Vincent estaba inconsciente.

Pues…estábamos buscando a la caballería – dijo Lotti tranquilamente.

¿Caballería? –Vincent enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso Lotti estaba loca? ¿quién estaría dispuesto a apoyarlo en estas circunstancias, en las que el porcentaje de perder la vida estaban en 100% redondo?, el pesimismo de Vincent hacia aparición.

Las familias que fueron arrasadas quieren venganza, aducen que Oz Bezarius hizo trampa y no cumplió con los requisitos para participar – dijo Elliot, regresando de su estado de trauma.

¡Oh, ya te recuperaste de lo que viste! – dijo Lotti sorprendida.

¿Qué fue lo que vi? – dijo Elliot.

"¡Lo borró de su mente!" – todos dijeron mentalmente.

Hay rumores de que Bezarius no está calificado para participar – dijo Elliot buscando en su mochila - ¡aquí está! – sacó un acta de nacimiento.

¿Qué tiene de especial esto? – preguntó Break sin entender nada.

Elliot suspiró – bien, les explicaré – sacó más papeles de la mochila.

Esta es un acta de defunción y esto de acá es un documento de adopción, ahora detectives saquen conclusiones – los miró.

Todo está a nombre de Bezarius Oz, no me digas que…- dijo Break sorprendido.

Oz Bezarius es adoptado, no tiene lazos de sangre con el verdadero jefe de la mafia Bezarius – dijo concluyendo el pensamiento de todos.

Es por eso que eliminó a todos los que sabían esto primero, ya que como verás la mayoría eran ancianos con mucho poder – dijo Lotti desde el sillón.

Te dejó a ti hasta el final por alguna razón, ya que tengo mis sospechas de que sabe donde te escondes – ahora Elliot buscaba más papeles pero se detuvo, no sabía si debía revelar el secreto más grande.

Miró a Vincent silenciosamente sin que se diera cuenta, no podía hacerlo, esto era demasiado ya. Elliot arrugó el papel y lo escondió – por ahora debemos esperar a ver que pasa, tengo entendido que llega mañana temprano – dijo el chico.

Cierto, debo explicarte de que va esta ronda – dijo Lotti con actitud seria.

Como Oz lleva varios candidatos eliminados, se ha hecho con todo el poder de las familias perdedoras, muchos han huido y esos son nuestros camaradas ahora – hizo una pausa – por esa razón, no hay forma de huir sin que ellos lo sepan, y lo que es peor…uno de mis espías me dijo que preparan algo grande – el ambiente se puso tenso inmediatamente.

¿Algo grande? – Vincent tragó saliva, esta situación se le hacia familiar.

"Será el gran final y la muerte del último líder de la mafia, todos recordarán este suceso por siempre" o eso dijo mi espía – dijo Lotti.

Tendré una muerte bastante pomposa entonces – Break golpeó a Vincent con el codo por decir eso.

Por eso necesito que Break salga mañana – Lotti miró a Break directamente – debes ver si hay algo fuera de lo común en cualquier parte, te he tapado lo suficiente para que no se den cuenta que sabes algo, si encuentras algo házmelo saber de inmediato – casi ordenó.

Esta bien…- dijo Break suspirando, esto le hacía sentirse el subordinado de Lotti por alguna razón.

Ya me dio sueño, enano vámonos y dejémoslos que sigan con su fiesta ~ - Lotti arrastró cínicamente a Elliot hacia la puerta.

¡¿A quién llamas enano, solterona?! – Lottí pisó a Elliot con una sonrisa sádica.

¡No soy solterona, lo que pasa que soy exigente! – cerró la puerta.

Esta mujer… - los dos veían con desganas la puerta.

Vincent se fue a la ventana a ver como el par de raros se iba cuidadosamente – esto es tan familiar a eso… - dijo Vincent en baja voz.

¿Familiar a qué? – dijo Break tirándose a la cama, no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta con llave.

Jeh ¿me quieres tanto que no me dejas salir? ¿eres de esos novios compulsivamente celosos? – dijo Vincent pícaramente para molestar a Break.

¿No te dije que era una monja sin hábito? – fue la respuesta de Break, quien no lo miraba a los ojos.

Muy interesante, me gustan las monjas, inocentes y prohibidas – no dejaría que Break ganara la conversación aunque fuera absurda y más que todo comprometedora.

Por su parte, Break rogaba que nadie estuviera escuchando, temía que la vecina fastidiosa hubiera desarrollado el sentido del audio más que un humano normal. Era increíble saber que si estabas en un momento comprometedor, ella te descubriría.

¿Ah si? Pues te dejo claro que no sigo a tipos como tú, que mal gusto – dijo Break haciendo del indignado.

Vincent se acercó – dime eso en mi cara, hace un rato no me pareció eso - el rubio sonreía con suficiencia.

Eso era porque quería callarte, a veces no me dejas opciones – dijo Break muy seguro de lo que decía, aunque no lo pudiera creer en realidad.

Así que haré un trato – dijo Break no pensando muy claro, necesitaba tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas, sabía que Vincent estaba ocultando algo y por eso daba vueltas con la conversación que no llevaría a nada, solo a la situación en que un rubio psicópata saltara por la ventana.

¿Un trato? – dijo Vincent interesado, podía ser entretenido ver que le ofrecería a cambio de que él hablara, estaba seguro que Break quería sacarle información.

Dime que sucedió en la sucesión y te dejaré hacer lo que te plazca, incluso salir de aquí – dijo Break esperando la respuesta.

mmm suena tentador – Vincent se sentó al borde de la ventana mirando la luna que comenzaba a salir, iluminando todos sus oscuros recuerdos.

Bien, entonces al menos haz palomitas de maíz – dijo Vincent de espaldas.

Me da pereza, mejor habla y lo pensaré – dijo Break aún tirado en la cama.

Bien…esto pasó hace 14 años…- dijo Vincent ensombreciendo su mirada.

* * *

**FLASHBACK GENERAL**

***Lo pongo así porque no solo se contará lo que vio Vincent, sino todo como aconteció desde el punto de todos los implicados.***

**14 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**RESIDENCIA NIGHTRAY**

¿Por qué tu cabello es negro ahora? – preguntaba un niño inocentemente a una sirvienta.

Es que quería cambiar de imagen ~ – contestó ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Mei, me gustaba el color de tu cabello – dijo el niño rubio haciendo puchero.

Si te portas bien me lo cambiaré por ti, pero por ahora debo seguir así – la chica pasó la mirada por el pasillo verificando que nadie estuviera en las cercanías.

Vincent ¿quieres comer un postre? – le dijo ella tomándolo en sus brazos.

¡Si! – dijo con alegría el niño de seis años.

Por cierto, ya sabes que debes portarte bien en estos días, la sucesión se puede dar en cualquier momento y no quiero que te veas involucrado – sentía algo de angustia solo pensar en la palabra sucesión, ¿por qué la mafia había creado un juego tan cruel como ese?, era totalmente irracional.

Estos pensamientos invadían la mente de Mei mientras llegaba a la cocina, tenía un año trabajando en esa mansión, todo lo que había visto ahí era horrible, estaba aterrada de pensar que solo en unos 10 años, todos los infantes de la casa tendrían sus manos manchadas de sangre también. Apretó el pequeño cuerpo de Vincent hacia ella inconscientemente.

¡Oh, Nii-san! – Vincent llamó a Gil que miraba desde una esquina.

V-Vincent estaba buscándote, ya llegaron Elliot y Lotti – dijo con algo de temor a Mei.

Mei sonrió – entonces ve Vincent, yo les llevaré los postres - dijo ella bajándolo.

Vincent caminó hacia Gil, el pelinegro miraba como alerta a la chica de cabellos negros y mirada filosa que correspondía al nombre de Mei.

Algo en ella no le gustaba, era como si ocultara algo, lo más raro es que solo se acercaba a Vincent, eso lo hacía estar receloso y más con la sucesión encima.

Notó que ella contestaba una llamada de su celular, pero lo dejó ahí y se llevó a Vincent.

Vincent fue guiado por la mano de Gil que se dirigía al una de las habitaciones para recibir invitados.

¡Oh pero si es el enano 2! – dijo una niña pelirosa que aparentaba la edad de 10 años.

¡Lotti deja de decirle enanos a la gente más baja! – le contestó un niño de cinco años completamente indignado.

Ya veo, solo con la mención de la palabra enano ya te sientes ofendido – se rió Lotti de él.

Iba a comer postre y ustedes aparecen, son como aves de malagüero – dijo Vincent sentándose en la mesa, sin prestar atención a lo de enano 2.

Gil se sentó silenciosamente en otra silla y solo escuchó.

Eso es Elliot, yo solo traigo buenas noticias – dijo ella mirando a Elliot.

¿Y trajiste una? – preguntó Vincent.

Si~ sobre quién empezará la sucesión esta vez, estuve escuchando a escondidas y oí que esta vez comenzaría la familia Nightray, es probable que el padre de ustedes sea elegido de nuevo – dijo Lotti mirando a Vincent y a Gil.

Esto nos conviene, padre fue el anterior ganador, si hacemos que firme el acta podemos detener esto y evitar más muertes innecesarias – dijo Gil algo serio.

Esto era el deseo de Nana – dijo Elliot mirando el suelo.

Lotti no agregó nada más, estaba claro lo que sucedía.

Tres años antes se había dado otra sucesión en la que la niñera de todos fue asesinada por accidente, al ser muy pequeños la gente diría que no lo deberían de recordar, pero todos tenían esos recuerdos muy arraigados en su mente.

La puerta fue tocada suavemente – voy a pasar – era la voz de Mei.

Todos se miraron, Vincent fue a abrirle la puerta – postre ~ – dijo Vincent.

Niños les dejo el postre aquí, Vincent me tengo que ir temprano, así que nos vemos mañana – dijo ella sintiendo la mirada de Gil.

Si – dijo algo desganado pero lo disimuló, le gustaba la manera de ser de ella, no lo miraba como si fuera un tabú siquiera mirarlo como hacían los demás, fuera de Elliot, Lotti y Gil.

Incluso su propio "padre" evitaba hablarle, estar en esa mansión fue algo asfixiante hasta que llegó ella.

Ella se retiró algo apurada mirando el reloj – llegaré tarde…- se iba quitando el delantal por el camino, hasta que llegó a la entrada principal.

Oh Mei-chan ¿te vas tan temprano? – dijo el guardia de la entrada.

Si, es que necesito ir a una cita médica – dijo ella con una sonrisa parando el taxi.

Lléveme al centro comercial – dijo ella, poniéndose unos lentes de sol, en unos 30 minutos ya estaba en el sitio acordado. Lo de la cita médica era mentira, debía encontrarse con esa persona.

Caminó rápido hacia los restaurantes que estaban al final de todo el centro, no debía ser vista por nadie.

¡Llegas tarde! – dijo una señora algo molesta.

Leonor-sama, disculpe…- dijo ella completamente apenada.

Ya da igual, siéntate Lineth – dijo Leonor suspirando y dando un sorbo a su café.

¿Y qué tal está él? – preguntó Leonor.

Él esta… ¡creciendo y se ve tan kawaii cuando sonríe! – saca un manojo de fotos que espantan a Leonor.

¿Has pensado en ser una acosadora profesional? – dijo Leonor algo asustada tomando una foto de paso.

Es normal que tome demasiadas fotos de él, soy su madre… - las fotos solo eran de Vincent en muchas poses y lugares de la casa.

Ok, ok, no he dicho nada, hay que aceptarlo tu hijo parece una niña – Leonor se rió al ver una foto en que Lineth le había puesto un vestido.

Como me costó ponerle ese vestido – dijo ella sonriendo siniestramente que daba miedo.

¿Y cómo va el otro asunto? – preguntó Leonor robándose la foto de Vincent vestido de niña, le había gustado.

¡Oye! – Lineth hizo puchero.

Bueno…vi algunas cintas de vigilancia en donde se veían venir a la pareja Regnard junto con su hija y acompañado de ese representante legal – dijo Lineth seria.

Las fechas eran de hace tres años, justo antes del accidente, traté de sacarle información al personal pero resulta que todos fueron contratados después de eso, y los anteriores no los encuentro por ningún lado – Lineth sacó un cuaderno en donde estaban todos los nombres.

Espero que tengas más suerte que yo buscándolos – se lo entregó a Leonor.

Todo sucedió el mismo día que la sucesión eh…- Leonor repasaba los hechos.

Por cierto, ¿parezco sospechosa? – dijo Lineth mirando su reflejo en un espejo.

¿Por qué? ¿alguien te reconoció? – dijo Leonor alarmada.

No creo, después de todo con la cirugía no parezco a mi yo de entonces, pero el hermano mayor de Vincent se la pasa mirándome, creo que no le caigo bien – dijo ella llorosa.

Será que tiene un complejo de hermano, es normal – hizo una pausa – en fin, necesito que reunas toda la evidencia para encarcelar a su padre, es el sospechoso principal de la muerte de los padres de Kevin y Elisa, si no hubiera pasado eso, ahora no tendríamos que lidiar con ese maldito representante – Leonor apretó los puños.

Leonor-sama ya me comí mi helado, ¿pudo comprar otro? – un niño de cabello blanco y mirada perdida aparecía.

¿Este es Kevin? – Lineth vio al infante emocionada y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Es kawaii – lo abrazó para espanto de Kevin.

¡Déjame! – dijo Kevin inútilmente - ¡Leonor sálvame de esta señora loca! – rogó pero Leonor se hizo la loca, ya tenía algo con que amenazarlo si no se portaba bien.

¿Señora? – Kevin pudo ver un tic nervioso en el rostro de Lineth – solo tengo 20 años y 72 meses – jaló las mejillas de Kevin.

¡Tienes 26 de todas formas! – dijo él, acomodándose.

Mira Kevin, si todo sale bien traeré a mi hijo para que juegue contigo, quiero que sean amigos – dijo ella tranquilamente mientras le enseñaba una foto.

Parece una niña…- es todo lo que pudo decir Kevin.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora, prometo no desaparecer totalmente para traerles la segunda parte de este violento flashback la otra semana.**

**El destino los había juntado indirectamente, ¿qué ese accidente que tanto mencionan? ¿quién ese maldito representante que menciona Leonor? ¿por qué Lineth oculta su identidad llamándose Mei? ¿o es solo por espionaje? Tantas interrogantes DX**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	17. Vuelta a los recuerdos Parte II

**Ya que muchos quedamos con ganas de más del polémico flashback, comienzo actualizando este fic 8D**

**Pero antes de eso... 83**

**Hora de responder a reviews **

**Sumiko Saya Nightray: Lineth es la madre de Vincent solo, la máma biológica de Gil es otra D:**

**Anita-chan8: Break me matará si toco su colección de fotos de Vincent vestido de chica ;w; ok no XD, le robaré una para enseñártela auajauajaua 8D *va suicidamente a la bóveda(?)***

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 17: VUELTA A LOS RECUERDOS**

**PARTE II**

* * *

**ANTES, EN EL FLASHBACK…**

Si~ sobre quién empezará la sucesión esta vez, estuve escuchando a escondidas y oí que esta vez comenzaría la familia Nightray, es probable que el padre de ustedes sea elegido de nuevo – dijo Lotti mirando a Vincent y a Gil.

Esto nos conviene, padre fue el anterior ganador, si hacemos que firme el acta podemos detener esto y evitar más muertes innecesarias – dijo Gil algo serio.

* * *

Mira Kevin, si todo sale bien traeré a mi hijo para que juegue contigo, quiero que sean amigos – dijo ella tranquilamente mientras le enseñaba una foto.

Parece una niña…- es todo lo que pudo decir Kevin.

* * *

**AHORA**

Dime Gilbert, ¿qué piensas de la sirvienta Mei? – dijo un hombre mirando por las persianas, afuera jugaba Vincent con Mei tranquilamente.

Es sospechosa, no confío en ella padre – dijo el niño secamente.

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa y miro a Gil – siempre tan directo, tienes que aprender a ser un poco suave, por eso Vincent no le gusta estar mucho a tu lado – dijo él.

Hay que ser estricto con él o sino bajará la guardia y pasará lo de Nana – dijo sin miramientos Gil.

Además…alguien tiene que estar pendiente de todo, madre no quiere siquiera verlo…- Gil bajó la mirada.

Solo hay que dejarle tiempo para que lo acepte, por ahora haremos esto, ustedes se irán de viaje al extranjero – dijo como orden a Gil.

Pero… ¿y la sucesión? – esto no le gustaba a Gil, esto era un cambio que no esperaba, podía afectar el plan que habían formado todos.

No te preocupes por ello – dijo el hombre volviendo a su puesto. A simple vista era casi idéntico a Gil, solo que mucho más adulto.

Aunque hay algo en que me puedes ayudar, hay una familia que quiere unirse a la nuestra, podrías acompañarme ya que tienen un niño de tu edad – Gil asintió en respuesta, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Vincent solo, pero debía estudiar el terreno primero.

Iré a despedirme de Vincent e iré con usted padre – dijo haciendo reverencia y saliendo del estudio rápidamente con rumbo al patio.

Le hizo señas a Vincent para que se acercara, el aludido entendió y fue donde su hermano – escucha Vince, padre y yo saldremos para ver a otra familia, tu aprovecha para conseguir el sello y el acta, pero intenta que nadie te descubra – dijo Gil en baja voz.

Esta bien Nii-san – era una misión que le había dado su hermano mayor al fin, ya comenzaba a pensar que de verdad no le agradaba él, pero esto demostraba lo contrario.

Vieron que su padre se dirigía al coche y Gil miró a Vincent – debo irme Vince, buena suerte – dijo Gil sonriendo, era la primera vez que veía que él hacia eso.

¡Ve con cuidado Nii-san! – solo alcanzó a decir Vincent.

* * *

En otra parte - ¿Ya los llamaste? – preguntó alguien que llevaba gafas que brillaban en la oscuridad debido al reflejo, era lo único que se podía ver de él.

Si, estarán en un momento aquí – otro sujeto con traje contestó mirando su reloj.

Y supongo que trae a uno de sus hijos – preguntó el de gafas.

Si, ese debe ser el futuro heredero, aunque escuché que tiene otro hijo – el de sombrero dijo buscando sus cigarrillos.

Si, pero ese es un hijo bastardo, no me interesa aunque lo podemos usar también – se río el de gafas.

La radio portátil sonó de un momento a otro – ya están aquí – los dos sonrieron.

Hora del teatro, llama al mocoso – dijo el de gafas levantándose de su sillón.

¡Bienvenidos! – una mujer recibió a Gil y a su padre.

Usted debe ser la señora de la casa, es un gusto – el padre de Gil se portaba de manera Cortez, aunque podría ser idea de Gil pero estaba algo incomodo o parecía estarlo.

¿Este es su hijo? Se parecen mucho, voy a llevarlo para que juegue con mi Oz- la mujer casi lo arrastró con ella.

¿Oz? Se llama como alguien que conozco…- frente a él estaba un cuico rubio de ojos verdes.

Oh, parece que este es el teatro número 13, ¿sabes Gil? – dijo Oz mirándolo amistosamente aunque había algo frío en su expresión.

¿Q-Qué? – dijo Gil sin entender.

Todos morirán de nuevo – Gil miró atrás y enseguida se escuchó una explosión en la casa, seguido de muchos disparos.

¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Padre! – Gil trató de correr de vuelta a la casa pero ni Oz ni la mujer lo dejaron.

Lo siento, me contrataron para que no te dejará ir hacia allá – dijo la mujer algo molesta con lo terco que se comportaba Gil.

Gil mordió la mano de la mujer - ¡maldito mocoso! – ella comenzó a disparar pero Oz la detuvo.

No puedes matarlo, dañarías todo el plan – dijo Oz, serio y molesto.

¡Padre! – Gil se movió como pudo en el mar de fuego, habían muertos por todas partes, era un panorama horrible.

Oh pero que tenemos aquí – dijo el hombre de gafas y abrigo negro caminando hacia él.

¿No se supone que deberías aparecer al final? – lo jaló hacia él y le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza.

Es mejor que salgas Robert Nightray, si es que no quieres perder a tu hijo – quitó el seguro, Gil sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

Unos pasos lo pusieron en alerta mientras sonreía – eso es pensar con la cabeza – dijo él, mirando que Robert salía de una esquina.

Gil estaba en su límite, estaba apunto de llorar – Gil no llores, tienes que ser fuerte para lo que viene… - miró al sujeto de gafas.

Déjalo ir – dijo serio Robert.

Eso depende de ti, solo quédate quieto un momento - dijo el de gafas dándole una señal al del sombrero que estaba parado detrás de Robert.

Ya Robert sabía lo que iba a suceder y cerró los ojos, pero antes le dio una última mirada a Gil – cuida de Vincent… - un certero disparo se incrustó en el cráneo de Robert, quitándole la vida al instante.

Gil solo vio como se desplomaba el cuerpo de su padre frente a sus ojos - ¡Noooo! – se arrastró hacia él en pleno llanto.

Jejeje ahora pasaste a ser el actual candidato, imagino que quieres decir algunas palabras sobre esto – el de gafas sacó un control remoto y señaló una pantalla.

Ahora para demostrarte que no andamos con bromas sobre tu rendición, te dejaré ver esto – presionó uno de los botones y en la pantalla apareció la imagen del cuarto de su madre, la cual estaba acostada tomando una siesta.

De repente, toda el ala sur de ese edificio de la Mansión estalló sin previo aviso manchando la pantalla de rojo.

¡Madre! – Gil empezó a vomitar del asco, ahora mismo acababa de ver algo espantoso.

Es cierto, tenía que explicar sobre lo de la rendición, es un error mío~ - Gil lo miró iracundo al escuchar que dijo eso.

No me mires así, ahora que lo pienso, queda aún ese hermano bastardo – cambio la cámara al estudio de su difunto padre.

* * *

Se podía ver a Vincent buscando el sello y Mei lo acompañaba, quien para entretenerse leía la agenda de Robert.

¡No encuentro nada! – Vincent se estaba rindiendo ya, no había encontrado nada y ya llevaba tres horas buscando.

Me pregunto que habrá sido ese ruido – dijo Mei algo extrañada y curiosa, había aprovechado para infiltrarse en el estudio con Vincent, tal vez podía descubrir algo interesante.

Dio vuelta a la pagina y quedó estupefacta - ¿familia Bezarius? ¡eso es imposible! – no había forma que ellos estuvieran involucrados con la mafia, no tenían ni siquiera capital monetario para ello.

Notó que había marcada una reunión para el día de hoy – esto es demasiado extraño – memorizó el número.

Oye Mei, encontré un extraño reloj aquí, en esta gaveta – dijo Vincent inocentemente.

¿Reloj? – Mei se acercó a ver de qué se trataba pero se espantó al ver que era.

¡Es una bomba! – Mei tomó a Vincent cuando vio que solo marcaba 2 segundos para explotar y saltó por la ventana sin pensar.

Todo el lugar explotó, Mei y Vincent rodaron por el suelo.

¡Mei! – gritó Vincent. Ella se había roto la pierna al saltar desde el segundo piso.

* * *

Al parecer tenemos una espía – dijo el del sombrero – sabe de la familia Bezarius, avisaré a ese tipo para que se encargue –dijo sacando su celular.

¡Vincent! – Gil se lanzó sobre el de gafas pero este lo pateó en el estomago tirándolo al suelo.

¡Calla! – le puso el pie sobre su pecho para que no se moviera.

* * *

En la mansión, todo ardía, la última explosión había sido más grande que la primera.

Mei por instinto sabía que debía sacar a Vincent de ahí, era peligroso, quizás la sucesión había comenzado aunque lo dudaba, solo Robert podía comenzarla.

Ya estaban próximos a la entrada pero vieron que el guardia era silenciado con un disparo en la cabeza.

¿A dónde van? – otro sujeto había aparecido y este era un poco mayor pero vestía como un mafioso, algo que indicaba que debían correr.

Mei se apoyaba de Vincent para moverse, debían buscar un escondite por el momento pero entrar a la mansión no era una opción.

Mei hay una salida en la cerca, es un agujero que hice una vez – dijo Vincent, hace unos meses había robado herramientas para hacer ese agujero y escapar, prefería mil veces estar en ese albergue que vivir en la mansión.

Es perfecto, vamos ahí – lograron escabullírsele al matón que los perseguía y llegar lentamente a la cerca en donde estaba esa salida.

Pero un disparo detuvo todo, había herido el hombro de Mei - ¡Mei! – Vincent gritó desesperado.

Mei disparó hacia él y rodó con Vincent hacia el agujero que estaba conectado a un túnel por el que corrieron a duras penas, mientras el matón venía detrás de ellos.

¡Deténganse sabandijas! – dieron vuelta para encontrarse con un túnel aún más pequeño que conectaba a una calle.

No puedo ir por ahí… - agarró a Vincent – vete y escóndete, ve a este lugar y di que vas de parte mía – le dio unos fósforos que tenía el logo de una discoteca muy poco conocida.

Pregunta por Zwei o por Echo – dijo empujándolo.

¡Mei! - Vincent trató de no deslizarse, agarrándose de las paredes y luego Mei le indicó que hiciera silencio.

Vaya, ya te cansaste de correr – dijo el matón algo agitado.

Se puede decir, con una pierna rota no se puede hacer mucho – miró el arma, tenía un diseño muy peculiar.

Que linda arma, me parece haber visto ese diseño antes…- se quedó pensando un momento.

¡¿El emblema Regnard?! ¡esto no puede ser! – nada tenía sentido para Mei, esta era una evidencia contradictoria.

Espera un momento, no me digas que tú eres…siempre fuiste el culpable, tu er- –un sonoro disparo retumbo por todo el túnel, algo cayó en el suelo indicándole al Vincent lo peor.

Sus manos se resbalaban, ya no podía sostenerse más, Vincent cayó estrepitosamente hacia el fondo.

* * *

Sonó el celular del sujeto del sombrero – dice el que el bastardo escapó – dijo algo molesto.

Bien ~ ahora le toca al chico, te ofreceremos este trato, no perseguiremos a tu hermano bastardo si cooperas con nosotros – le apuntó en la cabeza con el arma a Gil.

"Cuida de Vincent" – esas palabras vinieron a su mente mientras veía el cadáver de su padre.

Lo haré…- "Vincent vete muy lejos, no dejes que te atrapen", rogaba en su mente mientras lloraba, todo había terminado para él, sería un títere de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Mientras muy lejos de ahí, en las cercanías de una discoteca de poca monta, un niño pequeño caminaba en la lluvia muy solo.

Había algunas personas en el lugar que lo vieron entrar pero pasaron de él casi al instante, Vincent hacia lo mismo con ellos.

Habían muchas fotos de lo que le parecía que eran las dueñas en diferentes lugares, era algo gracioso ver sus expresiones.

Hasta que su vista se topó con un rostro familiar - ¿Mei? – se acercó para verla mejor, tenía un bebé en brazos y hacía muecas con la cara, se veía totalmente como otra persona pero esas expresiones las reconocería en cualquier parte.

Pudo ver que había algo escrito como firma – Para Zwei y Echo, la foto de mi bishounen hijo, muéranse de la envidia ~, se llama Vincent – pudo leer.

Ja…ja…debe ser una broma – su mirada se vació completamente.

Ja…ja…no puede ser…- cayó de rodillas mientras seguía mirando la foto.

Zwei caminó hacia ese lado y vio que estaba Vincent en el suelo mirando la foto - ¡oye niño, este no es lugar para que juegues! – ella se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros.

Jaja…era mi madre…y ahora está muerta…-Vincent colapsó en brazos de Zwei.

¡Oye, despierta! – no sabía que le había pasado al niño, ella aún no había hecho nada, levantó la vista y vio lo que Vincent veía.

Esta muerta dijo… ¿ella? – ahora Zwei estaba incrédula también.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo porque ya me dio sueño :'3, este flashback dejó más dudas DX, ¿quién era esa persona que mató a Lineth? ¿Qué planeaban los Bezarius? ¿a qué se refería Oz con el teatro? Tantas interrogantes DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	18. Amargos Deseos

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 18: AMARGOS DESEOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Pudo ver que había algo escrito como firma – Para Zwei y Echo, la foto de mi bishounen hijo, muéranse de la envidia ~, se llama Vincent – pudo leer.

Ja…ja…debe ser una broma – su mirada se vació completamente.

Ja…ja…no puede ser…- cayó de rodillas mientras seguía mirando la foto.

Zwei caminó hacia ese lado y vio que estaba Vincent en el suelo mirando la foto - ¡oye niño, este no es lugar para que juegues! – ella se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros.

Jaja…era mi madre…y ahora está muerta…-Vincent colapsó en brazos de Zwei.

¡Oye, despierta! – no sabía que le había pasado al niño, ella aún no había hecho nada, levantó la vista y vio lo que Vincent veía.

Esta muerta dijo… ¿ella? – ahora Zwei estaba incrédula también.

* * *

**AHORA**

Onii-chan…- una voz de una niña se escuchaba muy lejos de él.

¡Onii-chan! – gritaba desesperada, Break se levantó del suelo, se dio cuenta que dormía en un ático.

¡Elisa! ¿qué sucede? – corrió tan rápidos por los pasillos de la mansión - ¡Elisa! – de un momento a otro estaba en una calle.

Solo podía ver las luces de las incesantes llamas - ¡Elisa! – corrió hacia ellas completamente fuera de si.

Movió varios escombros, sin importarle que se quemara las manos - ¡Elisa responde! – dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Algo caliente golpeó su rostro, haciendo que sangrara inmediatamente – un escombro… - podía seguir buscando usando el otro ojo.

¡Elisa! – movía más cosas hasta que escuchó un débil llamado.

¡Ke…vin! – Break movió el último pedazo de coche que encontró cerca, quedó pasmado, lo que veía era horroroso y trágico.

¡Elisa! – se levantó gritando y mirando para todas partes.

Se percató que estaba en su departamento, miró a un lado y al parecer Vincent seguía dormido junto a él.

Una pesadilla…- se levantó para darse un baño, aprovecharía que Vincent no lo había atrapado y que la vecina no estaba cerca para hacer sus cosas.

¿Ya cuántos años desde eso? ¿16 años? – era difícil sacar la cuenta.

Se miró al espejo, se veía completamente cansado, no había podido dormir bien y cuando al fin lo había hecho, tenía una pesadilla.

Tenía una necesidad enorme de hablar con Leonor, la llamaría más tarde para saber del asunto por el que había venido.

Había algo en el relato de Vincent que le estaba molestando, el asunto del hermano mayor, tenía ciertas sospechas de algo, sentía que algo no encajaba bien y fuera de eso, el nombre de la madre de Vincent. Era lo que más le molestaba.

Por ahora no sacaría conclusiones – me voy Vincent, no te muevas de aquí, si lo haces, patearé tu trasero hasta la luna – dijo llegando a la puerta.

Ok, ok, aquí estaré, al menos tráeme una pizza cuando vengas – Vincent bostezó.

Esta bien, pero luego te la cobraré – dijo Break saliendo del departamento.

Apenas Break salió, el celular de Vincent sonó – hola… - sabía que una vez que contestara esa llamada, todo sería loco.

¡Vincent! ¡Necesito ayuda con Ada! – decía con desesperación Sharon en el celular.

Pero…- Break le había dicho que no saliera - ¿por qué no llamas a Break? – preguntó tratando de salirse del asunto.

El no me va ayudar, se está vengando de mí por decirle a Leonor que tú eras la novia de Break – dijo ella llorosa.

Y-Ya veo – se sentía culpable, él también lo había dicho pero Break no tenía que saber eso.

¿Me ayudarás? – Sharon casi rogó.

Esta bien…estaré ahí en una hora – dijo Vincent suspirando, debía encarar a Ada tarde o temprano.

Fitz ¿Cuándo piensas ejecutar el plan? – preguntó Oscar a un hombre que miraba por la ventana.

Será cuando podamos mover al joven amo cómo deseamos, ya creo que es hora de comenzar – dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Ya después de esto, no tendremos que trabajar más – agregó Fitz dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

Esta bien, comenzaré a organizar todo – dijo Oscar saliendo del despacho.

Quiero ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas de aquí en adelante – soltó el humo del cigarrillo.

Vaya, Vincent te ves sexy vestido de mujer – Sharon ya lo había visto así, pero es que uno nunca se cansaba de verlo así.

¿Dónde está Ada? – preguntó Vincent.

Ahí encerrada, no quiere comer – dijo Sharon.

Yo le llevaré la comida, de paso hablaré con ella – dijo Vincent sacándose la peluca.

Esta bien – le dio el plato de comida a Vincent y este se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Ada.

Ada, soy yo – Ada se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Vincent.

Vincent-sama…- abrió un poco la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Vincent se sentó al frente de ella - ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó directamente.

Estoy preocupada, vas rumbo a tu muerte, ¿lo sabes? – dijo Ada dejando los sufijos y cambiando al tono frío que era el de su verdadera personalidad.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Vincent se mantenía tranquilo, era otra persona en comparación al día de ayer.

Sé la verdad, sobre ti, tu madre y su verdadera identidad – Vincent se tensó.

Y Nii-san lo sabe, por eso quiere asesinarte el mismo, usará cualquier truco para conseguirlo – Ada miró el suelo para buscar algún apoyo invisible.

No quiero que mueras, después de todo lo que ha pasado – dijo Ada, odiaba todo, porque simplemente no se quedó en ese albergue hasta que cumpliera dieciocho. No era justo, si ese hombre jamás hubiera aparecido, todo hubiera estado bien.

Estoy consciente de la razón por la me quiere matar tu adorable hermano – Ada miró a Vincent, en cualquier momento lloraría.

Huye conmigo por favor, solo he venido por esa razón, ya a mi no me necesitan, me matarán en cuanto vuelva – Ada se abalanzó sobre él, no lo iba a soltar.

Vincent solo miró el techo y no dijo nada, ya sentía algo tibio en su pecho, eran las amargas lágrimas de Ada, cómo siempre las había visto.

* * *

**QUINCE AÑOS ANTES**

* * *

**UN AÑO ANTES DE LOS EVENTOS DE LA MANSIÓN NIGHTRAY**

* * *

Estoy harto de estar aquí…- dijo Vincent jugando en la arena, en ese momento tenía cinco años.

No digas eso, pronto una familia rica vendrá y nos llevará lejos de aquí, de paso me casaré contigo – dijo una niña rubia que jugaba junto a él.

¿Casar? ¿eso se vende? Necesito dinero para irme de aquí a buscar a mi mamá – contestó Vincent haciendo un montículo de arena.

Algo así, pero … ¿te casarás conmigo? – lo miró toda roja.

Pero quiero una comisión – contestó Vincent, era obvio que hablaban cada uno de una cosa diferente.

¡Niños vengan! ¡tenemos visitas! – dijo una de las cuidadores, todos los niños fueron corriendo hacia ella.

¡Vamos Vincent! – Ada comenzó a jalarlo.

No quiero que me adopten, prefiero irme yo solo a buscar a mi mamá – dijo él.

Déjalo Ada y piensa en ti – un chico rubio tomó la mano de Ada.

¡Nii-san! – dijo Ada al ver un chico rubio y de ojos verdes junto a ella.

Deja a Vincent, el no piensa en su futuro, yo si quiero que nos larguemos como sea de aquí – contestó el chico.

Bien por ti Oz, espero que te lleven muuuuuy lejos de aquí, no te soporto – contestó Vincent como si nada.

Las miradas asesinas tensaron el ambiente ante una asustada Ada.

¡Niños! – la cuidadora apareció por estar peleándose.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¡Les digo que no quiero que nadie me adopte! –Vincent luchaba para evitar que lo llevaran.

Awww que lindo, está nervioso – dijo la cuidadora tranquilamente.

¡Que no quiero! – entró con Vincent a la habitación en donde Robert esperaba.

Este es el niño que le decía, llegó el mismo día que el accidente que sufrió la madre – dijo la cuidadora, sentando a Vincent.

Vincent le tiró una mirada inquisidora a Robert - ¿quién eres? – le preguntó sin más.

Soy tu padre… - dijo directo y sin miramientos.

Eso no es verdad, yo no tengo, solo tengo madre y no me parezco en nada a ti - contestó Vincent.

Si se parecen…- interrumpió tímidamente la cuidadora, lo único que no era igual, era el color de cabello y uno de los ojos de Vincent.

Tu madre…murió en un accidente, no sabíamos donde estabas, fue difícil encontrarte – trató de explicar Robert.

Pero…ella no puede… - Vincent apretó con sus manos el borde de la mesa.

Te explicaré todo con detalles en casa, pero ven conmigo – Vincent no sabía que hacer.

Robert al notar la indecisión de Vincent, decidió darle tiempo – te dejaré que lo pienses hasta mañana – Robert acarició la cabeza de Vincent, el rubio se sintió raro con eso.

Al menos ahora tendría un día para pensarlo.

Robert salió afuera del albergue y subió a su auto, antes de hacerlo miró a todas partes – será imaginación mía – por un momento sentía que lo estaban observando.

Siguió a lo que iba y se fue de ahí en unos cuantos minutos.

Esto es un graaan inconveniente – dijo una voz.

Y que lo digas Fitz, ahora que por fin habíamos encontrado al muchacho, ahora su padre lo encontró también – contestó otra voz.

Será difícil tomar partido en el asunto ahora Oscar, aunque se me ocurre una idea – veía de lejos a una pareja de gemelos rubios.

Esos dos nos pueden servir de algo – salió del auto con dirección al albergue.

Señorita – habló Fitz – quisiera iniciar el tramite para una doble adopción, quiero a esa niña y niño rubio de ahí – Fitz pasó cinco billetes de cien dólares.

La chica lo miró – con esto puede hasta hablar con ellos si quiere – ella sonrío y lo hizo pasar.

Cuando Ada vio entrar a Fitz a esa habitación, toda una serie de malos presentimientos la invadieron, sentía que no debían ir con ese hombre.

Sabía que se arrepentiría por siempre, pero más cuando escuchó a su hermano menor decir lo siguiente – Aceptamos – esas palabras pesarían demasiado después.

En todos esos años vio como Oz se transformaba en algo irreconocible, solo contribuía a las estafas que hacían esos tipos.

Siempre eran usados para dar un aspecto respetable de una familia unida que no existía, era la tapadera de algo tan asqueroso como el lodo mismo o tal vez menos que eso.

La culpa la invadía y le carcomía el alma, se sentía sucia por ser utilizada de esta manera, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, jamás hubiera pedio salir de ese albergue.

Fueron elegidos por el cruel destino solo por parecerse a la anterior heredera de la fortuna Bezarius, debía hacerse pasar por los hijos de aquella mujer.

Pero todo complicó el asunto al involucrarse la mafia y con ella Vincent…

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

No puedo irme, ya ese idiota ha metido mucho la mano en el fuego por mí, escapa tú – dijo Vincent tomándola por los hombros.

Ya es hora de que enfrente lo que me he pasado la vida escapando – Vincent acarició la cabeza de Ada.

Y de paso, descubriré quien mató a mi madre y le haré pagar – dijo él decidido.

¿Qu-Qué hay de Gil? ¿lo vas a ayudar también? – preguntó ella.

¿Qué pasa con él? ¿no está cooperando con el enemigo? – preguntó Vincent algo molesto por la mención de Gil.

No, hay algo que debes saber… tal vez con esto me odies más, pero tengo que decírtelo – Vincent la miró – la verdad es que Gil se está sacrificando por tu bienestar…

* * *

¿A qué viniste en verdad? – preguntó Break directamente a Leonor.

Pues…es un asunto muy delicado, pero necesito que hagas algo que solo tú puedes hacer – dijo ella dando un sorbo a su café.

¿Qué cosa es? – Break estaba intrigado.

Kevin…, quiero decir Break – lo que estaba a punto de decir ponía su vida en peligro.

Quiero que te lleves a Elisa lejos, la traje conmigo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no tardarán en percatarse – dijo Leonor algo nerviosa.

¡¿Qué?! ¿no es peligroso para su salud? – dijo Break exasperado.

¡Al contrario! Ella estará mejor muy lejos de esa gente, por favor huye con ella y olvídate de lo demás - casi rogó Leonor.

¿Pero por qué? – Break no entendía nada.

Pero que descortés es usted Leonor-sama – alguien apuntó un arma en la cabeza de Leonor, Break levantó la vista, encontrándose con un chico rubio de ojos azules, casi idéntico a Ada.

Me temo que no puedo dejar que haga eso, ya que la señorita Elisa es muy necesaria aún, ¿no es así Kevin Regnard? – Oz sonrió tranquilamente mientras más hombres de negro los rodeaban.

* * *

**Noooo DX, atraparon a Break, Vincent ahora se entera de la verdad sobre el hermano que odió durante muchos años, los amargos deseos siguen si cumplirse. ¿A dónde irá a parar esto? ¿qué piensa hacer Oz con Break y Elisa? Tantas preguntas DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3 **


	19. Sacrificios Correspondidos

**He reunido toda mi energía negativa y cansancio para transformarlo en ganas de escribir D8 *está que se muere de sueño***

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 19: SACRIFICIOS CORRESPONDIDOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Quiero que te lleves a Elisa lejos, la traje conmigo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no tardarán en percatarse – dijo Leonor algo nerviosa.

¡¿Qué?! ¿no es peligroso para su salud? – dijo Break exasperado.

¡Al contrario! Ella estará mejor muy lejos de esa gente, por favor huye con ella y olvídate de lo demás - casi rogó Leonor.

¿Pero por qué? – Break no entendía nada.

Pero que descortés es usted Leonor-sama – alguien apuntó un arma en la cabeza de Leonor, Break levantó la vista, encontrándose con un chico rubio de ojos azules, casi idéntico a Ada.

Me temo que no puedo dejar que haga eso, ya que la señorita Elisa es muy necesaria aún, ¿no es así Kevin Regnard? – Oz sonrió tranquilamente mientras más hombres de negro los rodeaban.

* * *

**AHORA**

Vincent tenía toda la tarde llamando a Break, era raro que no contestara el celular y mucho más que no hubiera llegado.

Quería comer pizza con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró nuevamente su celular para ver la hora – las 8 … - comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que estaba la amenaza directa de Oz en su mente.

Se llevó un susto cuando de repente el celular comenzó a sonar - ¿Break dónde demonios andas? Tengo hambre – dijo Vincent sin ver de quién se trataba.

No soy Break, me indignas – contestó una algo molesta.

¿Enano? – dijo Vincent.

¡No me llames como lo hace esa mujer! – escuchó que gritó Elliot.

Si, si… ¿qué quieres? – Vincent pasó del enojo de Elliot.

Acabo de escuchar que Oz usó su carta blanca – dijo Elliot quedadamente.

Vincent inmediatamente se levantó de la cama - ¡¿qué?! ¡ese miserable! – usar una carta blanca era lo más bajo en el mundo de la mafia y demás.

Ponías toda la responsabilidad del juego en otra persona para no arriesgar tu propia vida.

Lo peor de todo es que el reto es esta noche, justo a la medianoche en las ruinas de las afueras – dijo Elliot.

Así que ya me toca aparecer – Vincent se empezaba a cambiar, hoy no tendría que disfrazarse para salir, ya que todo el mundo esperaba que se presentara.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Elliot.

No queda de otra, acabaré con la persona elegida y ya, todo esto terminará así de fácil – dijo Vincent transmitiendo tranquilidad en su voz, aunque dentro era un mar de dudas.

Todos estaremos allá por si sucede algo, no confío en ese Bezarius – dijo Elliot con un papel en su mano, estaba sujetando lo que podía ser una bomba para todo el mundo pero si sabía cómo usarlo le podía sacar ventaja. Pero aún era muy pronto.

Bien, allá estaré – Vincent colgó y empezó a marcar.

Esperó el tono algo impaciente hasta que entró la llamada – hola Vincent ¿qué sucede? – era la voz de Sharon algo extrañada.

Necesito que hagas algo por mí – dijo Vincent.

* * *

**MEDIANOCHE**

**RUINAS DE LAS AFUERAS**

* * *

Los paso alertaron a Elliot y a Vincent – tanto tiempo sin verte…Vincent… - dijo Oz sonriente.

Digo lo mismo, es que estabas taaaaan ocupado con chantajes que no tenías tiempo para mi – dijo contundentemente Vincent.

¿Qué se siente haber estado usando al líder Nightray todos estos años a tu conveniencia? Déjame decirte que es muy propio de ti – agregó Vincent.

Debo decir lo mismo, ¿qué se siente haberte estado escondiendo detrás de unas de las informantes más traidora de la mafia? ¿pensaste que no lo sabíamos? Aunque eso no importa, ahora mismo juegan con los peces gracias a tu hermano mayor – dijo Oz.

Vincent miró molesto a Gil que estaba presente también, el pelinegro apartó la vista, no deseaba estar ahí por vergüenza.

Dejemos la charla inútil y empecemos la contienda – dijo Oz tronando los dedos.

Unos hombres de negro jalando a alguien, Vincent quedó hecho presa de la sorpresa – tu contrincante tiene el tiempo medido – dijo Oz.

Break estaba en frente de él – ¡eres un infeliz cobarde! – dijo Vincent molesto a Oz.

Estoy en todo mi derecho de usar la carta blanca – dijo Oz mirando a los hombres de negro.

Break estaba molesto, justo esto tenía que suceder ahora.

Ya sabes que sucederá si no ganas, Elisa irá a pasear con los peces también – la expresión de Oz era fría aunque estuviera sonriendo.

Tch…no tienes que decirlo dos veces – no podía dejar que asesinaran a Elisa pero tampoco quería asesinar a Vincent, su mano empezaba a temblar de solo pensar.

Vincent y Break fueron llevados al centro de la casi ciudad fantasma, era el lugar propicio para el enfrentamiento, no había nadie y tampoco se escucharía el tiroteo.

Para evitar que esto dure una eternidad, les pondremos esto brazaletes que tienen un contador, si han pasado quince minutos y nadie ha muerto, los dos explotarán en pedacitos – el ambiente se puso tenso al escucharse esto.

Si en tal caso uno mata al otro como debe ser, al dejar de latir el corazón del perdedor, este se soltará de la muñeca del ganador – explicó Oz.

Nosotros veremos todos con las cámaras que instalamos con anterioridad, Break no falles, Leonor y Elisa estarán viendo – Break apretó sus nudillos al escuchar eso salir de la boca de Oz.

Al cabo de quince minutos, los dos habían sido ubicados en lugares estratégicos para que no se encontraran enseguida.

Break comenzó a caminar con cuidado de no hacer ruido, sabía que Vincent era bueno en esto, ya lo había visto con Ada, estaba entrenado para asesinar pero no para defenderse, era gracioso pensar en ello.

Su mente hacía mención a la vez que lo había salvado de la mafia utilizando a Panecillo-chan – "Panecillo-chan…es probable que no lo vea más" – estaba sintiendo la presión del encuentro.

Caminó con cautela por las sombras de un edificio, su instinto comenzaba a guiarlo poco a poco, ya podía habituarse a la oscuridad, decidió entrar en un edificio y mirar desde dentro.

Pasaron cinco minutos sin escucharse un solo movimiento, Break sudaba frío ya, la tensión lo mataba, era peligroso salir pero también quedarse ahí lo era.

¡Me harté! – Break gritó y acto seguido le disparó a una ventana cercana - ¡rata de alcantarilla ven por mí! – enseguida corrió para alejarse.

Plantaría pistas falsas de movimiento para atraerlo y luego…

"¿Qué haré…?" – se comenzaba a fastidiar, el reloj decía que faltaban escasos cinco minutos, ¿a quién rayos se le había ocurrido poner como tiempo límite quince minutos?, quería dispararle en la cabeza.

Tiró una piedra cerca para esperar que alguien se moviera por el ruido.

Y efectivamente alguien respondió con ruido pero hecho con una roca lanzada muy cerca de él.

Break sabía que Vincent estaba muy cerca y preparó el arma para disparar, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Vincent o lo que pensaba hacer.

Odiaba este desarrollo, todo era culpa de ese sujeto, todo lo había hecho él y ahora estaba aquí por él, nada de esto era justo.

jajajajajajaja – Break comenzó a reír y salió de su escondite – simplemente no puedo hacer esto, así que te daré el boleto para que termines con esto – no estaba capacitado para matar a nadie aunque con su acción hacia lo mismo, mataba a dos personas.

"Me convierto en un asesino en este momento…mataré a dos personas por ti…" – Break apuntó a su propia cabeza, solo rogaba que Vincent al menos matara al cobarde de Oz, aunque era pedir mucho, terminaría este episodio oscuro con esto.

Cerró los ojos y casi apretó el gatillo lentamente, podía escuchar toda clase de mecanismo moviéndose dentro de la intrincada arma.

Esa es tu decisión – dijo Oz molesto desde donde estaba, vio el contador y solo faltaba un minuto, era el peor de los escenarios, nunca pensó que Break elegiría de esa forma.

Miró a Leonor y a Elisa, las dos estaban tranquilas pero triste, no querían que Break fuera un asesino por ellas pero tampoco que muriera, ya no sabían que desear.

Todos se prepararon para el final, Elliot miró a Lotti que acababa de llegar, estaban listos para jugarse la última treta, al menos harían algo.

Ya Break se despedía de todo, odiaba más que todo haberse estresado con ese tonto proyecto de Biología, al menos lo habría disfrutado.

Se arrepentía de que las cosas hubieran acabado así - "Dime que sucedió en la sucesión y te dejaré hacer lo que te plazca, incluso salir de aquí" – recordó lo que dijo Vincent, aún no había cobrado.

Lo que para Break parecían horas, ya estaba acabando, su dedo se hundía en el gatillo pero una mano rápida tomó su muñeca y el disparo dio en el techo.

Sintió unos labios cálidos sobre los de él y abrió los ojos sorprendido – eres una persona tan amable que es agotador…- dijo Vincent, la cara de Break enrojeció de la molestia y otras emociones a las que no le daría forma.

¿Crees que te dejaré morir por mí? Aún no he cobrado~ – miró el brazalete.

El contador llegó a cero, treinta segundos después hubo una gran explosión que arrasó todo.

Oz vio todo complacido, el plan principal se había cumplido, los dos grandes estorbos habían desaparecido.

Miró hacia la dirección de Leonor y Elisa, pero solo estaban sus subordinados amarrados y amordazados - ¿qué? – seguidamente un sonido de un auto arrancando a toda velocidad.

Oz salió rápidamente afuera para encontrarse a todos los demás subordinados muertos – que sorpresa, aunque no importa, ya la mocosa Regnard no tiene un centavo – dijo Oz caminando hacia ningún en concreto.

Marcó en su celular – Fitz, ya no existe ni Kevin Regnard y mucho menos Vincent Nightray… - dijo él.

Es bueno escuchar eso, ¿no te alegra también? Ahora nadie podrá quitarte tu lugar como un Bezarius – dijo Fitz fastidiando a Oz, él cual cortó la llamada de inmediato.

¿Qué se cree? – dijo Oz molesto, tirando el celular por ahí.

* * *

**Raven: Hasta aquí porque ya de verdad no aguanto el sueño =w= *cae muerta al modo Vincent***

**Vincent: no me queda de otra, la tiraré a un río para agradecer todo lo que escribe de ese Sombrerero y yo ¬¬* *molesto(?)***

***y así la autora murió ahogada en un río, sin testigos del incidente(?)* **

**Vincent: agradece que no te corté en pedacitos y se lo di de comida a Dormouse, el pobre anda anémico C:**

**Nos vemos ~**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	20. ¿Darle forma a esto?

**Esta semana si estoy súpeeeeeer despierta 8DDD *se echa agua***

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 20: ¿DARLE FORMA A ESTO?**

* * *

**ANTES**

Oz vio todo complacido, el plan principal se había cumplido, los dos grandes estorbos habían desaparecido.

Miró hacia la dirección de Leonor y Elisa, pero solo estaban sus subordinados amarrados y amordazados - ¿qué? – seguidamente un sonido de un auto arrancando a toda velocidad.

Oz salió rápidamente afuera para encontrarse a todos los demás subordinados muertos – que sorpresa, aunque no importa, ya la mocosa Regnard no tiene un centavo – dijo Oz caminando hacia ningún en concreto.

Marcó en su celular – Fitz, ya no existe ni Kevin Regnard y mucho menos Vincent Nightray… - dijo él.

Es bueno escuchar eso, ¿no te alegra también? Ahora nadie podrá quitarte tu lugar como un Bezarius – dijo Fitz fastidiando a Oz, él cual cortó la llamada de inmediato.

¿Qué se cree? – dijo Oz molesto, tirando el celular por ahí.

* * *

**AHORA**

Elliot manejaba a toda velocidad, temía que los hombres de Oz los estuvieran siguiendo – no te preocupes, no nos siguen – dijo Gil que estaba sentado en el puesto del pasajero.

No confío en ti – dijo Lotti apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza a Gil.

¿Es aquí Gil? – Gil miró alrededor y asintió, todos se bajaron del auto y siguieron de cerca a Gil que los guiaba dentro de un almacén.

Lotti iba detrás del pelinegro por si acaso intentaba algo extraño.

Lotti, puedes bajar el arma, él no intentará nada más – dijo una voz muy conocida para todos.

¡Zwei! ¡Estás viva! – dijo Lotti sorprendida mientras guardaba el arma.

¡Echo! – dijo Elliot sorprendido de ver un fantasma.

Si, estamos viva, tuvimos que engañarlos a ustedes para engañar el enemigo – dijo Zwei aspirando su cigarrillo.

Gil me debes un auto – dijo Zwei.

Si, si, te lo pagaré el siguiente mes si aún seguimos vivos – dijo Gil suspirando.

Y la remodelación de la discoteca – dijo Echo con su rostro tranquilo, al menos debían sacar provecho de Gil.

Gil se sentía timado pero no se quejaría ahora.

¿Pero que significa esto? – preguntó Leonor al fin.

Bien, les explicaré, Gil ha estado manejando las cosas todos estos años para evitar que llegaran a Vincent, la situación es más problemática de lo que creen…- Zwei miró a Leonor.

Lamento que nos veamos en estas circunstancias, Leonor – dijo Zwei pasando su vista a una asustada y silenciosa Elisa.

Supongo que dices todo eso por Lineth, ¿no? – Leonor ayudó a bajar a Elisa del auto.

* * *

¿Dices que tu hermano conspiró con ustedes para salvarnos? – preguntó Break totalmente sorprendido.

Ada me dio una buena información de lo que pasaba en realidad, no sabía lo que pasaba con Nii-san, siempre pensé que se había vendido – dijo Vincent algo decepcionado de si mismo, no debió juzgar de esa manera.

Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, al menos sabes la verdad – dijo Break tratando de consolar.

Cierto…- dijo Vincent, volteó para alumbrar a Break con su celular en el túnel oscuro.

Por cierto… me sorprende que tu verdadero nombre sea Kevin – dijo burlándose de Break – ahora no se como llamarte, ¿debería combinarlos? ¿Breakin? – dijo con ansías de fastidiar.

¡No lo tomes a juego! ¡Llámame Break y ya! – dijo molesto.

¿Y tu hermana menor? ¿se llama Elisa o Karen? – dijo Vincent tratando de escoger entre dos caminos.

Se llama Elisa pero le gusta que le llamen Karen, ya que dice que su nombre es muy débil para una jefa de pandilla – dijo Break recordando las excentricidades de su hermana menor.

¿Pandilla? – preguntó Vincent extrañado.

Es que ve un dorama adolescente de escuela, ella sueña con ser la jefa de una pandilla – recordaba que ella lo corregía cada vez que la llamaba así cuando hablaba por teléfono.

Ya veo, ¿pero por qué tenías que usar otro nombre y estudiar muy lejos de ella? – Vincent buscaba llegar a un punto con todas esas preguntas.

Eso es porque el heredero de los Regnard podía sufrir otro ataque, así que me inscribí con otro nombre en la universidad, y mi hermana…si no cumplía con los requerimientos, no me dejarían verla ni tampoco podría hacerme cargo de todo el negocio – dijo Break.

Entonces…¿quién maneja el negocio mientras? – preguntó Vincent.

A Break le comenzaban a parecer extrañas las preguntas de Vincent – se encarga en representante Fitz – dijo Break.

Ya veo…comienzo a entender todo esto…- dijo Vincent, tomando por fin un camino.

¿Entender? – preguntó Break.

Jamás te iban a dar el cargo de tu empresa y mucho menos iban a dejarte ver a tu hermana – empezó Vincent.

Te contaré la verdad…- dijo Vincent muy sombrío.

* * *

¡¿Es un negocio de extorsión?! – todo dijeron al unísono, todos menos los que conocían el asunto a fondo.

Pero… ¿cómo es eso? No lo creo – dijo Lotti.

Es verdad Lotti – dijo Elliot sacando el papel que tanto había estado ocultando.

Yo doy de fe de ello señorita, ya está más que confirmado, el representante Fitz está involucrado en este asunto y en otros más, dijo Leonor.

Yo también – dijo Gil al fin – buscan a las familias ricas con hijos, asesinan a sus padres y extorsionan a uno de los sobrevivientes tomando de rehén a un familiar, lo hicieron conmigo y Vince – Gil se fastidiaba solo de recordar.

Ellos me utilizaron para controlar la mafia y no contentos, atacaron a más familias conocidas – agregó Gil.

Leonor suspiró – si, y su siguiente víctima fue la familia Regnard, todos estos años he sospechado de ese representante pero más al descucbrir que había estado financiando a la familia Bezarius y a los Nightray para este juego – dijo ella.

Eso explica el asunto de los Nightray al principio. El dinero provenía de los Regnard – dijo Lotti entendiendo por fin el asunto.

La primera víctima de esto no fueron ni los Nightray ni los Regnard, fue la verdadera familia Bezarius – dijo Ada llegando junto con Sharon.

¿Ada? – dijo Elliot sorprendido.

¡Leonor-sama! – dijo Sharon al ver una cara conocida.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Leonor algo sorprendida de ver a Sharon en compañía de una de las enemigas Bezarius.

Vincent me dijo que me fuera de mi casa y me dirigiera aquí, dijo que estaba en peligro – dijo Sharon.

¿Qué es eso de que la verdadera familia Bezarius fue la primera víctima? – preguntó Gil algo molesto con la presencia de Ada.

Vincent me ha dado permiso de revelar esto, porque vio que es necesario – se preparó.

Ya Elliot sabía lo que iba a decir Ada.

El nombre verdadero de la madre de Vincent es Lineth Bezarius, hija única del matrimonio Bezarius – todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

* * *

¡¿Esa mujer llamada Lineth?! ¡¿era tu madre?! – Break estaba sorprendido.

Mi madre tuvo una aventura con el heredero de los Nightray, pero ambas familia no estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y mucho menos un divorcio era una solución aceptable, ya que eso está prohibido – explicó Vincent.

¿Divorcio? – Break preguntó.

En ese momento, mi padre había sido obligado a casarse con la madre de Nii-san – hizo una pausa – aquella mujer al descubrir la relación y de que yo había nacido, mandó sicarios a asesinarnos, a mi madre y a mi – dijo Vincent.

* * *

Si, la madre de ese pequeño resultó gravemente herida, pero milagrosamente el niño se salvó – dijo Leonor.

Traté de encontrar al niño para ponerlo bajo mi cuidado, ya que yo era amiga cercana de Lineth, pero el niño fue robado del hospital, hasta que luego me enteré que había sido encontrado en un albergue porque la madre de Gilbert había revelado donde estaba de a malas – dijo ella.

Lineth se hizo una cirugía plástica para que pensaran que había muerto, ella sospechaba que la mujer Nightray no era la única tras su vida, pero fue confirmado cuando su hermanastro Oscar Bezarius hizo adoptar a dos niños que eran muy parecidos a ella, alegando que eran ambos hijo de la supuesta difunta, para así manejar el dinero de los Bezarius – dijo Elliot, empezó a compartir parte de su información.

Oscar Bezarius buscaba el control de la fortuna y lo consiguió con eso, estuve investigando más y descubrí que habían transacciones extrañas entre Oscar y la señora Nightray – agregó Elliot.

Al final, mi madre fue traicionada por ellos – dijo Gil recordando ese momento cuando su cuarto voló en pedazos con ella adentro.

* * *

Ahora buscan hacerse con tu hermana o tal vez busquen un reemplazo con alguna adopción extraña y nuevamente comenzará todo – dijo Vincent.

Break estaba furioso, quería asesinar a Fitz por todo lo que acaba de escuchar - ¿qué haremos? – preguntó.

Dejaremos su juego a la vista de todos, el siguiente golpe que darán, será el último…- las llamas de la venganza se reflejaban en los ojos llorosos de Ada.

Todos los demás compartían el mismo sentimiento.

* * *

Es probable que no regresemos con vida de ahí…tienes opción de quedarte si quieres, no eres de la mafia, no es tu deber – dijo Vincent.

Yo voy a ir, pienso vengarme también…- no dejaría que el idiota que tenía en frente de él, cargara con todo.

* * *

**EXTRA**

**AÚN EN LOS TÚNELES…**

* * *

Estaban caminando a oscuras por un túnel, solo alumbrándose con un celular sin señal.

Break recordaba lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

**FLASHBACK**

Sintió unos labios cálidos sobre los de él y abrió los ojos sorprendido – eres una persona tan amable que es agotador…- dijo Vincent, la cara de Break enrojeció de la molestia y otras emociones a las que no le daría forma.

¿Crees que te dejaré morir por mí? Aún no he cobrado~ – miró el brazalete.

Vincent disparó con una precisión asombrosa a la cámara que los veía y volteó hacia Break en el cual todavía tenía puesto sus labios.

Nos toca irnos adorable monja sin hábito – empujó a Break a una escotilla que Vincent había abierto muchas horas antes.

Vincent saltó seguido de él, mientras todo se derrumba por la cadena de explosiones.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No tenías…que besarme solo para empujarme – dijo Break tratando de sonar indignado aunque la verdad era otra, se había sentido aliviado por un momento.

¿Por qué? Eso le daba más emoción y drama – sacó un pequeño mapa – lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no? – dijo como si nada Vincent.

¡Habían varias circunstancias! – aclaró Break.

¿Circunstancias? – Vincent regresó sobre sus propios pasos – no me hagas reír, es obvio lo que aquí pasa, tan obvio que no pasa desapercibido por tu cuerpo – Vincent pasó un dedo por el cuello de Break suavemente.

Inmediatamente Break apartó la mano de Vincent, agradeció que todo estuviera algo oscuro ya que el leve contacto lo había hecho sonrojar.

¡No bromees! – mentalmente Break aceptaba que Vincent tenía razón, pero no dejaría que lo supiera.

No me importa darle forma a esto, pero claro si su santidad acepta – Vincent dijo sonrientemente muy cerca del rostro de Break.

¿Darle forma? – no entendió bien lo que quiso decir Vincent.

Me refiero a esto – Vincent le dio un beso a Break, tomándolo nuevamente de sorpresa como en el momento de la explosión.

Vincent se despegó y lo miró de cerca - ¿ves que no me rechazas? ¿dime que te dice eso? – preguntó Vincent.

Me dice que eres un violador de monjas y un pervertido aprovechado… – dijo Break alejándolo un poco de él.

Pienso en mi escalón al cielo eso es todo, aunque el infierno es más excitante – contestó en broma Vincent.

Así que dices que le de forma a esto…hasta este punto solo he estado con el cargo de almohada personal…- Break miró a Vincent – ¡exijo el titulo de señor feudal cuya propiedad seas tú! – dijo Break casi gritando y rojo, trató de decirlo de esa forma porque no aceptaría decirlo de otra manera y que Vincent se burlara de él.

Traducción… ¿quieres que sea tu esclavo sexual? – Vincent hizo una expresión de sorpresa fingida y burla para fastidiar a Break y su extraña confesión.

¡No! ¡digo si! ¡digo no ahora! … ¡cállate! – lo empujó para seguir caminando con la cara roja como un tomate, odiaba que lo hiciera decir cosas como esa.

Ok, ok, no me burlo más, bien esclavo, propiedad u objeto…o lo que sea, acepto mi amada emperatriz – Vincent hizo reverencia.

¿Ahora soy emperatriz…? – Break suspiró.

Bien…como primer mandato, deja de ser tan molesto – dijo el como orden.

Yes, my lord – dijo Vincent arrodillado besando la mano de Break.

¡No soy Ciel, idiota! – se soltó y le lanzó una pantufla salida de quien sabe de donde.

¡Ouch! … no me culpes, siempre quise hacer eso – dijo Vincent.

Pero mi señor emperatriz, ¿sabe que por cada pedido, usted debe darme un regalo? – dijo Vincent sonriente.

Eso dependerá de tu rendimiento~ -dijo Break caminando adelante.

Ya veo emperatriz ~ - dijo Vincent esbozando una sonrisa mientras lo seguía – pero recuerde, todavía no he cobrado un regalo que tenemos pendiente ~ - dijo él en baja voz y mirando el mapa.

* * *

**Fuertes revelaciones, decisiones que podían cambiar el curso de todo y finalmente la aparente unión extraña de dos personas. ¿Es tan difícil decir "te quiero para mí solo"? Ellos y sus raras formas decirlo XD **

**Ya podemos ver que se empiezan a organizar ¿cuál será el último golpe? D8**

**Espérenlo la otra semana.**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	21. Sueños de una Novicia rebelde

**Miércoles de Proyecto 312 8D**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 21: SUEÑOS DE UNA NOVICIA REBELDE**

* * *

**ANTES**

Es probable que no regresemos con vida de ahí…tienes opción de quedarte si quieres, no eres de la mafia, no es tu deber – dijo Vincent.

Yo voy a ir, pienso vengarme también…- no dejaría que el idiota que tenía en frente de él, cargara con todo.

* * *

**AHORA**

* * *

**AÚN EN LOS TÚNELES…**

Al parecer no podemos seguir por ahora…- dijo Vincent viendo su linterna y el mapa.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Break detrás de él.

La linterna está funcionando mal y la necesitamos para pasar la siguiente parte, es peligroso hacerlo a oscuras, a menos que esperemos hasta que amanezca y así será fácil – dijo Vincent buscando un lugar para descansar.

¿Piensas dormir tranquilamente aquí? – preguntó Break viéndose cada vez más rodeado de oscuridad.

Si, la linterna ya casi está muerta, no queda de otra – dijo Vincent sonriente.

Por alguna razón, Vincent actuaba sospechoso para Break, ¿cómo conocía muy bien esas cuevas?, dudaba que ese mapa fuera tan bueno.

Algo no estaba bien, Break decidió acercarse y sentarse junto a Vincent para aprovechar la poca luz que quedaba.

Vincent se dio cuenta y alejó el mapa – jeh, ¿no confías en el mapa? – dijo él para molestar.

No, y ahora menos que lo alejas de de mí – dijo Break tratando de agarrar el mapa que estaba un poco a su alcance.

Sin darse cuenta de que casi estaba encima de Vincent - ¡lo tengo! – su expresión al ver un conjunto de garabatos fue épica.

"Caí en la trampa" – se dio cuenta por fin de la intención de Vincent al venir por esas cuevas.

Vincent apagó la linterna y jaló a Break hacia él – pero miren lo que me trajo el gato ~ - dijo Vincent susurrando cerca del oído de Break.

¡Vincent suéltame! – nuevamente no se daba cuenta de las cosas, estar con Vincent era como estar caminando sobre una telaraña, podías quedarte atrapado en su trampa como acababa de pasar.

Vincent le dio vuelta para quedar encima de él – quiero darle forma a esto antes de que ya no haya oportunidad, no sé que sucederá mañana…por eso…- Break sentía la mano de Vincent tocando su cara.

¿Por eso…? – dijo Break ya sintiendo la respiración de Vincent sobre su boca.

Le daré forma a esto de una sola vez, ya no puedo espera más~ - Vincent plantó sus labios en los de Break, no dejándolo contestar.

Sin embargo, Break no opuso tanta resistencia como pensó que haría, incluso estaba correspondiendo el beso.

Las manos traviesas de Vincent no perdieron el tiempo y se infiltraron dentro de la camisa de Break, memorizando cada fibra de su piel.

Break sentía escalofríos con cada toque, era como si estuviera siendo atacado por electricidad.

Vincent logró deshacerse de la camisa de Break y Break por su parte mordió el cuello del rubio, podía saborear esa piel blanca que tantas veces había visto mientras él dormía.

Al diablo lo correcto, lo que estaba bien para la sociedad no le iba a satisfacer nunca, si se iba a hundir en esto, lo iba a hacer completamente, breves pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Break.

Break dirigió sus labios hacia la oreja de Vincent – te advertiré, si llegas a hacerlo, no esperes que me quede de brazo cruzados, me cobraré también – dijo Break casi jadeando.

Eso me parece bien ~ - empujó a Break hacia el suelo, casi acostándolo, Break solo podía sentir la lengua lamiendo su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, todo era tan placenteramente insoportable que tuvo que taparse la boca.

Vincent le agarró la mano – quiero escucharte ~ - la otra mano del rubio bajo hasta llegar a cierta parte baja de Break, haciendo que Break no pudiera reprimir un gemido.

Inmediatamente Break miró completamente abochornado a Vincent, para su mala suerte no podía ver su cara pero podía imaginar la cara tonta de triunfo que tenía en su rostro.

Vaya, vaya y al principio querías que te soltara – Vincent se burló mientras jalaba el pantalón de Break lejos.

Cállate, solo soy fiel a mi palabra – dijo Break recordando la promesa que había hecho.

Eres demasiado recto, tienes que suavizarte de vez en cuando – Vincent se pegó a Break mientras masajeaba ese lugar para fastidiar.

Im-Imbécil – la voz de Break temblaba por la creciente excitación que Vincent le provocaba.

Vamos, amo cuando te enojas conmigo…no…amo todo de ti – dijo Vincent.

Break pasó sus manos al pantalón de Vincent, soltándolo y pateándolo hacia abajo.

¿Amas todo de mi? Estás mal de la cabeza – se rió Break.

El calor en la cueva aumentó, ya lo que les faltaba de ropa les comenzaba a estorbar.

Tú lo estás más aún, ibas a morir por mi, estás demente ~ - dijo Vincent.

Lo último de ropa que les quedaba, se esfumó de ellos como si fuera vapor, sus cuerpos estaban en constante cercanía que era imposible ya incluso hablar.

Entonces monja rebelde ¿me seguirás hasta los confines del pecado? – Vincent hizo fricción para escuchar el temblor en la voz de Break al dar su respuesta.

Por supuesto imbécil – dijo Break sonriendo y dándole un beso a Vincent.

Vincent entendió esto como una señal de paso a lo desconocido, entró de manera suave dentro de Break.

El peliblanco sintió un dolor muy fuerte y se agarró de Vincent, hasta el punto que arañó su espalda con fuerza.

Poco a poco el dolor se fue y Vincent fue subiendo la intensidad de su ritmo, dándole oleadas de placer a Break que solo eran exteriorizadas por sonoros gemidos.

Había sido conveniente hacerlo en una cueva, no había vecina molesta que interrumpiera y tampoco un niño adorable con una pelota.

Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes que Break ya había perdido la razón y pedía más, los gemidos nuevamente aparecieron en otra ronda infinita de sensaciones que erizaban la piel de ambos.

Vincent lo sentó sobre él, haciendo que Break gritara por el movimiento brusco, estaba tan agitado que su pecho subía y bajaba.

Break comenzó a subir y bajar sobre Vincent, haciendo que este soltara sonidos indecorosos, dándole a entender que Break ahora tenía el poder.

Ya que disfrutaste de mi, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me cobraría? – Vincent casi podía ver la expresión perversa recién adquirida de Break en la oscuridad sin necesidad de luz.

Jeh, he creado un monstruo~ - solo pudo decir antes de que Break se pusiera sobre él de nuevo.

Te voy a marcar, no te compartiré con nadie, ni siquiera con ese hermano tuyo – Break lo dijo por si las moscas, notaba algo raro entre ellos pero nunca quiso preguntar.

¿Nii-san? – Vincent iba a preguntar más pero Break empezó a manosearlo sin pudor, así que solo pudo salir un sonido agudo de él.

Te quiero para mí ~ - Break sin previo aviso entro en Vincent haciendo que este gritara sorprendido.

Vincent se sostuvo de Break - v-vaya que forma de cobrar, rencoroso ~ - dijo él jadeante.

Bien, seré tuyo ~ ya que lo pides tan amablemente – Vincent cruzó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Break, era raro que el empezara algo, así que lo dejaría ser.

Pero te lo volveré a cobrar - dijo Vincent mientras Break le aplicaba todas sus torturas hechas antes por él.

Pero Break no tenía suficiente y volteó a Vincent para sentirte satisfecho – jeh eres todo un pervertido – exclamó Vincent entre gemidos.

Break comenzó a darle contra una de las paredes de la cueva, mientras degustaba todo lo que era Vincent, besaba su nuca mientras susurraba cosas sucias que nunca pensó decir en su vida siquiera a su almohada.

Era increíble pensar como había cambiado desde que había conocido a ese sujeto, si le hubiera dicho que esto acabaría así, se hubiera reído a carcajadas en la cara de la persona.

Una cosa si estaba seguro, seguiría hasta el final con esto, incluso si significaba la muerte.

Ambos cayeron muertos al suelo, completamente cansados y agitados.

Eres un pervertido – dijo Vincent de repente.

¡No quiero que tú me lo digas! – dijo Break indignado, era el colmo que reconociera su nivel de perversión.

Ya esto tiene suficiente forma, ¿no?, ¿o ahora quieres casarte también? – dijo Break mirando el lugar en donde probablemente estaba Vincent.

mmm una versión loca de la novicia rebelde, me gusta, nos casaremos pero debemos conseguir un perro, una casa en una montaña y …- ya Vincent comenzaba a planear.

¡Era broma! – dijo Break rojo.

No digas las cosas muy en serio, la gente puede pensar que es verdad – dijo Vincent más cerca.

Tú eres el único que pensaría que es en serio – dijo Break acercándose.

Vincent se acomodó sobre el hombro de Break como si de una almohada se tratara – ahora volví a ser la almohada – dijo Break.

Eres una almohada con privilegios, ¿qué más puedes pedir? – dijo Vincent.

¿Un salario? – dijo Break bostezando.

Lo pensaré…- a Vincent se le cerraban los ojos.

Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, los dos en la oscuridad de sus emociones, tal vez el panorama de sus destinos se veía oscuro pero al menos no estaban solos.

* * *

**Hasta el capitulo porque otra vez voy tarde para mis clases DX, al fin dieron el gran paso QwQ awww, tienen muchas adversidades que aún no resuelven completamente pero ahora podrán enfrentarlas juntos *llora emocionada mientras huye***

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	22. Comienza el TIC TAC

**Siento haberme perdido del mapa de esta manera DX, la universidad y otras cosas me han quitado bastante tiempo :c **

**Sin más el capitulo ~ :3**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 22: COMIENZA EL TIC TAC**

* * *

**ANTES**

Ambos cayeron muertos al suelo, completamente cansados y agitados.

Eres un pervertido – dijo Vincent de repente.

¡No quiero que tú me lo digas! – dijo Break indignado, era el colmo que reconociera su nivel de perversión.

Ya esto tiene suficiente forma, ¿no?, ¿o ahora quieres casarte también? – dijo Break mirando el lugar en donde probablemente estaba Vincent.

mmm una versión loca de la novicia rebelde, me gusta, nos casaremos pero debemos conseguir un perro, una casa en una montaña y …- ya Vincent comenzaba a planear.

¡Era broma! – dijo Break rojo.

No digas las cosas muy en serio, la gente puede pensar que es verdad – dijo Vincent más cerca.

Tú eres el único que pensaría que es en serio – dijo Break acercándose.

Vincent se acomodó sobre el hombro de Break como si de una almohada se tratara – ahora volví a ser la almohada – dijo Break.

Eres una almohada con privilegios, ¿qué más puedes pedir? – dijo Vincent.

¿Un salario? – dijo Break bostezando.

Lo pensaré…- a Vincent se le cerraban los ojos.

Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, los dos en la oscuridad de sus emociones, tal vez el panorama de sus destinos se veía oscuro pero al menos no estaban solos.

* * *

**AHORA**

Ya el reloj marcaba las 9 de las mañana, una impaciente Karen veía el reloj con actitud casi desesperada - ¿Cuando viene Kevin? - preguntaba de repente la peliblanca de ojos rojos tratando de calmarse ella misma un poco. Leonor estaba al tanto de su estado, comprendía la perfección la razón de ello. Break y Karen no se veían desde hace más de diez años, justo después del accidente.

No te preocupes Karen-chan, según el plan ya deberían estar llegando aquí - dijo Sharon tratando de tranquilizar a la joven de 17 años.

Y hablando del rey de Roma - dijo Lotti al ver un auto que se estacionaba cerca de un poste al principio de la calle.

Del auto se bajó Vincent con cara de cansancio, Lotti y Sharon se miraron las dos casi por reflejo. En el tiempo en que habían estado planeando el gran golpe habían podido intercambiar información sobre algunas cosas. Y esas "algunas cosas" involucraban a Vincent y Break.

Break salió con cara de sueño extremo, por lo que, Lotti y Sharon se pusieron rojas - n-no puede ser... -dijo Sharon sacando una libreta de notas de quién sabe dónde.

¡Estas son ideas imp-importantes que debo anotar! - Sharon no cabía en ella de tanto júbilo, su proyecto infernal parecía haber dado frutos, escribiría un libro lo más pronto posible.

¡Kevin! - gritó Karen al ver a Break que venía casi corriendo hacia ella.

¡Elisa! - gritó Break abrazándola.

¡Es Karen! - Karen jaló las mejillas de Break haciendo puchero y roja. Break se había olvidado de un punto importante por dejarse llevar.

¡Lo siento! - Break era maltratado por su hermana menor como los viejos tiempos.

Vincent tenemos que hablar - Sharon aprovechó la reunión familiar para arrastrar a Vincent a un rincón.

¿Qué pasa? - Vincent sentía que era un muñeco de trapo, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer tan pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza?

Us-Ustedes...hicieron...algo ¿verdad? - Sharon medio temblaba ocultando sus ojos bajo los flecos de su cabello.

¿Eh? - Vincent se dio cuenta que debía escapar, nunca pensó que ella tuviera unos instintos femeninos tan fuertes para darse cuenta de algo que era imposible siquiera pensar.

Tu silencio solo lo afirma - una voz se escuchó detrás de Vincent.

¿Lotti? - dijo Vincent dándose cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

Habla o te sacaremos la verdad - dijo Lotti y Sharon al unísono, desde ese ángulo se veían amenazadoras con sus sonrisas siniestras.

¡No sé de qué hablan! - Vincent intentó actuar normal, no podía dejar que se supiera esto, lidiar con sus kilométricas preguntas iba a ser una verdadera molestia.

¡No puedo creerlo¡ ¡Ustedes ya...¡ - dijo ahora Ada que escuchaba todo a escondidas.

La última persona que quería que se enterara de algo como esto era ella, ahora no tenía dos sino tres mujeres abundantes de curiosidad aplastante. Solo había una forma de escapar de esto en una sola pieza y sin más preguntas. Solo que estaba el detalle de que si decía eso, alguien lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente en el acto.

Planeo... - comenzó Vincent no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir tendría el efecto deseado.

¿Planeas...? - dijeron las tres mujeres a la expectativa.

Vincent sonrió, era ahora o nunca, se sentó en el suelo en posición de cuando pides disculpas por algo y preparó sus pulmones para decir - ¡Tomaré toda la responsabilidad! – agachó la cabeza contra el suelo.

Todas se sonrojaron al entender que significaba eso. De la nada, una llanta se estrelló contra su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre.

¡Vuelve a decir eso y de verdad te mataré! - dijo Break con expresión asesina.

Así que eso pasó... - dijeron las tres al ver la escena.

Y ustedes... ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta? - Break las miró con aire psicópata.

¡No...! - dijeron muertas de miedo, ya no preguntarían más nada en presencia de Break.

* * *

Luego de que hicieran reaccionar a Vincent de su inconsciencia producida por Break, empezaron a hablar el tema por el que estaban ahí.

El día de hoy Fitz planea atacar a las 7 familias principales, todos ellos tienen hijos, por esa razón los hacen los objetivos perfectos - comenzó Ada a hablar.

Sharon pudo conseguir un mapa de la universidad, el cuál extendió sobre la gran mesa siendo observada por todos. Ada señaló varios puntos con marcador rojo para que fueran claros a la hora de explicar.

Esto que ven aquí es la oficina del director, Fitz no suele cambiar la contraseña de la caja fuerte, nos aprovecharemos de esto - dijo Ada sonriendo.

¿Para qué necesitamos esa caja fuerte? - preguntó Break algo perdido.

Ahí están los informes de las transacciones de la empresa Bezarius, incluso deben estar las estafas que han estado haciendo a la familia Regnard - dijo Ada sonriendo, esta era la única oportunidad que tenían de ganarles. Este era el momento en que bajarían la guardia, justo cuando se prepararan para devorar a su nueva presa.

Nos dividiremos las tareas, tengan cuidado, el enemigo no dudará en dispararnos si descubre sus intenciones, así que para contrarrestar eso…usaremos mi plan - Ada los miró atentamente, era increíble ver que una chica que parecía ser dulce, cambiará su rostro al de un verdadero demonio en segundos.

* * *

Fitz encendía su cigarrillo con expresión de satisfacción mientras miraba por la ventana a las personas que iban llegando - vinieron bastantes ilusos - dijo él con cinismo exhalando un poco de humo.

Mucha gente está interesada en ingresar a sus hijos en esta renombrada universidad. Si supieran que su director está muerto, esto sería bastante difícil - dijo Oscar desde el sillón dando una bocanada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender.

Si…,hay que fijar los objetivos, ¿ya tienes una lista de las familias con más dinero? - dijo Fitz buscando con la mirada a sus secuaces, tenía que ver que todo saliera de acuerdo el plan. Ya tenía en mente que este sería su último trabajo como estafador.

Hay 7 objetivos perfectos, lo mejor de todo es que además de sus padres no tienen más familiares - dijo Oscar leyendo una amplia lista.

Elimina a los padres - hizo una pausa- al hijo mayor también si ya tiene 18, puede que nos estorbe después - agregó Fitz recordando al hijo de los Regnard, estaba tranquilo al saber que ya estaba muerto, sino esta parte de la operación hubiera sido más complicada.

Entiendo. Les daré la orden a todos - Oscar se levantó del sillón - supongo que ya debo ir a cumplir mis tareas, no lo arruines, quieres… - dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina.

No lo haré tanto como lo hiciste tú…- contestó Fitz para él mismo.

* * *

Sin Fitz notarlo, entre las personas invitadas se movían dos mujeres que vestían ropa de alta clase. Cada una se posicionó de cada lado del escenario junto a la tarima. Desde la posición de cada una se podía ver las ubicaciones exactas de todos los miembros de seguridad del evento.

Tengo buena vista 'Chica rosa' - dijo Ada con el cabello recogido y lentes oscuros. Podían conversar gracias a un micrófono pequeño, cortesía de Leonor.

Pues aquí todo se ve bien 'Canario', creo que es demasiado tranquilo, ya quiero jugar ~ - dijo Lotti algo aburrida.

No queda de otra, sacamos el papel equivocado en el sorteo, la mejor parte se la llevaron ellos tres - dijo Ada bostezando.

No le lo mejor a tener que ir a esa oficina, además de que detesto la tarea que me tocó - dijo Elliot interrumpiendo la conversación.

Oye nadie te invitó - dijo Ada simulando molestia mientras limaba sus uñas.

Su canal está abierto, todos las oímos a la perfección - dijo Elliot golpeando a un guardia para entrar a uno de los salones.

No por eso puedes inmiscuirte enano - dijo Lotti viendo un movimiento extraño de los guardias - por cierto, creo que debe haber una bomba en los salones del norte, están muy sospechosos de este lado - dijo ella simulando hablar por teléfono para no levantar sospechas.

Recibido - dijo Elliot indicándole al grupo de la mafia recién formada que se dividieran para cubrir más terreno.

Solo espero que esos dos se apuren, no estamos limpiando el terreno por nada - dijo Elliot arrastrando a un guardia y tomando su ropa para pasar desapercibido.

* * *

Break se cansaba de esperar mientras se ponía su disfraz, era increíble que tuviera que usar semejante ropa solo para entrar a su propia universidad. Aunque dado el caso, debía fingir su propia muerte para seguir con el plan.

Miró hacía la dirección de Vincent, este aún se cambiaba con toda la paciencia que podía tener. Era curioso ver que él tuviera esa gracia para vestirse, no era normal que un hombre supiera las pautas para hacerlo. Venía a su mente las veces en que Vincent apareció delante de él vestido de mujer, en verdad esa vez lo había engañado para su propio fastidio. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la indignación al recordar.

Sin embargo, miró a Vincent detenidamente mientras terminaba de vestirse ya al fin. Si no supiera que era hombre, pensaría a la primera que era una mujer. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Vincent hubiera sido mujer? ¿sería todo igual? Trató de imaginar algo entre tanto volvía Sharon.

**PENSAMIENTO DE BREAK**

Break se movía en su cama pero algo se lo impedía, otro cuerpo extraño lo tenía atrapado sin poder escapar. Abrió sus ojos, frente a él estaba un panorama que lo hizo enrojecer.

Una mujer rubia tenía todos sus atributos casi sobre él, su garganta se secó el solo pensar que estaba así con alguien que no recordaba haber visto jamás.

Oye…- reparó en su error, estaba seguro que la había traído el día anterior, le habían asignado con una chica problemática de su salón y esta había sido atacada por delincuentes. Y al estar inconsciente la dejó dormir en su cama.

¿Qué? ~ - la chica le había respondido. ¿Acaso estaba despierta todo ese tiempo mientras él se torturaba dentro de su mente? ¿lo había hecho a propósito? Intentó de nuevo levantarse pero ella se sentó sobre él.

¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? - dijo Break, sus manos eran atrapadas por las de la rubia misterioso que solo podía ver su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ella estaba disfrutando jugar con él.

Nada~ solo le agradezco a mi salvador - las manos de la chica iban bajando hacia su pantalón y…

¡Ya no quiero imaginar más! - Break casi gritó para parar el tren de pensamientos que destruían su propia mente. Se tuvo que agarrar de una columna para no caer al suelo.

¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Vincent ya listo y vestido de mujer - ¿no sabes ponerte esa falda o qué? - el rubio no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

Break lo agarró por los hombros - ¡es mejor que seas hombre! - sería un peligro para la humanidad si él fuera mujer, sería el doble de astuto, cínico y pervertido. Sentía escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Sharon afuera de la habitación no sabía si entrar o quedarse ahí, era un momento de oro que no quería interrumpir. Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar pensaría igual.

(N/A: Incluyéndome XD)

Aunque también había otra razón para no querer interrumpir, estaba segura que todos lo sabían. Esta era una misión casi suicida, habían muchas probabilidades de no regresar vivo, por eso, este era un buen momento para que ellos pudieran compartir algo más que insultos. Daría lo mejor para que no fuera la última vez, su bestseller estaba en riesgo si fallaba.

* * *

**Aquí damos comienzo a la última saga de esta historia, la batalla final 8DDDD**

**¿Qué les deparará el destino a nuestros héroes? Descubránlo la otra semana 83**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	23. Arma Familiar

**Luego de siglos de no actualizar, un capítulo más XD**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 23: ARMA FAMILIAR**

* * *

**ANTES**

Sin Fitz notarlo, entre las personas invitadas se movían dos mujeres que vestían ropa de alta clase. Cada una se posicionó de cada lado del escenario junto a la tarima. Desde la posición de cada una se podía ver las ubicaciones exactas de todos los miembros de seguridad del evento.

Tengo buena vista 'Chica rosa' - dijo Ada con el cabello recogido y lentes oscuros. Podían conversar gracias a un micrófono pequeño, cortesía de Leonor.

Pues aquí todo se ve bien 'Canario', creo que es demasiado tranquilo, ya quiero jugar ~ - dijo Lotti algo aburrida.

No queda de otra, sacamos el papel equivocado en el sorteo, la mejor parte se la llevaron ellos tres - dijo Ada bostezando.

No le lo mejor a tener que ir a esa oficina, además de que detesto la tarea que me tocó - dijo Elliot interrumpiendo la conversación.

Oye nadie te invitó - dijo Ada simulando molestia mientras limaba sus uñas.

Su canal está abierto, todos las oímos a la perfección - dijo Elliot golpeando a un guardia para entrar a uno de los salones.

No por eso puedes inmiscuirte enano - dijo Lotti viendo un movimiento extraño de los guardias - por cierto, creo que debe haber una bomba en los salones del norte, están muy sospechosos de este lado - dijo ella simulando hablar por teléfono para no levantar sospechas.

Recibido - dijo Elliot indicándole al grupo de la mafia recién formada que se dividieran para cubrir más terreno.

Solo espero que esos dos se apuren, no estamos limpiando el terreno por nada - dijo Elliot arrastrando a un guardia y tomando su ropa para pasar desapercibido.

* * *

**AHORA**

Corrían por los pasillos a toda velocidad sin mirar a nadie, casi no habían guardias por los alrededores. Por lo que había escuchado, Elliot había limpiado el camino en esa media hora que estuvo hablando con Vincent. Quizás era idea suya, pero Vincent se mostraba muy tranquilo con la situación. No, esa no era la palabra, la mejor forma de describir su estado de ánimo era usando la palabra resignación.

Sabía de antemano el peso de esta misión suicida como la había llamado Sharon, justo en ese instante la expresión de Vincent se había tensado por un segundo y luego había vuelto la sonrisa apacible a su rostro. Era definitivo que algo más ocultaba el rubio y era de peso.

Dieron vuelta con sigilo en la siguiente escalera, Vincent apuntaba y buscaba señales de alguien que estuviera escondido para tomarlos con guardia baja- No está aquí… - era la tercera vez que lo escuchaba decir eso en lo que llevaban recorrido.

¿A quién esperas? - Break por fin se atrevió a preguntar con mirada seria. Vincent por un momento abrió la boca para contestar, pero así mismo la cerró y miró la silenciosa escalera.

Solo me aseguro de que nadie aparezca de la nada - contestó Vincent revisando su revólver.

A Break le seguía pareciendo raro su comportamiento, pero decidió no preguntar más y concentrarse en llegar a la oficina. Sharon solo los observaba atenta, este era una manera de preocupación de Break que no se veía todos los días. Hizo unas anotaciones en su libreta de bolsillo - "hermoso" - su mente gritaba esas palabras.

Un sonido mecánico llamó la atención de Break y Vincent, haciendo que tomaran cada uno a Sharon por un brazo diferente. Una explosión los impulsó hacia la pared de golpe, haciendo que Vincent se magullara el hombro al caer. Una de las bombas había sido detonada muy cerca de ellos.

¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Elliot gritó angustiado de no saber desde dónde había venido la explosión, esto era malo. Si ya una de las bombas había explotado, podían correr el riesgo de que lo hicieran las demás en cadena. Aún no sabían de qué tipo de bombas estaban hablando. Hasta ahora ninguna de las bombas era parecida a la otra.

Aquí Dulce Profano, estamos aún con vida…pero nos tomó desprevenidos - dijo Break hablando con dificultad, apenas había conseguido cubrir a Sharon para que no le pegaran los escombros. Se levantó para buscar a Vincent entre la nube de polvo, pero unos pasos que iban hacia él lo hicieron voltear. La pantalla de humo fue dividida por un filoso acero que correspondía a una brillante espada que se cernía sobre él.

Break podía ver su vida pasar por sus ojos en ese instante, la filosa hoja manejada por unos ojos fríos y verdes. Los ondulantes cabellos rubios resaltaban el rostro psicópata de su agresor. Un clic algo sonoro hizo mirar hacia el frente al rubio, de la nada, un disparo lo sorprendió bastante, haciéndolo trastabillar al retroceder para evitar que le diera.

Qué bien, hoy me he encontrado con dos muertos. Y uno cerca del otro. - dijo Oz mirando a Break y luego a Vincent, sentía que había tenido una especie de deja vu, esos ojos eran los mismos de Ada, solo que aquí no veía una luz de esperanza, sino odio y decadencia. Era muy diferente a su hermana.

Y nosotros a un vil traidor - dijo Vincent con una sonrisa, él agradecía por una parte esta confrontación directa, aunque casi Break era rebanado en el proceso. Ya sentía que algo iba mal cuando no había ni un solo reporte de Oz, nadie se había topado con él. Eso solo indicaba que Oz estaba al acecho.

Vincent miró a Break - ustedes sigan sin mí, los alcanzaré después - dijo él preparándose para cubrirlos a los dos.

Pero…- dijo Break pero se abstuvo de discutir.

Se levantó del suelo y tocó el hombro de Vincent - no olvides… - mirada de reojo dirigida a Vincent - que esto no debe perder forma pase lo que pase, te espero~ - Sharon empezó a correr y Break la siguió, dejando solos a los dos rubios.

Hagamos la fiesta más interesante ~ - Oz presionó dos botones de un control remoto y dos explosiones más se escucharon, haciendo retumbar el suelo donde estaban parados.

Parece que este será un sitio peligroso para jugar, ¿no lo crees? - dijo Vincent sacando una pistola semi-automática.

* * *

¡¿De dónde vino esa explosión?! - dijo Lotti sintiendo el suelo moverse. La gente entró en pánico desde el primer estallido. Sería difícil controlar la situación llegados a este punto.

¡Chica Rosa! ¡No te distraigas! - gritó Ada haciendo voltear a Lotti, uno de los guardias iba a golpearla, Ada reaccionó disparando directo a la cabeza.

Gracias~ - Lotti sacó su metralleta, repartiría plomo como si fuera navidad.

¡Los civiles que busquen refugio ya! - ordenó Ada con actitud psicópata a las personas que aún estaban dispersas. Lotti derribaba varios con una ráfaga de balas dándoles tiempo a los demás para que se escondieran. El problema era que los empezaban a arrinconar, Ada le hizo señas a Lotti para que fueran hacia el gimnasio, era el lugar más cercano y seguro que podían tener, solo esperaban que no hubieran bombas ahí también. Lotti empezó a disparar para cubrir a los demás, era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

* * *

¡Elliot-sama! -uno de su grupo lo llamaba desesperado, la explosión había sido muy cerca de ellos. Había derrumbado una pared sobre ellos, pero al estar en la biblioteca habían sido protegidos por un enorme estante de libros. Elliot había perdido el conocimiento por unos minutos.

Se levantó y miró la destrucción a su alrededor, lo que más temía había pasado. Cinco de sus compañeros estaban esparcidos por la sala, era un panorama horrendo y desagradable.

¡Maldición! - se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de las bombas en ese lugar pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir lamentando, una bala se incrustó en la pared, obligándolo a cubrirse. Tenían compañía y mucha.

Los que quedaban aún cerca de él, comenzaron una lluvia de balas en respuesta a sus atacantes.

¡Siga sin nosotros! - dijo uno de ellos, empujando a Elliot fuera de la sala por un pequeño agujero que daba a la siguiente sala. Él siguió por su parte para no desperdiciar el esfuerzo de sus compañeros.

* * *

Qué gracioso que el destino nos reuniera uno frente al otro, ya pensaba que ese patético final junto con "ese" era extraño… - dijo Oz caminando alrededor de Vincent.

A mí me parece molesto, odio ver tu cara…- Vincent empezó a caminar en círculos al igual que Oz, vigilando sus movimientos para evitar que le saliera otra sorpresita.

Que rencoroso, ¿todo porque suplanté tu identidad?- sonrió Oz con sorna - eres egoísta al no compartir a tu madre - dijo Oz sin contemplaciones.

Creo que jamás hubieras podido suplantarme - Oz se fastidió - tus ganas de asesinarme me lo demostraban, no soportabas mi existencia - Vincent sonrió, las miradas gélidas e hipócritas se chocaban en el aire.

Un silencio los envolvió, todo ya estaba dicho, no había que repasar el por qué de su odio mutuo, todo había sido decidido desde el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Sin previo aviso, Oz dio corrió hacia Vincent con mirada hostil, el duro acero hizo chispas al chocar contra la parte superior de la pistola. Vincent lo empujó hacia adelante para ganar espacio y poder disparar, pero Oz no se dejaría atrapar. Con un movimiento de pies esparció polvo de los escombros, dificultando la vista de Vincent.

Vincent corrió a esconderse, debía usar algo como escudo, en tal caso, que Oz lo detectara y arremetiera contra él. El sonido era su mejor y peor enemigo en esa pelea, si se descuidaba estaba muerto en ese mismo segundo que lo hiciera. Los pasos de Oz se escuchaban por toda la sala, estaba seguro que era solo una trampa para que saliera. Vincent tomó una roca junto a él y la tiró hacia un lugar lejano, enseguida el ruido de una espada desenvainada le advirtió de la ubicación de Oz, sin esperar más disparó a la sombra que vio, escuchando un leve quejido como respuesta.

El rubio de ojos bicolores se movió de inmediato para evitar ser encontrado. Sin advertencia, una espada se hundió en su hombro con tal fuerza que casi lo clavó en la pared. Sintió que algo caliente caía por su pecho, se espantó al ver el color rojo adornar su ropa. Se dio cuenta que Oz lo sujetaba con mirada fija en él.

Siempre quise tenerte de esta forma, sangrando y a punto de ser asesinado por mi - Oz lamía un poco de la sangre goteante de Vincent, el solo hacer eso le dio asco a Vincent. Odiaba tener a ese tipo cerca de él.

* * *

Break por fin avistaba la famosa oficina del director, no habían vigilantes ni nada, tenían la vía libre - yo vigilaré - dijo Sharon mirando a todas partes. Break pateó la puerta y sacó el revólver que le había dado Vincent antes de que se separaran, estaba preocupado porque sabía que el rubio solo tenía esa pistola y cuando menos tenía un cartucho con seis balas.

Los dos entraron con cuidado, no había nadie tampoco adentro, cosa que agradecían, ninguno de los dos sabía usar un arma de fuego a la perfección. Por eso es que Vincent era el que las llevaba, pero dado que ahora estaba ocupado con Oz, el plan no se estaba llevando como sería en un principio.

Se habían escuchado dos explosiones más del otro lado de la universidad, seguido de gritos y disparos, estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando pero él tenía su misión. Sharon cerró la puerta y empezó a buscar por la oficina. Break sacó todas las gavetas esparciendo papeles por todos lados. Solo habían cartas de admisión y cosas sin importancia para él.

Si yo quisiera esconder algo… ¿dónde lo haría? - Break estudió la oficina con detenimiento, debía haber algo que no encajara con todo este orden, solo una cosa para encontrar lo que buscaba. Sharon miraba esperando una rápida respuesta - ¿eh? …que bonito revólver - ella empezó a mirar con detalle la reliquia que adornaba un estante lleno de cuadros.

¿Revólver? - Break volteó hacia Sharon curioso, Sharon le señaló a lo que se refería. El peliblanco nunca creyó volver a ver esa arma de nuevo en su vida. Juraba que se había perdido en el accidente hace más de 10 años. Casi hipnotizado tomó el arma accionando sin querer un mecanismo extraño que abrió una compuerta detrás del mismo estante.

Antes sus ojos estaban recortes del incidente de sus padres, el incidente de los Nightray, también el seguimiento de Vincent durante su adolescencia, registros de llamadas, mudanzas, entre otras cosas más. Todo había estado calculado como había dicho Ada horas antes, todo siempre fue tramado con antelación, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, su vida estaba en papeles sobre una pared.

La ira lo llenaba de nuevo pero se aguantaría para poder salir con vida de eso, tomó los documentos que había indicado Ada y seguido de Sharon se dirigieron a la puerta con decisión, pero un rostro sonriente de tuvo su andar. Frente a ellos estaba el cabecilla de todo.

* * *

La sangre de Vincent seguía corriendo sobre su cuerpo, quitándole cada vez más fuerzas debido a la pérdida del líquido vital. Los ojos verdes seguían clavados en él, solo podía hacer dos cosas para que la situación cambiara a su favor. Respiró profundo y sonrió, con la mano que tenía libre disparó a quemarropa hacia el pecho de Oz, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Aprovechó para patearlo y soltar la espada que aprisionaba su hombro.

Oz corrió a buscar refugio ahora viéndose desarmado, debía esperar por otra oportunidad para acercarse. Vincent adivinó esto y empezó a disparar con tal de darle antes de que él lo hiciera. Corrió hacía él para caer y rodar con él sobre las piedras del lugar. Vincent apuntó el arma en la frente de Oz.

Yo gano, ¿tienes algo en contra? - preguntó Vincent con mirada filosa, preparándose para volver a disparar. Ahora podía acabar con un gran problema tan solo jalando un gatillo, nadie lo culparía por hacerlo, podía alegar que lo hizo en defensa propia en el juzgado. Oz a todo esto solo sonreía y lo miraba, había perdido con las de la ley para su propia desdicha, prefería morir antes de vivir con eso, no había algo que lo atara a este mundo de todas formas. Ni siquiera su propia hermana.

Dime… ¿estás preparado? - los dedos de Vincent estaban por jalar el gatillo.

¿Qué esperas? - Oz demandó con diplomacia. Si quería acabar con él, que lo hiciera ya.

* * *

Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? - esa voz que tanto odiaba resonaba en sus oídos y los hacía mirar hacia el frente. La peor persona que podían encontrarse había aparecido - Fitz… - el representante legal de su familia lo miraba tranquilo como si nada.

Pero si es Kevin-kun, ¿qué tal tu día? - saludó Fitz con burla dándose cuenta de la presencia de Sharon quién solo se escondió detrás de Break - así que tú también estás metida en esta rebelión, será interesante usar esto en mi declaración - dijo él.

¿Usar? - preguntó Sharon sin entender lo que quería decir Fitz. Mientras observaba las posibles vías de escape, no sabía cuál era el nivel de peligrosidad que tenía el subdirector.

Si, sería interesante ver en primera plana "Estudiantes se vuelven locos y asesinan personas en la universidad, el autor intelectual es una profesora que tenía rencores contra la institución." - disfrutaba el titulo en su mente haciendo que Sharon se horrorizara.

Dime… ¿por qué tienes esto contigo? - preguntó Break escondiendo su expresión de enojo bajo su cabello, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo alguien era tan cínico de llevar esto como si nada? Después de todo lo que había hecho a su familia.

Lo robé de la oficina de tu padre, pensé que se vería mejor aquí - dijo Fitz encendiendo un cigarrillo y aspirando complacido mientras trataba de adivinar lo que haría Break. Break levantó el arma y le apuntó.

¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Dudo que sea por el dinero solo, ya te hubieras detenido y retirado para disfrutar de él- dijo Break mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Qué buena pregunta - Fitz casi escupió el cigarrillo de la boca - digamos que odio a la gente con dinero, son tan asquerosos y peor cuando creen que son felices - para Break lo que decía Fitz casi no tenía sentido, pero dejó que prosiguiera.

Hijos perfectos, madres mentirosas y padres más sucios que la basura en sí ¡me parece que solo es pura decadencia!, quiero salvarlos del asqueroso dinero y ajusticiar al que se lo mereciera. Los Nightray y los Regnard eran eso, también los Bezarius con una hija sucia que buscó redención en el lugar equivocado. Nada más impuro que una relación fuera del matrimonio, cuando yo la amaba, pero prefirió a esa rata de alcantarilla. - Fitz comenzó a reír, casi pareciendo un enfermo mental a los ojos de Break.

¿La madre de Vincent…? ¿Tú? - Break solo llegó a decir incrédulo.

Qué esa cosa hubiera nacido fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado, ya había podido convencer a Oscar para pedir su mano, pero ella se fue con ese tipo. No debía culparme por provocar ese accidente, solo lo hice para darle una pequeña lección. Lástima que no murió ese niño. - Fitz pisaba compulsivo el cigarrillo en el suelo varias veces.

No fue la madrastra de Vincent… ¡Fuiste tú! - Break apuntaba con más rabia el arma preso de sus emociones, apostaba que si Vincent estuviera ahí estaría igual que él.

Sí, yo la maté dos veces - Fitz sonrió - primero en ese accidente junto a tus padres y luego en la mansión Nightray, con esa misma arma que tienes en tus manos ~ - Sharon se tapó la boca espantada con tal revelación, Break miró el arma totalmente fuera de sí por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

**EXTRA ~ Karen-chan descubre las preferencias de su Nii-san**

* * *

¿Qué? Nii-san le gustan los…- Karen no entendía lo que le trataban de decir las tres chicas, Leonor estaba en estado de negación total mientras las demás chicas la miraban.

No habrán descendientes del linaje Regnard…no puede ser - repetía Leonor sin querer creerlo. Sabía que ese parecido a una chica que tenía Vincent sería un problema en el futuro, siempre lo presintió.

Esta es una broma pesada tuya… ¿verdad Lineth? - Leonor le hablaba al cielo ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes.

Debimos prepararla antes de decírselo - dijo Lotti sintiendo que esto iba a ser más problemático de lo esperado, esperaba que lo tomaran a broma.

¿Están seguras de esto? - Karen se metía entre Ada y Lotti, Sharon tomó su brazo y le señaló al par de tortolitos que peleaban nuevamente por alguna babosada que había dicho Vincent.

¿No detectas esa tensión en el aire? - preguntó Sharon a la inocente Karen que miraba al par.

No, no veo nada - Karen estaba por rendirse con el tema pero entonces Sharon sacó un lente especial que puso a la vista de Karen.

Mira con cuidado, esos niveles de tensión no son de este planeta - dijo Sharon con rostro lleno de sorpresa bien recibida. Karen miró por el visor, habían número y flechas que señalaban a los dos.

El número que aumenta es la tensión acumulada de Break hacia Vincent y te aseguro que pronto golpeará a Vincent para solo acercarse a él - dijo Sharon con cara de viciosa, Karen esperó con ansias que la rara predicción se cumpliera. Y así fue, Break se hartó y tiró esta vez una llave inglesa a Vincent por decir otra cosa que atentaba contra su imagen casta que tenía la gente de él.

¡Oh, funciona! ¡Me gusta cómo se muestran amor…! - dijo Karen observando nuevamente con el visor; Ada, Sharon y Lotti se miraron algo perturbadas, eso no era lo que ellas querían decir pero al menos había llegado el mensaje.

Oye, ¿de verdad eso lee la tensión? - preguntó Ada a Sharon.

No, eso solo mide la distancia hacia un objetivo, era una broma…- dijo Sharon algo asustada de la emoción que mostraba Karen.

¡Acabaré con tu vida rata asquerosa! ¡Ya no te soporto! - dijo Break ya harto de las estupideces y eso que ni llevaban un día de relación.

¡Nii-san! - Karen llegó en su silla de ruedas junto a Break, el peliblanco se dio cuenta que se le había ido la mano en el maltrato de Vincent. Lo que es peor, se había olvidado de la existencia de los demás. Vio a Leonor murmurando cosas que no podían traducirse al idioma humano.

¿Q-Qué sucede? - preguntó Break sudando frío.

Usa esto – dijo Karen con expresión tierna, dándole unas tijeras a su hermano mayor.

Así le mostrarás tu afecto más directamente~ - Karen se fue a esconder detrás de un poste con sonrisa cínica.

Break de una vez miró a trío de chicas y estas al sentir el peso de la mirada de él, miraron a otra parte como que escabulléndose de la culpa - ¡Fueron ustedes! - sin darse cuenta, habían creado un monstruo…

* * *

**Si me he demorado con este capítulo =-=. Las cosas empeoran, ¿Cómo se salvarán Break y Sharon ahora que están con Fitz? ¿Vincent llegará a tiempo? ¿Podrán escapar de la universidad? ¿Qué más oculta Fitz? Tantas interrogantes DX**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~ ;3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	24. Una mujer siempre debe tener una granada

**Hola XD, he sacado tiempo para traerles el capitulo *A* –mandó todas su tareas al diablo hoy-**

* * *

**PROYECTO 312**

**CAPITULO 24: UNA MUJER SIEMPRE DEBE LLEVAR UNA GRANADA EN SU BOLSO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Hijos perfectos, madres mentirosas y padres más sucios que la basura en sí ¡me parece que solo es pura decadencia!, quiero salvarlos del asqueroso dinero y ajusticiar al que se lo mereciera. Los Nightray y los Regnard eran eso, también los Bezarius con una hija sucia que buscó redención en el lugar equivocado. Nada más impuro que una relación fuera del matrimonio, cuando yo la amaba, pero prefirió a esa rata de alcantarilla. - Fitz comenzó a reír, casi pareciendo un enfermo mental a los ojos de Break.

¿La madre de Vincent…? ¿Tú? - Break solo llegó a decir incrédulo.

Qué esa cosa hubiera nacido fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado, ya había podido convencer a Oscar para pedir su mano, pero ella se fue con ese tipo. No debía culparme por provocar ese accidente, solo lo hice para darle una pequeña lección. Lástima que no murió ese niño. - Fitz pisaba compulsivo el cigarrillo en el suelo varias veces.

No fue la madrastra de Vincent… ¡Fuiste tú! - Break apuntaba con más rabia el arma preso de sus emociones, apostaba que si Vincent estuviera ahí estaría igual que él.

Sí, yo la maté dos veces - Fitz sonrió - primero en ese accidente junto a tus padres y luego en la mansión Nightray, con esa misma arma que tienes en tus manos ~ - Sharon se tapó la boca espantada con tal revelación, Break miró el arma totalmente fuera de sí por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

**AHORA**

La ola de disparos rompía el silencio en la apacible mañana de la Universidad Pandora, muchos hombres armados apuntaban hacia el solitario gimnasio del centro de la institución. Adentro estaban un numeroso grupo de personas que no tenían idea de lo que sucedía, todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para sacar una conclusión acertada.

Este panorama es frustrante - dijo de repente Ada que miraba por un agujero hacia afuera, no había punto ciego por el que pudieran sacar a toda esa gente. En esos momentos eran como una piedra en el zapato. Corrección, muchas tachuelas, era como estar caminando descalzo en un camino lleno de tachuelas.

Si tan solo pudiéramos abrir un camino, pero solo estamos tú y yo - dijo Lotti tan impaciente como Ada, había que hacer algo rápido, las municiones se le acababan. Lotti observó por otro agujero, más a lo lejos se podía ver el muro que limitaba la institución.

Tengo una idea - dijo Ada mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Lotti la miró algo extrañada de lo que pudiera necesitar de ahí en estas circunstancias.

¡Aquí está! - Ada tenía entre sus manos dos granadas como si se tratara de unos cosméticos más.

¡¿Qué demonios haces con esos…?! - Lotti no sabía que más decir, ¿para qué una mujer tendría algo como eso en su bolso? Ni siquiera ella que se movía en un mundo peligroso llamado mafia llevaba algo como eso.

Ah… es que pensaba usarlas en Break - dijo Ada con una sonrisa inocente, cualquiera diría que lo que acababa de decir era producto de su imaginación, pero era así, aún su odio por Break no desaparecería.

Jajaja, ya veo - sonrió algo nerviosa Lotti - ¿cuál es el plan? - no deseaba estar por ningún motivo en el pellejo de Break.

Tú solo sígueme - ella caminó a la puerta y se volteó - ¡Montón de basuras escuchen! - una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro pálido.

* * *

Sharon toma esto - Break le pasó los papeles a Sharon, al menos uno de los dos debía escapar. No dejaba de apuntarle con el arma a Fitz que solo miraba toda la situación aún sonriente. Eso le indicaba a Break que había algo que estaba pasando por alto, era mejor que ella se fuera rápido con las pruebas antes de que sucediera algo.

La joven tomó los papeles entendiendo el mensaje de Break al instante, era lo mejor, de todas formas no podía hacer nada más que llevar consigo el objetivo. Corrió hacia la puerta y se perdió en el enorme pasillo.

Supongo que ahí es donde llevan las pruebas de todo, ¿de verdad creen que eso bastará? - Fitz caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó, sin dejar de mirar a Break. Fitz buscaba el teléfono a lo discreto para que el peliblanco no sospechara, debía detener a esa chica lo antes posible. Hizo que miraba el cuadro enorme de Lineth que tenía al fondo de la oficina para disimular.

¡Aléjate de ahí! - gritó Break pero Fitz presionó el botón de una línea que tenía por nombre Oscar.

¡Va por el pasillo del ala B, segundo piso, mátala lleva prue-…!- Break disparó pero Fitz logró caer bajo el escritorio y tomó el control que accionaba las bombas, de paso un arma de fuego que dejaba ahí por si acaso.

¡Sharon ten cuidado! - dijo Break buscando otro mueble para cubrirse - ¡van por ti! - el comunicador sonaba con interferencia, rogaba que hubiera escuchado el mensaje.

* * *

Sharon corría por el pasillo, aún estaba en el primer piso, escuchaba tiros muy cerca y prefirió no pasar por esas áreas de conflicto. Abrazó con fuerza los papeles a su pecho, tenía que escapar como sea, sino todo sería en vano.

Cambió de dirección hacia su laboratorio, ahí había una manera de pasar sin que nadie la viera, ya que solía escaparse del trabajo cuando no le apetecía dar clases. Pero tal su sorpresa fue al llegar y ver que el suelo habían varios camaradas de Elliot muertos. Había tomado una vía mala, debió imaginar que habían enemigos incluso ahí.

Justo detrás de ella alguien accionó algo que causó que sus piernas flaquearan, se volteó y pudo ver que se trataba de Oscar que tenía en sus manos una pistola eléctrica - que pena, debía acercarme más, no soy muy bueno con estas cosas - la sonrisa amable estaba en su rostro pero lo que decía era muy diferente de eso.

Ya se preguntaba donde estaba el director, no pensó encontrárselo aquí, empezó a arrastrase como pudo, sus piernas y brazos no respondían bien - "ayuda" - estaba a punto de llorar, si no hacía algo sería asesinada aquí.

Pero que malvada y yo que siempre deseé hablar contigo - una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro, Sharon al ver eso un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, de quién sabe donde tomó fuerza para levantarse y moverse torpemente hacia su laboratorio, trató de cerrar la puerta pero Oscar la pateó haciendo que ella cayera hacia atrás y se golpeara contra una mesa.

Aún en el suelo, Oscar aprovechó para agarrar sus muñecas - que cruel eres, yo solo quiero jugar ~ - Sharon tenía miedo, no podía pelear con él.

Oscar puso la mano en su muslo y comenzó a subir la falda para horror de Sharon - "¡Ayuda!" - rogaba en su mente.

La falda ya estaba en un punto peligroso para la castidad de la joven Sharon, estaba pensando en morderse la lengua, pero la figura de alguien detrás de Oscar la sorprendió.

Una onda de electricidad recorrió el sistema nervioso de Oscar haciendo que cayera al suelo aturdido e inmóvil - que viejo verde… - dijo un rubio algo asqueado por el comportamiento de su víctima, sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a Sharon y luego a los papeles que yacían junto a ella. Si pensaba que la situación no se podía poner peor, estaba equivocada, Oz la miraba con esos ojos fríos.

¡Oz…! ¿Por qué? - dijo Oscar retorciéndose para poder levantarse, pero no tuvo éxito.

Simple. Me dieron otra opción, y dije "¿por qué no?", aunque me asquea el hecho de haber tomado la palabra a ese imbécil… - había una creciente molestia en lo que decía pero había algo diferente, eso era lo que veía Sharon desde su perspectiva.

"¿Acaso era…? ¿Con Vincent…?" - Sharon enrojeció de la emoción, ideas que estaban en el nivel de lo crack invadían su mente, quizás era un triángulo amoroso, eso concluyó.

No importa, volaré todo esto de todas formas - Oscar sacó un control remoto para detonar las bombas que estaba en ese lado.

Hazlo - dijo Oz, Oscar presionó el botón pero nada pasó. Oz le lanzó cinco bombas totalmente desarmadas.

Dulces sueños tío - Oz lo golpeó, Sharon solo observaba con algo de miedo, el rubio lo amarró a una silla.

Vamos - Oz le extendió la mano a ella, tuvo algo de duda pero la tomó.

Pero antes déjame llevarme varias cosas que nos podrán ser útil - dijo ella, tomando algunos químicos. Podía hacer un químico para aturdir a todo el que apareciera.

* * *

Afuera de las instalaciones estaban Zwei y Echo mirando con impaciencia, un poco más lejos estaba Gil hablando en un teléfono público - ¿cómo demonios no puede venir la policía? ¿Pruebas? ¡Vengan y la verán! - Gil colgó molesto, eso hacía las cosas más difíciles para ellos.

Estaba seguro que adentro era un campo de guerra, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, estaba preocupado por todos.

¡Gil! - gritó Ada por el comunicador.

¿Qué pasó? - preguntó él algo asustado por el tono de Ada.

Necesito un gran escudo, ahora - demandó Ada, Gil no entendía muy bien lo que quería.

Tengo civiles aquí y me estorban, si no haces algo con ellos, yo misma los elimino, Onii-chan ~ - su ternura le asustaba.

¡Lo haré enseguida! - era presa del pánico, esto podía ser una masacre si no actuaba ya.

Zwei lo miró sonriente - oye, podemos usar esto - Echo estaba en el volante de un gran camión.

Wiiii soy el rey de la pista - dijo Echo sin cambiar su expresión seria, cosa que Gil prefirió ignorar subiéndose rápido.

¡Echo destruye esa pared! - dijo Zwei casi gritando, Echo hundió el acelerador, Gil miró su laptop que mostraba en pantalla la ubicación de todos, en la dirección que estaban podían llegar hasta Ada.

Un estruendo advirtió a todos que algo se había derrumbado, Ada y Lotti lanzaron las granadas de inmediato para limpiar el camino, dos explosiones más se sintieron después de eso. El camión siguió recto hasta el gimnasio, Gil estaba seguro que Ada había causado esas explosiones.

¡Suban! - gritó Zwei al ver el frenazo que metió Echo para usar el camión de escudo contra las balas que llovieron a segundos de su llegada. Gil comenzó a disparar para cubrirlos a todos mientras subían.

¡Espera niño! - dijo Zwei lanzando una granada dejando a Gil con la boca abierta.

¿Qué? Una mujer siempre debe llevar una granada en su bolso - dijo Zwei con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Ada movió la cabeza en aprobación a lo que dijo Zwei.

Ya veo…- Gil le hizo señas a Echo para que arrancara, tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono de la policía - espero que ahora si se lo crean, hay enorme agujero en el muro de la Universidad Pandora - colgó.

* * *

Break-kun eres tan desagradecido, tantos años que te cuide y ahora te atreves a revelarte contra mí - dijo Fitz con sorna, Break se preguntaba hasta donde llegaba su cinismo, había asesinado a su familia para tener el control de esta universidad. Las familias Bezarius y Regnard daban dinero para que funcionara.

Solo tenía una bala más, tuvo la mala suerte de revisar tarde, era sorprendente que hubiera tenido al menos una. Debía pensar que hacer con solo una bala, realmente no le gustaba la idea de disparar un arma pero no podía optar por otra cosa ahora. Saltar por la ventana tampoco era buena idea, la sensación de romperse una pierna le resultaba incomoda.

¿Sabes? Según he contado solo quedan dos bombas, adivina dónde están esas dos - dijo Fitz presionando un botón, mientras Break se preguntaba como sabía eso, una pared se desplomó casi encima de él, acababa de explotar una bomba en la oficina de a lado, a duras penas había podido alejarse pero para su desgracia quedó indefenso para un ataque.

Fitz no perdió el tiempo y disparó hacia a Break. Puso el hombro para que la bala impactara ahí, sería menos el daño, pero su cuerpo no era tan rápido como deseaba que fuera en ese momento. Estaba seguro que la bala daría en un punto vital.

¡Ahí está tu madre! - alguien gritó y de paso algo pesado se estrelló contra su costado, haciéndolo caer contra la pared, de esa forma pudo evitar el balazo. Otro disparo vino de la nube de polvo, que le dio en la mano a Fitz, el arma que sostenía cayó al suelo y Break tomó el arma. Ahora si se digno a mirar lo que probablemente le había salvado de ser herido.

¿Panecillo-chan…? - Break estaba atónito y miró hacia donde estaba la nube de polvo que se disipaba.

Casi muero con esa última explosión… - dijo Vincent todo golpeado y raspado por la caída.

¿Trajiste a Panecillo-chan aquí? ¡Qué desalmado! - regaño Break viendo el estado del saco de harina, notó que había hasta sangre, pasó su vista a Vincent que lucía una herida en el hombro hecha por Oz en su pelea.

¿Quién habla? La persona que llevó a Panecillo-kun cuando su adorable padre estaba en sus días - dijo Vincent para excusarse y apuntó a Fitz.

Ah…tú eres… - Vincent reconoció a Fitz - eres el tipo que nos persiguió a mi madre y a mi - podría reconocer esa cara en cualquier parte.

Oh, pero si es Vincent Nightray o ¿debería llamarte Bezarius Vincent? - se mofó de él, Vincent se fastidió y se preparaba a disparar, no estaba de humor y tampoco tenía ganas de hacer durar esa situación más. Había hecho un trato y debía cumplirlo.

¿Quién crees que te dio esa beca? Necesitaba ver el podrido fruto de la relación de Lineth, más bien vigilarlo - Vincent volvió a disparar, esta vez en la pierna y se acercó, lo amarraría y lo entregaría a la policía para que se pudriera en la cárcel.

Realmente no quería usar esto pero… - dijo Fitz apretando la última bomba, todo el suelo se iluminó para indicar que estaba justo debajo de ellos.

Luego de varios minutos, Vincent recobró la consciencia, había caído en lo que debería ser la cafetería, le dolía el cuerpo, ya había hecho demasiado ejercicio por ese día. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un arma apuntándole a la distancia a él, miró en el suelo pero su arma no estaba.

Adiós… gran error - dijo Fitz jalando el gatillo, era su fin, no podía correr, estaba muy herido. Solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos.

Serás imbécil… - alguien en el siguiente momento estaba cubriéndolo, sintió algo cálido cayendo en su rostro, alzó la vista, Break lo miraba con expresión sonriente. Se había interpuesto entre la bala y él.

Break… - lo tomó en brazos, la sangre no paraba, por más que intentara hacer algo para detenerla.

Quiso adelantar su turno – se tambaleaba un sangrante Fitz, era increíble ver como caminaba aún después de todo.

No tenía arma ni nada para defenderse, ahora si todo estaba acabado - vas a morir con la misma arma que tu madre - apunto directo a la cabeza de Vincent.

Vincent sintió que una piedrita golpeó su pie, miró hacia arriba, un enorme cuadro caía desde el segundo piso. El rubio tomó como pudo a Break y saltó un poco más lejos, bajo la mirada extrañada y molesta de Fitz que no se percató hasta que impactó el cuadro contra él. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que atravesó el cuadro y quedó prisionero de la modelo del cuadro.

Gracias mamá…- la coincidencia era mucha que le hacia gracia, volvió a Break que se ponía pálido cada vez más.

"Así que este será mi final… eh" - Break abrió un poco los ojos, no podía hablar, no le salía la voz por alguna razón. Sentía mucho frío, su cuerpo estaba muy pesado, solo podía ver a Vincent diciendo algo que él nunca llegaría a escuchar. Detrás de Vincent estaba una mujer de cabello negro que lo observaba, se parecía bastante a Vincent, ¿acaso estaba viendo un fantasma? ¿O quizás él era un fantasma y por eso la veía? Pero estaba seguro que se trataba de Lineth, ella extendió su mano y él no pudo evitar querer tomar su mano…

* * *

**Raven: ¿D8 Break está…? *se trauma en una esquina***

**Vincent: D8 *tampoco puede hablar***

**Break: par de miserables ¬¬, ¿van hacerme hablar a mi?, ya que todo el mundo anda "impactado", haré las preguntas random: **

**¿Qué le prometió el idiota de Vincent al mocoso de Oz? Realmente quiero saber :I**

**¿Qué clase de maniática llevaría una granada en el bolso? DX**

**Ada: las mujeres que te odian(?) :3 *buscando en su bolso***

**Break: es peligroso, que otro haga las preguntas :T *huye(?)***

**Elliot: =w= oigan, olvidan decir que la otra semana es el último capitulo**

**Zwei: pueden verlo en mi establecimiento c: *haciendo publicidad(?)***

**Nos vemos ~**


End file.
